The Theory of Science, Art & Love
by Lauryn Joleigh
Summary: AU: Olivia Pope is a 32 year old visual artist who owns an art gallery. When she meets 24 year old Fitzgerald Grant her love for art takes on a totally new meaning.
1. Chapter 1 - The Theory of Art

For the fourth time today Olivia found herself stuck on her own painting, not completely sure where she was going with the abstract gray and purple hues on her white canvas. Standing barefoot in her spacious studio apartment, conveniently placed above her very popular art gallery, she began to bite the inside of her cheek forcing herself to get out of her head and free her mind of anything that may be blocking her natural creative flow. She felt her phone buzz in the pocket of her loosely fitted paint covered jeans and moved to answer it until she saw 'Mom' showcased across the screen. Deciding to let it go to voicemail she shoved her phone back into her pocket and stared at her unfinished work for a few more seconds before realizing it wasn't going to get done today. Olivia headed towards her kitchen placing the brush in a clear water filled glass bowl. Stepping inside her room she caught a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror that stood in the corner by her walk-in closet and noticed that she got purple paint on her white haltered crop top. _Time to go shopping again, _she thought to herself. Olivia stepped out of her clothes and glanced at the clock on her bedside table to see that it was 8:30 am she had been up for over four hours. She grabbed a clean towel out of her closet and headed towards the bathroom to shower. The gallery would be open at 10:00 and it was time to get the day started.

**X_X**

"Morning, Liv!" Abby said cheerily as she entered the front doors of the gallery. It was 9:30 and they had another half hour before opening.

"Good morning, Abigail" Olivia responded evenly.

"Uh oh, what'd I do now?"

"When I asked you to put up the Christmas display before closing did you hear me or were you too busy talking to that college football hunk who claimed he was 'lost'?"

"Oh, you did tell me to do that didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

"I'm sorry, Liv. I'll do it right now."

"No need." Olivia said quickly before Abby could move. She pointed to the front windows making Abby turn on the balls of her feet seeing that Olivia had done it already.

"Are you gonna be mad at me all day?" Abby asked turning back around.

Olivia sighed and looked her best friend in the eyes. "I suppose I could forgive you." Abby squealed lightly and pulled Olivia into a hug. "But..." Olivia started again, "that's the second time this month you've forgotten to do something that I've asked of you, three strikes and you're out."

Abby raised her eyebrow questioningly, "Like fired, out?" Olivia couldn't help but smile.

"Of course not Abby. I'm not going to fire you, but I will take you off front desk and you won't be able to victimize anymore cute guys." Olivia warned Abby as she made her way to her office in the back.

"Hey, none of them are victims. They're all willing participants!" Abby yelled.

Once Olivia reached her desk she decided to return her mom's call before it was officially time to tend to the gallery.

"Hello?" Maya Pope answered.

"Hey, mom. You called earlier?"

"Yes, I did and I expect you to pick up when I call, Olivia."

Olivia rolled her eyes already not happy with the way the conversation was starting off. "I was sleeping."

"Oh please, Olivia. I know you were up painting. Ever since you were a little girl you'd be up at the most unusual hours painting away like your life depended on it." Olivia hated that her mother knew her peculiar habits.

"What is it that you want, mother?"

"Don't be smart Olivia Carolyn Pope. It's still too early in the day for attitudes. I was calling to tell you that your Aunt Madison passed away last night."

Olivia straightened up in her chair, now feeling horrible for not answering her mothers call earlier in the morning. "Aunt Maddie?"

"Yes, Nathaniel said she died in her sleep. She had a peaceful passing."

Tears gathered at the rim of Olivia's lower eyelids threatening to fall, though never actually making a home on her high cheek bones. "When's the funeral?"

"This Thursday. Will you be able to make it?"

"Of course."

"Maddie left something for you. I'll give it to you when you get here."

"What is it?" Olivia asked softly. She was close with her aunt and wondered what she could have left her.

"It's a trunk full of things."

Silence fell over the phone as Olivia's mind began to run.

"Mom, it's almost 10. I have to go, but I'll call you tonight, okay?"

"Okay, baby girl. I love you."

"I love you, too" And with that she ended the call, suddenly feeling the floor beneath her give way, grateful for the chair she was sitting in.

"Hey, Liv. Where do you want these?" Abby held up two reindeer antlers with lights tightly wound around them.

"Just put them on the table for now." Olivia pointed to the round table to the left of her desk.

"What's wrong, Liv?"

Olivia paused and looked in the distance, refusing to make eye contact. "My Aunt Maddie died last night."

"Oh, Liv I'm so sorry." Abby pulled Olivia up into another hug, less abrasive than the last, but just as awkward. Olivia stood there barely hugging Abby back. Abby let go and held Olivia's hands in hers. "What do you need?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Abby tried hard not to roll her eyes at Olivia's infamous phrase. She always said she was fine, but it really meant she was hurting inside.

"Liv, seriously. You should take the day off Quinn and I can handle it."

"No, really, Abby. I'm fine." Olivia walked passed Abby to get ready to greet anyone that came in. It was now 10:00 and the work day had begun making it time to put all personal issues aside

**X_X**

Fitz was beyond tired. He had been up all night studying for exams but his friends convinced him to go with them to some of the local art galleries to get his mind off of school. Being a graduate student at Georgetown University for Biochemistry was more than taking a toll on him. He was positive he had gained his first few gray hairs due to his grueling and stressful schedule. When Fitz walked in after his friends he wasn't expecting to see the sight before him. He didn't realize it, but he was staring. The way her curls were pulled up in a bun with loose strands framing her face showing off her full pouty lips made him look longer than necessary. The nude shade of her lipstick added something he couldn't quite put his finger on. His eyes traveled upward and he noticed her beautifully shaped nose. It was placed perfectly in the middle of her face, giving him the idea that God knew what he was doing when he created her. When he met her eyes, he stopped. Her big chocolate Bambi like doe orbs were like portals into another world, but that wasn't what brought him to a halt. It was the sadness there that sucked him in and he wanted to know what would make them light up with glee.

"Good morning." She said bringing him out of his daze.

"Hi." Fitz smiled at her and Olivia felt her heart speed up, but quickly ignored the feeling.

"Is there anything in particular that you'd like me to show you?" Fitz knew she was talking about art but he couldn't help but let his mind wonder. Her small frame was hugged by long midnight blue slacks and a white silk sleeveless blouse. _God definitely took his time_, he thought.

"Uh, actually I don't know. My friends dragged me here." he said pointing in the opposite direction of where he and Olivia were standing. His three friends were gathered in a huddle discussing a sculpture of a crescent moon with a human heart interrupting the middle of the 'C' shaped planet. "I'm not really an artsy kind of guy."

Olivia looked Fitz right in the eyes, his piercing blue irises were doing something to her libido that she didn't quite understand. She looked at his friendly smile before glancing up at his auburn waves. "Follow me." She didn't wait for a response and began walking further into the gallery with Fitz following closely behind. "This" she said pointing to a large painting of a woman and a man siting back to back on the top of the earth holding each others hearts in their hands, "is one of my favorites."

Fitz didn't say anything. He just stared at the painting in awe. It was extremely colorful and a slew of stars surrounded the couple.

"What do you think?"

"It's... it's beautiful."

"The artists were a married couple. This was their first painting together. They spent their honeymoon painting it."

"Whoa, that's a whole new level of bonding."

Olivia was surprised by his reaction. Fitz couldn't be any older than 25 yet he seemed to have such a mature outlook on love and life.

"How do you know so much about the painting?" Fitz asked breaking her train of thought.

"I think it's important that I know about all of the paintings in my gallery."

"You own this place?" Fitz said surprised. She looked so young. "What are you, like 27?"

"32, I've had the gallery for about two years now." Olivia announced proudly.

"Wow, that's really cool. I'm a graduate student at Georgetown. Biochemistry is very interesting but it isn't nearly as beautiful as this."

"I'm sorry, I didn't ask you your name?"

"Fitz, Well Fitzgerald, but just Fitz."

"I'm Olivia."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Theory of Sleep

It had now been two weeks since she met Fitz. He would come by the gallery whenever he could and she'd teach him more about art. Fitz asked her if she could paint something science related for him and Olivia was more than happy to oblige. So here she was sitting on her stool, a blank canvas staring her in the face. She picked up her brush and dipped it in the blue paint. She began with gentle strokes against the page feeling more inspired than she had in weeks. She smiled to herself, watching her painting blossom before her eyes. _I hope Fitz likes this. _

**X_X**

It was passed 3 in the morning and Olivia was still painting. She was glad she wore her old gray shorts and one of her old high school art club shirts, considering how they were already ruined with paint, it didn't really matter how much of a mess she made tonight. Olivia heard her text tone and wondered who could be texting her this late.

**Fitz: Hi.**

When Olivia saw that it was Fitz she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

**Olivia: Hi.**

**Fitz: What are you doing up?**

**Olivia: I could ask you the same question.**

**Fitz: I asked you first.**

**Olivia: Painting.**

**Fitz: My painting?**

**Olivia: Maybe.**

**Fitz: Send me a picture!**

**Olivia: No. It's not done yet. **

**Fitz: So?**

**Olivia: So, I can't show you unfinished work.**

**Fitz: Fine, I guess that's fair.**

**Olivia: You didn't answer my question.**

Waiting a few seconds for Fitz to text back her phone rang instead. Fitz was calling her and she mildly panicked. She was always weird when it came to talking on the phone with men she liked. She quickly calmed herself and answered. "Yes?"

"I'm an insomniac."

"Seriously? No way."

Fitz couldn't help but laugh at the cuteness in the tone of her voice. "Yes, way. I'm just up studying."

"I've never met another insomniac." Olivia said placing her paint brush in the near by bowl, allowing it to soak as she made her way to her room.

"Me neither. Do you always paint when you can't sleep?"

"Pretty much. Do you always study?" Olivia giggled at the image of the young man surrounded by text books.

"Mostly, but sometimes I'll use my own methods of putting myself to sleep..."

"Really?" Olivia's voice was laced with curiosity lowering her head back, safely meeting her plush pillow. "My parents would try everything when I was a kid. Warm milk, reading stories. I even tried counting sheep once."

"Yeah none of that stuff ever worked for me either." Fitz stood up, leaving his desk to lay on his bed.

"So what do you do?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah, I'd actually like to get some sleep at some point" She giggled again and Fitz couldn't get enough of that sound.

"I masturbate."

Olivia's eyes widened a bit in shock, not expecting that answer. She quickly recovered and responded. "Are you telling me the truth or is this your way of trying to get me to have phone sex with you?"

Fitz could hear the smile in her voice and laughed. He enjoyed how she didn't seem to shy away from the subject. He guessed that was one of the many perks of talking to an older woman. "No, I'm totally serious. I was around 10 when I discovered that it could knock me out cold."

"Wow. You're really lucky to have yourself. Sounds like you're one hell of a lover." They both laughed at her joke and a comfortable silence fell over them before Fitz spoke.

"You should really try it. It works for me."

Olivia felt a deliciously familiar ache between her thighs at his words and knew it was time for this conversation to end. Even though they were both adults, Olivia wanted to take it slow. Despite Fitz's age she knew that they could be more than just a few romps in the sack. She needed to take her time with him.

"Liv?" Not realizing that she had been quiet for some time, Fitz called her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry... um I'm actually gonna let you get back to studying so that I can continue perfecting your painting."

"I can't wait to see it."

"It'll be worth the wait."

"Oh, I'm sure it will." The double entendre wasn't lost on either of their parts and Olivia blushed knowing that Fitz was grinning on the other end.

"Goodnight Ms. Pope."

"Goodnight Mr. Grant."

Olivia hung up the phone and placed it on the nightstand. She took a second to compose herself then got up to finish her painting.

**X_X**

It was Monday afternoon and Olivia could feel herself growing tired. The gallery was busy today with two new exhibits drawing in crowd after crowd. She checked her watch and saw that it was only 2pm. _Six more hours till closing. _Olivia heard a knock at the door followed by Abby peeking her head into her office. "Hey, Liv. Mr. Science is here." Abby had been calling him that since Olivia told her about their budding relationship.

"Tell him I'll be right out." Olivia stood and left her office to greet Fitz. Sensing her presence, Fitz turned around and smiled.

"Hey you."

"Hey, I thought you had exams today?"

"Just one, the second one was canceled."

"Well how'd it go?"

"I feel good about it. I think it's safe to say I'm not failing at life."

Olivia smiled and held her hand out for him to take. "Come on, I'll show you the new exhibits." Fitz held Olivia's hand as she led them towards a huge sculpture of a studio like microphone. It was made out of clay but painted silver and looked convincingly real. They stood in front of it forgetting that they were still holding hands. Olivia looked down and was about to remove hers when she felt him shift and intertwine their fingers instead. She looked up to find that goofy grin on his face and smiled as she shook her head in amusement. He wanted to hold her hand. It was sweet. Something she hadn't done in a long time.

"So what's so special about a big ole microphone?" Fitz turned back to the colossal piece of art.

"Besides the fact that is took the artist many sleepless nights to complete?" Olivia smirked "She's also blind."

"You have the most interesting people behind all this art."

"All artists are interesting."

"Well, you most certainly are."

Olivia blushed at his words. "Thanks."

**X_X**

It was 2:56 am and Olivia was putting the finishing touches on Fitz's painting. Jhené Aiko's 'Limbo Limbo Limbo' played in the background and Olivia felt more relax as she sipped on her red wine. Olivia stepped back to get a better view of her work and was satisfied with the outcome. She decided she would let it dry and gloss it in the morning. Turning off her music, she cleaned up and put away all her supplies. She then picked out a book from the wooden bookshelf to the right of her bed. Thinking she could read until her eyes got heavy in order to try to get some rest. Turning quickly she hit her knee on the trunk Aunt Maddie passed on to her. She hissed at the slight pain and winced when she touched just below her knee. _That's gonna bruise in the morning._ Olivia stared at the trunk for a few seconds then turned to lay in her bed. Olivia still couldn't bring herself to open it up. Knowing it would hurt too much to see anything with her scent still lingering on it. It was bad enough that she had that monstrosity of a trunk haunting her everyday. She wouldn't dare torture herself with a bunch of reminders of someone she'll never get to see again.

An hour passed by and Olivia was still reading. The book was good, but not so engrossing that it was what was keeping her up. She checked her watch and decided to put the book away seeing as how it wasn't going to get her anywhere. Laying back down she thought about Fitz. She wondered if he was still up. With the knew knowledge that he suffered from insomnia just as bad as she did, she picked up her phone to call him.

"Liv, still up?" His voice was so smooth. _How is his voice so smooth?_

"Unfortunately."

"Did you try to do what I told you?"

Olivia giggled "Nope. Not going to."

"Come on. Don't tell me you're a prude."

"I'm not." It wasn't that Olivia felt uncomfortable with touching herself, she just hadn't done it in a while. Since the gallery's big opening she had no time for relationships or sex. "I just don't think it'll work."

"It works, I'm telling you." Fitz was grinning at his own words not just because it actually works for him, but also because the thought of Olivia putting her dainty little hands where he wanted his was probably the sexiest thing in the world.

"If I try it will you shut up about it?" Fitz laughed and told her that if she tried it at least once he'd never bother her about it again. "Fine. I'll try it." She said knowing exactly what his next words would be.

"Can I listen?"

Olivia laughed at his bold question. "No, you cannot listen."

Fitz chuckled. He knew she'd say no but he couldn't not ask. "Alright, how about this: you try it and if doesn't work call me back and we'll talk until we fall asleep, but if it does work I want a 'you were right' text in the morning"

"Deal."

"Goodnight, Liv" He said somewhat singing her name.

"Goodnight, Fitz." She said laughing as she ended the call.

Olivia placed her phone on the nightstand and plugged in her charger as she moved her pillows up more to get comfortable. Olivia was a bit skeptical, but she had nothing to lose. Already in one her art club t-shirts and her cream silk underwear she sucked on her middle finger to get it wet. Once it was wet enough she lowered her hand beneath the rim of her panties and began to tease her entrance spreading her arousal on her clit. Fitz's voice entered her mind and she got wetter at the thought. She gently pushed one finger inside, then a second and moaned as she thought of what Fitz would do if he could hear her. Getting back into the swing of things she started to play with her clit with one hand while she bucked her hips and rode the other. "Fuck!" She whispered in a hushed yell. She could feel her walls closing in on her delicate fingers as she reached her peak. Both hands moved faster and she arched her back causing her head to dig deeper into her pillow. "Ahhhh" she moaned louder and stilled her hands when she felt the first jerk. She continued to shake for a few more seconds letting her orgasm take over. Once it passed she removed her fingers and wiped it on the hand towel she kept in the first drawer of her nightstand. Her breathing slowed down and her eyelids grew heavy. Before Olivia knew it she was sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Theory of Power

**AN: Yes. I'm on a roll. I can't say that you should always expect back to back updates from me, but I suppose I'm feeling inspired. Enjoy :P**

Olivia woke up at 8 and stretched her limbs. She got out of her bed to open the blinds, allowing some sun in. She had gotten a couple of hours of sleep and though it wasn't nearly as much as she needed she still felt pretty good. _Well I'll be damned, it actually worked._ Olivia laughed to herself grabbing a clean towel out of her closet. She didn't doubt that Fitz was right, she just couldn't believe that she didn't think of it before. Sex was always something that allowed her sleeping patterns to stay somewhat regular.

**X_X**

On the other side of town Fitz was in his Molecular Genetics lab when he felt his phone buzzing in his back pocket.

**Olivia: You were right.**

Fitz smirked and felt his member stiffening at the image of Olivia bringing herself pleasure.

**Fitz: I told you.**

**Olivia: Yeah, yeah. Are you at school?**

**Fitz: Yup. Last lab before my winter break begins.**

**Olivia: Come by later, I have a surprise for you.**

**Fitz: Is it my painting?**

**Olivia: Why don't you just come by and see? **

**Fitz: I'll be there around 1.**

**Olivia: Perfect.**

**X_X**

"Liv." Quinn called. Olivia finished up with a potential artist who wanted their art displayed in the gallery as she strutted her way over to the front desk.

"Yes?"

"Huck said he'd be here tomorrow to help set up that electronic nativity exhibit."

"Great." Olivia replied checking the time on her watch. "I'm expecting someone to be here in a few minutes let me know when they get here."

"Will do, Liv."

Olivia went into the elevator that led to her apartment and stepped out to grab the painting she had been working on for Fitz. Now that it was fully dry and glossed she framed it. Hoisting it back up onto the easel she stepped back to look at it one last before she made her way down to the gallery again. When Olivia got off of the Elevator she could hear Fitz's laughter, she involuntarily smiled as she got closer to the sound. Fitz was standing by the door talking to Harrison. Harrison was a huge a asset to the gallery. He was a great host and brought in a lot of important people, not to mention that he's also Olivia's cousin.

"Hi, I see you've met Harrison."

"Yeah he's a pretty funny guy."

"Don't tell him that. He'll actually believe it."

"Hey." Harrison protested. "I am funny."

"See?" Olivia pointed at Harrison. She loved teasing her cousin. Growing up they were more like brother and sister.

"Well I'm gonna leave you two alone and go on my lunch break. I'll talk to you later, Liv." Harrison smirked giving Olivia a knowing look and she could only roll her eyes at his assumption.

"Goodbye, Harrison." Olivia said sharply.

"Nice meeting you, Fitz."

"You too, man."

Harrison left and Olivia took Fitz's hand without a word. When she passed the front desk she told Quinn that she'd be on the upper level and if she or Abby needed anything that they should call her.

"Where are we going?" Fitz asked once they were inside of the elevator.

"To go see your surprise." She said pushing the button to the second floor.

When they entered the living room she asked Fitz to close his eyes and she led him by hand. She stopped him in the middle of the room and gently turned the easel around. "Okay, now you can look."

Fitz opened his eyes and they widened. He stepped a little closer but paused, almost afraid he might take away from it's beauty.

"Livvie." He whispered. When Olivia told Fitz of her childhood nickname she didn't think she'd let anyone but her parents call her by it, but after hearing him say it she felt absolutely warm inside and she welcomed the feeling.

"Do you like it?" She asked almost shyly.

"Like it? Liv, I love it." Fitz was beyond impressed. The painting was a vivid image of the Milky Way galaxy connected to the Earth below by a double helix created from stars, dust, ice and rocks.

"Yeah?" She was now smiling and Fitz could feel the excitement radiating off of her body.

"It's amazing. Everything about it is amazing. Thank you, Livvie." Fitz said staring into her eyes. Olivia couldn't look away and for a second she thought he might move closer, maybe even kiss her, but he didn't. Though she could tell he wanted to.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, breaking the staring contest.

"Starving, actually."

"I can order, what would you like?"

"Indian?"

"Indian it is." She nodded dialing the number to an Indian restaurant she knew well.

Once they finished eating, Fitz offered to help Olivia around the gallery. For the rest of the day she explained to Fitz how she analyzed and interpreted some of the art she'd seen. He was intrigued by how her mind worked and wanted to know more. He wanted to get inside her head and see the world through her eyes.

Before they knew it, it was closing time and Olivia offered to have Fitz over for dinner. Not wanting to leave he eagerly accepted. Though she usually didn't cook, Olivia made Salmon with rice and broccoli. She was happy that she actually went grocery shopping over the weekend, or else they would have had to resort to ordering again.

"That was fantastic." Fitz said leaving nothing on his plate.

"Glad to know I've still got it. I don't really cook much anymore."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I guess living alone made me feel like I had no one to cook for."

"Oh so that's why you have all that popcorn stashed in your pantry."

"Were you spying while I was cooking?" Olivia smirked.

"Maybe." Fitz challenged

Olivia took their plates into the the kitchen and quickly rinsed them off. When she came back into the living room Fitz was marveling at a small sculpture of a woman holding something he couldn't quite place.

"What's in her hands?" he asked when she stood near him.

"A penis." She smiled and nearly laughed at his bewildered expression.

"Why is she holding a penis?"

"It represents the only power that men feel women have over them"

"Sex?"

"Right."

"Why do you have it?"

Olivia looked up at him and saw the wonder in his eyes reminding her that he was still so young. Though 8 years isn't exactly 20, times like these made it feel as though they were miles apart, but in a way that excited her. She felt like he had so much to learn and she was willing to teach him. "I have it because it reminds me that I am more than just a pair of tits, legs, ass and thighs. The artist's intention wasn't to say that women can only change a mans mind through sex, but that this is the way the world sees us and by holding the penis in her hands she's taking the power back and allowing herself to use it to her advantage. So instead of being used, she's calling the shots."

Fitz didn't know what to say. He was always so amazed by her. _How is she real? _They stared at each other for a while before she began to step closer to him. Fitz stood there, afraid to move granting her the permission to invade his space. Olivia lifted up on her toes and lightly pressed her lips against his. She stepped back about a half an inch when he grabbed her waist and leaned down to capture her lips only this time letting the kiss become much more intense. She ran her fingers through his hair pulling him closer. Their tongues did a dance as they both became acquainted with each other's mouths. Fitz grabbed her bottom and she moaned making his manhood rise. He pressed his erection into her tummy and he she slightly pulled away at the feeling. "We should stop." She said staring into his desire filled blue eyes.

"Why?"

"I... I don't know." That was a lie. She did know. She liked Fitz and she really wanted him, but sex always confuses and complicates things. She was afraid of moving too fast.

"Okay..." He said stepping back confused.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I don't want you to think that this is just sex, that we're just sex."

"I don't think that." Fitz said biting his lip and tugging at the yoga pants she put on before dinner.

"Seriously, Fitz. I'm done with having meaningless sex."

"Is what we have meaningless?" He said slowing intruding on her bubble.

"That's not what I meant." she responded with no intention of pushing him away.

"If what we have isn't meaningless then the sex won't be meaningless either." He explained cupping her face with one hand while the other rested on her lower back. Olivia felt an emotional connection surge between them and suddenly felt the need to deepen it. She dragged him to her bedroom and pushed him onto her mattress. She straddled him and he reached up to kiss her again. Olivia searched for his hand and put it inside of her yoga pants wanting to feel his fingers against her most sensitive area. Fitz grew harder at the feeling and began to kiss and suck on her neck. He rubbed circles onto her clit and Olivia gasped and moaned into his ear as he entered a finger inside of her wetness. She felt tight around his finger and he could tell that it had been a while for her. Olivia rode his finger feeling her orgasm near. Fitz could tell that she was struggling to let herself go and decided to encourage her. "Go on Livvie, come for me. Don't fight it." His thumb pressed harder into her clit and she screamed, finally giving into her body. Her breathing slowed and she felt calm. Fitz removed his finger, instantly caught by surprise when she took it into her mouth sucking all of her juices leaving him none to taste. The sight caused his member to twitch. He gulped then looked up at her face not really sure what to do or expect next. She was clearly more experienced than him and he wasn't sure if he was ready to take the ride. Reading his expression, Olivia spoke. "Don't worry. I don't bite... not at first anyway." She giggled and he smiled shyly giving her the green light to lead the way.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Theory of Exploration

Olivia woke up to the feeling of Fitz's chest rising up and down against her back. She carefully turned to face him and lightly traced his nose and lips with her fingers. She felt a burst of energy and wanted to paint. She quietly climbed out of bed and walked to her living room. A few minutes later Fitz opened his eyes to find Olivia's side of the bed empty. Missing her closeness he got up in an attempt to find her. He heard soft music coming out of the living room and followed it. Olivia was sitting on her stool moving her brush in quick light motions. He walked up behind her and pressed his lips to her neck.

"Good morning." She said taking in his scent.

"What time is it?"

"Around 7."

"Did you get any sleep?"

"I did." She replied, dipping her brush in the red paint. "I just woke up a couple of minutes ago." Fitz kissed her jaw and cheek causing her to still her hand movements. She shifted to face him and they shared a gentle kiss.

"Hi." They spoke in unison and laughed at their synchronized greeting. They felt at home with one another and it was refreshing.

"You hungry? I can make you breakfast." Olivia offered

"Can we make it together?" _God, why is he so cute?_ Olivia couldn't believe how sweet he was. He seemed to want their relationship to be an equal partnership even when it came to the small things and that was something that men her age didn't even think about.

"Yes, we can make it together."

Liv opted to take the day off and called Abby to make sure she could handle the day without her. They cooked pancakes, eggs and turkey bacon, adding fruit to their plates then fed each other while the two exchanged kisses and giggles. When they finished their breakfast they showered together, taking the time to wash one another. Once they were dry they got dressed and decided to go for a walk in the near by park. They held hands in silence, enjoying the fresh air.

"What made you want to become an artist?" Fitz asked breaking their comfortable silence.

Olivia wasn't expecting that question, though she'd heard it many times before. She sighed and said, "My Aunt Madison would bring me to her art studio every weekend. She had so many things from paintings and drawings to sculptures and masks. Some of them were replicas or originals of artwork by her favorite artists and some were her own. I remember looking at how happy it made her and I wanted to be just as happy so one day I asked her to teach me. I was only 5 at the time and my aunt didn't really expect much, but when she saw that I actually had some talent she convinced my mom to put me in private classes."

"Sounds like your aunt's a pretty cool person."

"She was." Olivia smiled sadly willing herself to stay calm and not get emotional. She didn't cry. Especially not in front of other people. She didn't even like crying in front of her parents let alone anyone else. "She passed recently."

"Livvie, I'm so sorry." Fitz responded with compassion in his voice.

"It's okay. She was sick for a while and died in her sleep. I'm just glad she's no longer in anymore pain." Fitz lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, lingering for a few seconds. It was so intimate and simple. He didn't push or pry. He didn't pull her into an awkward hug. He gave her just the right amount of comfort until it was time for her to truly breakdown. She knew it would come, but for now she would avoid it for as long as she could.

"So what about you?" She spoke, changing the subject. "I've never met a future biochemist before."

"Science has always been the only thing that ever made sense to me. I hated english, despised history and I definitely disliked math."

"But there's math in chemistry." She pointed out.

"Yes, but science math is different. The numbers are real. Where as regular math is just a bunch of meaningless digits." Fitz explained

"Ah, I see what you 'mean'." She giggled as he pinched her side with his free hand for teasing him.

"Do you have a lab coat?" She asked, suddenly getting a naughty idea.

"Yeah..." He answered squinting his eyes at her. "Why?"

"No, reason." Fitz could tell what she was thinking by the sultry tone in her voice, but decided not to push it. They walked and chatted for a bit until they got hungry and decided to go to the little Italian restaurant up the street from her apartment.

**X_X**

After lunch, Fitz sat at the end of Olivia's bed as he watched her rearrange her closet. Changing out of her sweater, she replaced it with a turquoise crop top that flared out at the bottom. It had spaghetti straps and three little buttons in the front. She wasn't wearing a bra and he could see her nipples poking at the material. Her skirt was long and black and she had it pulled up just below her navel. She kept her hair in a messy bun of curls and left her feet bare. He watched her flex her toes as she moved around. Her fingers played with the rings on her dresser and she placed them into a compartment in her jewelry box.

"You know.. you've got this whole bohemian chic look going on." He said. Olivia looked over her shoulder giving him a small smile.

"You like?" She asked moving back to her closet to hang up one of her work suits.

"Yeah, you're like a hippie. So free, I love it."

"Oh yeah?" She shuffled towards him and stood between his legs.

"Yeah." Fitz took advantage of the exposed skin between the soft fabric of her clothes, landing soft kisses on her abdomen. He lifted up her skirt and his hand disappeared underneath, moving her panties to the side to tease her love button. Olivia pulled on his hair bringing him in for a kiss. Fitz broke away and bit her nipple through her shirt. Her head fell back as she closed her eyes and bit her lip while Fitz started kissing her skin again. In the heat of the moment, Olivia had her second naughty idea of the day.

"Have you ever tied up a girl before?"

Fitz stopped to look up at Olivia. Feeling his intense gaze she looked down and saw the curiosity in his eyes. "No." he answered.

"Do you wanna try?" Olivia saw his face light up like a kid who had just discovered Disney World.

"Can I, really?" Olivia smiled at his innocence and eagerness to explore. She nodded her head and turned around to grab a silk scarf from one of her drawers. She used his wrists to show him how to properly tie it. Not too loose, not too tight. After demonstrating twice she extended her hands and allowed him to try it on her. After practicing a few times Olivia instructed him to remove his clothes while she did the same. Naked, she climbed onto the bed and told Fitz to tie her hands behind her back. He got behind her and bound her wrists together. "There." He announced when he was done.

Olivia could tell that his voice was a bit shaky and it made her giggle. "Don't be nervous, love. Don't think. Just feel." She leaned back into his chest and nuzzled the side of his face with her nose. He turned to face her lips, kissing them softly. "You're in control. Take control." She said seductively, still only a centimeter away from his face. He let her hair free, tossing the hair tie on the bed. He then proceeded to wrap her hair around his hand and pull. Olivia gasped, pleasantly surprised by his actions.

"Like that?" He asked, his voice low.

"Harder." Her breathy response told him that he was on the right track and he repeated his movement only pulling harder this time. She yelped and he leaned into her ear.

"Better?"

"Yes." Fitz began massaging her breasts as she moaned and licked her lips, pressing her ass into his hard cock. She was growing impatient and needed to feel him inside of her. "Fitz." She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Fuck me." He needed no further instruction and gently entered her. She whimpered at the sensation, moving her hips in rhythm with his. She moaned both in satisfaction and frustration, wanting to touch herself so that she could heighten her pleasure. As if reading her mind his hand found her bundle of nerves. Thrusting faster into her, he pulled and pinched her clit causing Olivia to jerk at the feeling.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" Happy with her response Fitz got a little rougher. He let her hair go then wrapped his hand around her neck and bit into her shoulder. He could feel her getting tighter around his length and knew she was close. Feeling his own orgasm coming on he decided to up the ante. Giving her clit one last tug he then began to pat it at a fast pace. Olivia reveled in the slight pain and immense pleasure and came hard screaming his name. Following right behind her Fitz came with a groan and dropped his head in the crook of her neck. Their breathing slowed and Fitz began untying her hands, rubbing her wrists and forearms to get her blood circulation going. "Where did that come from?" She asked, giving him a naughty smile.

"You told me to feel it, so I did what I felt."

"Mmm, well I'm glad you felt what you did." She said kissing him with her hands in his hair as he still kneeled behind her holding her hips.

"Me too."


	5. Chapter 5 - The Theory of Grieving

"Daddy!" Olivia exclaimed. Eli Pope, Olivia's father, was always a tough man but when it came to his baby girl he was softer than a cotton ball.

"Hi, Livvie. How's my baby girl doing?"

"I'm good. How about you? Mom been driving you crazy?" Eli chuckled.

"You know it. I'd worry if she didn't." They shared a laugh. Maya was always one to push buttons and speak bluntly, giving everyone a hard time. After a few seconds of silence Olivia spoke.

"I miss her, Dad." Though Olivia never cared to express her emotions, her dad was the one person she could somewhat let her guard down with. Growing up she'd always work so hard to shut everyone out and close the door to all emotion, but even if she didn't cry like she needed to, Eli always encouraged her not to bottle things up for too long.

"I know you do sweetie. We all miss her."

"I knew she was sick and that she wouldn't live forever, but I didn't realize it'd be so soon. It feels weird. The other day I called her number forgetting- thinking she would answer." She laughed bitterly.

"Have you cried?" Eli asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Dad..." She wasn't ready for the flood gates to open just yet. To feel that kind of hurt.

"Livvie, I'm glad you're talking about it. I am. But you have to allow yourself to feel, to properly grieve." Olivia sighed knowing her father was right, but she just couldn't bring herself to that place. She wasn't ready. Not yet. "How's business?" She asked moving the subject off of her. Olivia's father owned a chain of barber shops throughout the DMV area, something that his father started in the 50s. Not wanting to upset her he answered saying that business was still booming. They chatted for a while until it was time her to go down to the gallery.

**X_X**

A little after 5pm Olivia found herself on the floor of her living room sketching away. It was Sunday and she had just finished locking up the gallery. Olivia picked up her wine glass off of the near by coffee table and took a slow sip. She was tired and annoyed. Every time she walked by the trunk in her room she felt a twinge of sadness gnawing at her heart. _Why the fuck can't I just open the damn thing? _In an effort to drown out her own thoughts she put her headphones in and blasted the music. She was so engrossed in her work and with the music so loud she hadn't heard Harrison and Abby walking up behind her. "Boo!" The yelled scaring her. She got up screaming, yanking out her earbuds.

"Shit, what the fuck?!" she yelled back. Harrison and Abby erupted in laughter. Olivia punched Harrison in the arm, laughing at their antics. "I really don't like you. Either of you."

"Sorry." Harrison apologized, kissing her cheek before he made his way to the kitchen for something to eat.

"What are you working on?" Abby asked looking over Olivia's shoulder.

"Nothing. Just sketching. I needed to get out of my head for a little bit."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Liv-"

"Abby, really. Please, just leave it. Okay?"

Abby huffed as they walked to find Harrison eating left over pasta at the kitchen isle. Abby sat down across from Harrison while Olivia walked closer to him.

"Did you even warm that up?" Olivia asked Harrison as he munched on the fettuccine.

"Nope."

With pursed lips she held out her hand. "Give it to me." Harrison handed it over, letting her scrape it out of the container and into a pot to warm it. She grabbed a fork out of the dish rack and turned the stove on.

"So did you look through Aunt Maddie's stuff yet?"

Olivia rolled her eyes not wanting to discuss the trunk full of memories. "No."

"Why not?"

"Do you want the pasta or not?" She asked whipping her head around in annoyance.

"Jeez, sorry I asked." Harrison knew how close they were and he understood that she didn't like getting emotional but he couldn't understand why she was prolonging the process. It would only make things harder.

Realizing how harshly she reacted she signed and turned to face him completely. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just- I'm not ready and I don't wanna talk about it."

"I know. I get it." Olivia smiled weakly and turned her attention back to the pasta. "What are you doing with pasta in your fridge, anyway. I was expecting leftovers from takeout."

"She's been cooking for Mr. Science. How's it going with you and lover boy, by the way?" Abby asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh my gosh, Abbs, he is so sweet." She nearly squealed, grateful for the subject change.

"Awe, sweet how?"

"He's just really considerate and patient. And it's so cute the way he wants to hold my hand." She responded as she turned the stove off and poured the pasta into a bowl, handing it to Harrison.

"God, that's adorable." Olivia smiled and nodded her head leaning forward onto the isle.

"My big cousin is robbing the cradle." Harrison laughed.

"Shut up, Harrison."

"Speaking of, how's the sex?"

"I'm going to sit in the living room." Harrison announced grabbing his bowl to enjoy his food, not wanting to hear about his cousin's sex life.

Once Harrison left Olivia took his seat and smiled. "Well..."

"Well, what? Come on, Liv. Spill." Abby gushed.

"He's so open."

"Open?"

"He so willing to try new things."

"You're killing me, Liv. Finish your thoughts" Olivia laughed at her impatient friend and took a breath.

"I let him tie me up the other day." She bit her lip bashfully.

"Oh my God. Freaky Liv is back!"

"Abby, you have no idea. I missed being kinky in bed, but it was different with him. It was like rediscovering myself. And when he started to get the hang of it he got a little rougher and I swear I came harder than I have in a very long time."

"Wow. Go, Liv. I'm glad you're having fun." Olivia smiled shaking her head. Was that what this was? Was she just having fun? No, she knew that couldn't be all there was to it. She felt something for him. It wasn't just sex, because if it was she wouldn't have taken the time to teach him things. She wouldn't spend sleepless nights thinking about him or talking to him on the phone.

**X_X**

Later that night Fitz was laying down on his sofa drinking a beer, watching bad infomercials when he heard his phone buzzing on the coffee table. He placed the beer down on the wood and picked up his phone.

**Olivia: Can you come over? **

**Fitz: Are you okay? **

**Olivia: Yeah I just don't wanna be alone tonight. **

Fitz knew something was wrong but he didn't say anything knowing that if he wanted to know he would have to ask her in person. Make her look him in his eyes so that she couldn't hide.

**Fitz: Okay. I'm on my way.**

About 15 minutes later Fitz was waiting at the back entrance for her to come down and open the door. She let him in and they rode the elevator in silence. When the elevator door opened she grabbed his hand and walked them to her room. Fitz wasn't sure what was going on but he knew that whatever it was she needed it. She needed him. They got to her bed and she immediately began to unbuckle his belt. He halted her movements and looked at her waiting a few seconds for her to lift her head.

"Liv-"

She held her hand to his lips cutting him off. "Don't. Just- I have to feel you. Let me feel you." He nodded his head knowing she wasn't ready to talk and she continued to undress him. She then undressed herself and climbed in her bed. "Come here." She demanded in a whisper. He did as she said and kneeled between her legs. She sat up, leaning into kiss him as she stroked his penis making him hard. He groaned into her mouth and caressed her face. She pulled away pecking and licking his lips upward like an ice cream cone. She grabbed his neck with her free hand lowering them down onto the mattress as she teased herself with his tip, giving herself time to get wetter. Feeling ready, she guided him inside. He moved her hand out the way then removed the other from his neck, interlacing their fingers as he slowly moved in and out of her. They stared into each other's eyes, panting softly. Feeling everything all at once Olivia closed her eyes not wanting him to see her break. Fitz lowered his head and nudged her face with his nose. He wouldn't let her do this. She needed to trust him with her feelings. "Livvie." He whispered. She opened her eyes and he saw the unshed tears in her eyes. "You can cry." He said thrusting into her a little deeper. She gasped at the feeling and looked up at the ceiling. He kissed her exposed neck and bit her tenderly not wanting to leave a mark. He could feel her getting closer to her release and decided to move his hips a little faster. Olivia met his thrusts and clenched her muscles wanting to bring him over the edge with her. He groaned lifting his head to claim her mouth. "It's okay, Livvie. Let it go." He whispered against her lips. Knowing he wasn't just talking about her orgasm a wave of emotion hit her as she let some tears fall.

"Ah!" She screamed in pleasure reaching her climax. Fitz followed behind with a grunt and their bodies jerked against one another. He kissed her, tasting the salt of tears on her lips. Their breathing slowed and he held her face staring into her eyes and that was enough to make her lose it. Not able to hold it in any longer, Olivia reluctantly allowed herself to sob while Fitz planted gentle kisses all her face and she began to wail. Fitz's affection made her feel safe, granting her permission to fully break down her wall, letting her know he was there to see her though her sadness. He moved to lay beside her and pulled her in, allowing her to cry until she eventually quieted down drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Theory of Home

"Livvie." It was 8 in the morning and Fitz was gently running his knuckles across Olivia's arm. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi, I made you breakfast."

Olivia looked at her nightstand to see a tray full of breakfast foods. "Fitz, you really didn't have to-"

"I wanted to." He smiled and placed the tray in the middle of the bed. He climbed in as they ate fruit, eggs, bacon and toast together in silence. Feeling like she should apologize Olivia began to speak.

"I'm so sorry about last night. Even though you didn't show it, I'm sure it was weird for you and I didn't mean to get so emotional." Fitz stared at her, taking a breath to collect his thoughts in order to chose the rights words.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Fitz saw the confused look on her face and continued. "I know I'm only 24 and we barely know each other, but you needed that. I'm just glad that I could be here to comfort you. You shouldn't have to grieve alone and you should never feel guilty for being honest with what it is you're feeling." Olivia relaxed at his words leaning in to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled and kissed her nose.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Do things like kiss my nose- I mean I like it, it's so sweet and intimate, but like you said we don't really know each other and I find it strange yet oddly comforting that you feel- that we feel so at home with each other."

"Maybe in flesh we don't, but clearly our souls have met before." Olivia's lips curled up into a blushing smile feeling at peace.

"I guess they have." She said playing in his hair.

**X_X**

At 9:30 Olivia was dressed, ready to head down to the Gallery. "I have to go, but I'll be back around lunch time. Feel free to just hang out and make yourself at home; though you obviously already have," She paused to look at his gorgeous figure in only boxers, "but don't hesitate to come down if you get bored up here."

"I won't." He said closing the space between them to kiss her.

"You won't hesitate to come down or you won't get bored?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Both." He kissed her again. "Can we..." he started, "never mind." He shook his head laughing to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's silly."

"No, really. Tell me."

"I was just- I wanted to know if..."

Olivia held his face in her hands trying to steady his thoughts. "Hey, you can tell me anything."

"Can I tie you up again?" Olivia laughed at how adorable he looked.

"You don't have to be shy about wanting to tie me up. Don't ever feel embarrassed about that, okay?" She said taking his hands in hers.

"So, that's a yes?"

"Yes. You can tie me up, you can spank me and I'll even let you bite me." She winked, giving him one last kiss. She walked to the elevator, not wanting to be late to work, knowing she would have no excuse seeing as how she lived one floor away. "See you at lunch."

**X_X **

"Good morning, Liv."

"Morning Abbs." She smiled brightly.

"Well, aren't you in a chipper mood." She teased.

"I'm just, alert. That all."

"Alert, my ass. You got some last night didn't you?"

"Maybe...and a little this morning." She blushed.

"He's still upstairs?!"

"Shh! Any louder and Harrison will hear."

"So?"

"So, I don't want him to know."

"He didn't seem to care the other day."

"That's because he thinks I'm just having sex with him."

"Are you saying you actually like him?" Olivia nodded and Abby squealed.

"Don't worry. Harrison will come around to the idea. Fitz isn't like Jake or Edison."

"But he doesn't know that. We don't know that."

"You know that." Olivia sighed, closing her eyes for a second.

"Do I?"

"I think you do. You're different with him, Liv. Good different. Harrison only wants you to be happy and when he sees that Fitz makes you happy he'll come around."

"Who will come around?" Harrison asked, walking up to the front desk where Olivia and Abby were.

"No one, nosy. Where's Quinn?" Olivia shot back wanting to quickly avoid an unwanted conversation.

"She called and said she'd be a little late."

"Okay, well you two behave. I have a conference call in an hour so no arguing while I'm in my office."

"We don't argue." Harrison said defensively.

"Right. Just keep my place in one piece."

**X_X**

Later that night Olivia entered her apartment to see all of the lights off except for the one coming from her bedroom. "Fitz?" She called out. When she entered her room she found Fitz sprawled out on her bed. He had text books surrounding him with a small one opened, laying flat on his face. "Fitz." She whispered lifting the book off of his face. Fitz stirred, slowly opening his eyes. "Hey sleepy man, when did you get your books?"

"After lunch. I brought some clothes, too. I hope that's okay." She nodded and kissed his nose wanting to see if it felt just as right as when he did it to her. To her surprise it felt more than right. It felt perfect.

"Wanna shower with me?" She asked and Fitz nodded eagerly. After they showered Olivia stayed true to her words and let him bind her wrists together again. After two rounds of hot bondage they were tangled in the sheets talking about anything and everything.

"Where did you learn how to do all that stuff?" he asked playing with their interlinked hands as she laid her head on his chest, over his heart.

"The bondage?" He nodded. "Um," she began thinking, "I was 19-"

"19?" He cut her off surprised by how young she was when she first experienced something so "grownup".

"Yes." She giggled. "I was 19 and I was watching porn with my college boyfriend. I asked him if we could try what we saw and he was more than happy to. When I realized how much I enjoyed it, it just became apart of my sexuality."

"Did you ever kiss a girl in college?"

"Because the typical thing to do in college is to get drunk and kiss a girl?" She smiled up at him.

"I didn't say you had to be drunk." Wanting to get a rise out of him she decided to have a little fun.

"I did kiss a girl, but the lips I kissed were between her legs." She bit her lip and circled his nipple as he looked at her in shock.

"You went down on her her?!"

"Mhm and I fingered her."

"Seriously?"

"No, but you're so cute when you're turned on."

"That's mean." She laughed at his pout and pecked his lips. "I think I'm hard again." He chuckled.

"Want help with that?" She asked lifting up off of his chest making her way down his body.

"No." He said grabbing her arm. She was confused by his reaction.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to get mad at me if I... if I come in your mouth." He explained bashfully.

"Why would I get mad?" She asked as she propped herself up, laying her hands flat on the bed on each side of his midsection.

"Most girls I know don't like it."

"Well, I'm a woman and I have no problem with my man coming in my mouth." She kissed his lips and gave him a naughty smile. _Her man_, he thought. She continued to kiss down his body until she reached his length. She gripped him and he bucked his hips. She lowered her mouth over the head of his penis and lightly blew on it.

"Oh my God." He grunted. Olivia smiled, not wanting to tease him any longer she took him completely in her mouth, humming her appreciation for the way his veins felt against her tongue. She slowly began to bob her head up and down with her hands flat against his thighs. Fitz reached for her hair and latched on. She moved her head faster moaning allowing the vibrations to send shock waves through his body. She began to stroke him again with her right hand while she touched herself with the other. She licked his tip and planted kissed all around. Fitz looked down and saw her hands between her legs as she took him fully into her mouth again and they locked eyes. He bit his lip and groaned. Still stroking him, she removed the hand she had between her legs and held it to his lips. He opened his mouth and hummed at the taste of the juices leaving her fingers meeting the taste buds on his tongue. She lifted her head up a little and starting sucking on his tip. Fitz panted, scrunching up his face and she knew he was almost there. She sucked in her cheeks, taking him as deep into her mouth as she could and he erupted. She swallowed every ounce of his cum and continued to move slowly until he grew soft. She licked her lips and he grabbed her arms, bringing her face to his. "You're so hot when you touch yourself."

"Oh yeah? You like that?"

"Very much."

"I'll make a note to do it more often."


	7. Chapter 7 - The Theory of Science

**A/N: Hey! So I wanted to address the fact that I don't mention any form of contraception and wanted you all to know that although they don't use condoms it's safe to assume that they are both clean and free of STDs/STIs and that Liv is on birth control. I just didn't want to go through all of the trouble of writing that extra stuff into the story, but thought it was import to address. Okay, now that that's out of the way here is chapter seven! Enjoy ;)**

_Graduated cylinders, that's what I'm looking for. _It was eleven in the morning and Fitz was in his spare bedroom or what he called his makeshift lab. He was working on a small experiment, something that he always did when he was stressed or bored. He was mixing things together, seeing how they reacted to one another. Bringing him out of his concentration, his phone rang in the pocket of his lab coat.

"Hello?"

"Hey loser."

"Hey Lizzie." Elizabeth Grant, better known as "Lizzie", was Fitz's 17 year old feisty sister. His other sisters, 14 year old McKenzie and 20 year old Rachel, were much easier to handle. All four of the siblings looked like quadruplets. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just miss my annoying big brother."

"You say I'm annoying but you always seem to be the one calling."

"Because I can't say you're awesome. That'd be nice and you know I can't be nice. My heart might grow a few sizes and that seems painful." Fitz laughed at his sister's dark humor. Lizzie always tried to come across as this hard person with no real feelings but truth be told she had one of the biggest hearts he'd ever known anyone to have.

"How's Kenzie? She told me that she's enjoying high school, but I want to make sure she's really okay."

"Relax, 'dad'." She joked "She's fine, her grades are perfect, she's made a lot of friends and she's on the debate team."

"That's awesome. I'm so proud of you guys."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks. So what's up with you?"

"Not much. School, you know."

"Oh so you're not gonna tell me about your new girlfriend?"

"What?"

"I know you talked to Rachel about her and you know Rachel tells me everything."

"So then you know all there is to know."

"32? I never knew you were into older woman." Lizzie teased.

"Lizzie, shut up. I really like her and I want you guys to meet her." Lizzie was shocked. Her brother rarely dated and when he did it was never serious enough for him to want to introduce whoever he was dating to his family.

"Wow, this must be getting serious."

"It is so I need you all to support me when I tell mom and dad."

"You know dad won't care, he's too nice. Mom might take some convincing, but I'm sure Olivia can handle herself."

"Oh she definitely can." He grinned.

"Ew! Was that a sexual innuendo?"

"Yep." Fitz really knew how to get under her skin.

"Okay, gross. Bye."

"Bye, Liz." He laughed as he placed the phone back into his pocket and continued his experiment.

**X_X**

The next morning Olivia sat in her office going over some new art pieces she wanted to put up around the gallery.

*_Knock Knock_*

"Come in."

Abby poked her head in with the door half way open. "Guess who's here." She opened the door all the way to reveal Fitz standing by the doorframe.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hi, come in." She waved him in and he entered her office as Abby left closing the door behind her. "I actually have something for you." Olivia dug into her purse and took out a key. "It's a key to the gallery so that you don't have to wait for me to come down anytime you come over to my place."

"Liv, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I trust you with my apartment so I trust you with the gallery." He smiled at the word trust and took the key from her hand.

"Thanks."

"Mhm. So what are you doing here? I thought you said you were meeting your sisters today?"

"About that, I really would like it if you could come with me."

"You want me to meet your sisters?" Olivia's eyes bulged and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Please? I know it's early in the relationship and we technically aren't official and I sound really high school right now, but whatever the case I just want them to meet you." Olivia wasn't sure about that. What would his sisters think of her? Olivia had no sisters, just Harrison. She didn't know what to expect, but if it meant this much to him she would do it.

"Okay." She sighed.

"Okay?"

"Okay. I'll meet your sisters." Fitz nearly ran to her side kissing her multiple times all over her face causing Olivia to giggle.

"Thank you so much, Livvie!"

"You're welcome, Dr. Grant."

"Future Dr. I'm not an official scientist yet." He replied modestly.

"Well, you're a scientist to me. My scientist. My very sexy, smart, sweet scientist." She grinned grabbing his face to peck his lips.

**X_X **

An hour later Fitz and Olivia were sitting in a restaurant waiting for his sisters to arrive. When she saw them walking through the door she tensed up. Fitz chuckled at how the ever so confident Olivia Pope seemed so nervous. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand and felt her relax.

"Hey!" Fitz called out to get his sisters' attention. He hugged all three girls and grabbed Olivia's hand to introduce them. "Liv this is Rachel, Elizabeth and Mckenzie."

"It so nice to meet you. Fitz has told me so much about the three of you." They all sat down at the table as Olivia prepared herself for an interrogation.

"So Liv, can I call you Liv?" Rachel began. Olivia smiled and nodded allowing Rachel to continue. "Our brother told us you're an artist and that you have your own art gallery."

"Yes, I've been drawing and painting since I was 5 and I opened the gallery about 2 years ago."

"That's awesome." Elizabeth chimed in. "Kenzie loves to draw." McKenzie glared at Elizabeth. Though she had a great love for art she was very shy about it. She was very shy about most things.

"Yes, Fitz told me about some of your drawings. I'd love to see them sometime." Olivia said facing McKenzie and she blushed at Olivia's acknowledgment.

"Are you and my brother having sex?" Elizabeth blurted. Olivia's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open a little as she turned to face Fitz who was glaring at Elizabeth. Rachel punched her sister's arm giving her a dirty look.

"Ouch!" Elizabeth yelled, rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Liv. Lizzie likes to say things for pure shock value." Rachel explained.

"That's fine." Olivia gave a small smile, now feeling nervous again.

"Can we see your gallery?" McKenzie asked finally taking the opportunity to speak up.

"Of course. We can visit after lunch if you all aren't in a rush." Olivia offered.

"We would love to." Rachel interjected before her middle sister had a chance to say something else stupid.

They ordered their food and spent the rest of lunch chatting and getting to know each other.

"I think they like you." Fitz whispered into Olivia's ear. He smiled and she matched his smile finally feeling at ease.

**X_X**

After lunch Fitz and Olivia brought his sisters to the gallery. Fitz watched as McKenzie seemed glued to Olivia, wanting to know any and everything about all the art she saw. The two older girls occasionally went off on their own enjoying the different masks and sculptures located near the back of the gallery. When Fitz saw his youngest sister light up as Olivia showed her some of her favorite pieces he couldn't help but feel like this is the way it was supposed to be.

Rachel, Elizabeth and Mckenzie hugged Olivia saying their goodbyes before Fitz walked them out to Rachel's car, telling them to get home safe. When Fitz came back into the building Olivia was standing before the same painting she showed him the first time they met. "They really enjoyed their time with you, Livvie. Mckenzie is totally enamored with you."

"She's adorable and very passionate. She reminds me of myself at that age." Olivia looked up at Fitz to see that silly grin of his. "What?"

"You know you're officially my girlfriend now." He said pulling her in close.

"That's more than okay with me." She smiled and kissed him. This was a new start. A fresh start and Olivia wasn't going to let anything ruin it.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Theory of Love

_One month later_

It was 1:42 in the early morning and Olivia was emptying out all of the contents of her stomach.

"Livvie, you okay?" Fitz called from the other end of the phone. Olivia flushed the toilet and began to wash her mouth out as she picked up her phone off of the counter.

"Hey, yeah. I'm fine. Just lady problems."

"Lady problems?" Immediately picking up on what he was thinking, Olivia began to protest.

"No! No, God no. I just think my period is coming soon. Sometimes it makes me sick like this."

"Oh." He sighed, relieved. "You want me to bring you something? I can come and rub your back."

"Fitz, I'm fine. You don't have to do any of that."

"Do you want me to do it?" Fitz asked knowing how to get the truth out of her. If he asked her a more direct question he had a better chance of getting a real answer.

"Yes..." She said reluctantly. Olivia hated asking for help and she didn't want anyone taking care of her.

"I'll be right there."

**X_X**

An hour later Fitz and Olivia were laying on the couch as Fitz fed her chocolate fudge ice cream.

"How'd you know I'd want chocolate?"

"I didn't, but my sisters usually crave sweets when they're on their period so I figured you might."

"You know what else I want?"

"What?"

"Chips. I just wanna eat junk." She laughed taking the ice cream into her mouth.

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing I brought an assortment of chips, isn't it?" He said leaning into his nap sack to grab bags of Doritos, Lays and Popcorn. Olivia eyed the food and looked at Fitz sweetly.

"You're the perfect boyfriend, I love you." Fitz's eyes widened at her confession and Olivia quickly chastised herself.

"Sorry." She laughed nervously. "It's the food talking." Fitz frowned causing Olivia or look away.

"So you don't love me?" Fitz smiled amused by her embarrassment.

_I do, I just didn't mean to say it. _"Oh, did I show you my latest sketch?" She said hoping off of the couch to go grab her sketch book from her bedroom, effectively changing the subject. Fitz knew Olivia meant it, but he also knew she wasn't ready to truly admit it so he decided that he would leave it for now.

**X_X**

"Liv, you okay?" Abby asked as they took down the Christmas display.

"Yeah, why?"

"You keep scrunching up your face."

"I have cramps."

"Oh poor thing. Is it your period?"

"I think so. "

"Have you thrown up at all." Abby asked, knowing how Olivia's body could get when she was on her menstrual cycle.

"Yeah a few times last night."

"Oh no." Abby frowned. "Well, on a lighter note, how's Mr. Science?" Olivia sighed heavily and halted her movements "Uh oh. What happened, Liv?"

"I told him I love him." Abby's eyes widened as Olivia continued to untangle the lights from the reindeer's antlers.

"Uh, wow?"

"I know. I didn't mean to say it. I wasn't feeling well, he came over to take care of me and I just felt so emotional." She explained. "Stupid period." She continued, mumbling to herself.

"Yikes, what'd he say?"

"He basically asked me if I meant it. I avoided the question like a little scared kitten and he didn't bring it up again."

"Did you mean it?" Abby asked stopping to face Olivia completely. Olivia paused and started to open her mouth when Huck walked over.

"Liv, sorry to bother you, did you still need me to program the new display before you put it up?"

"Yes, I'll show it to you. It's in my office." She got up and began walking when Abby caught her arm.

"Hey, we'll talk about his later." Olivia nodded quickly and went into her office.

**X_X**

Later that night Olivia was sketching in her bed and eating popcorn when she heard her phone ding.

**Fitz: Are you avoiding me?**

_Yes._

**Olivia: No, why?**

**Fitz: You know I have a key now. I could go over there right now and make you tell me the truth. **

**Olivia: How? **

Olivia's phone rang and she picked up to hear Fitz's voice. "Do I have to spank you?"

"That depends. What'd I do?" She asked innocently.

"You're lying to me." Olivia sighed. The conversation was taking a turn for the worst and she'd much rather have phone sex than have an argument.

"Fitz-"

"No, Livvie. Talk to me. Please."

"I don't wanna talk." She replied seductively. Fitz felt his arousal and though he knew that they needed to discuss what she said, he'd rather have that conversation in person. So he would let her win this one.

"What do you wanna do?"

"I wanna taste you." She could hear his breathing shift and mentally patted herself on the back.

"What else?"

"I want you to fuck my mouth."

"Livvie!" He exclaimed somewhat surprised by her vulgar response. He knew she could say some naughty things, but nothing ever really prepared him when she did.

"Too much?" Olivia giggled at his prudish ways.

"A little." He laughed lightly.

"You like it." She accused in a soft tone.

"Do not."

"Oh okay, then I guess I should just hang up so that I can use my vibrator in peace."

"No, stop. Wait."

"Yes?"

"Are you in bed?"

"Yes." She replied moving her sketch pad and pencils to the floor.

"What are you wearing?"

"My white sports bra and my gray shorts."

"Take it off."

"All of it?"

"All of it."

Olivia was happy to let him exercise his sexual control and allow him to be the dominate one. She took off the little clothes she had on and laid against her pillow. "Okay. They're off."

"Now I want you to play with that pretty little pussy."

"Yes, Dr. Grant." Olivia was so turned on, Fitz almost never said things like pussy or cock. He always felt silly saying such profane words, but Olivia brought out another side of him. A side he had no idea existed and it was just festering away, waiting to show itself. Realizing she had been expecting her period Olivia cautiously allowed her hand to travel down to her core, relieved when she felt no blood. She then began to rub circles into her clit and let out a soft moan.

"Are you wet?"

"A little." She whispered.

"Just a little?"

"Is that bad, Dr.?" She asked in a little voice she knew would make him hard.

"Yes, very bad. You should be soaking wet."

"What can I do to change that?"

"I want you to take two fingers into your mouth and suck on them. After that I want you to insert those two fingers inside yourself." Olivia did as she was told and began to pump her fingers in and out. Fitz took off of his boxers and started to stroke himself to the symphony that was Olivia. When she heard his grunts she moved faster getting even more turned by the sounds of her own wetness. "Fuck" she whispered.

"Such a naughty mouth, do you need a spanking naughty girl?"

"Yes!" Her breathy answer told him she was close and he was going to help her go over the edge.

"Spank that pretty pussy for me baby." Olivia removed her hand and gently smacked her clit, she whimpered and Fitz moaned squeezing himself to mimic her clasping walls. He was close too. Olivia bucked her hips driving her fingers deeper allowing her palm to rub against her nub or nerves. "Come for me, Livvie. I wanna hear you come." With just two more pumps Olivia came, moaning loudly, convulsing and shaking as Fitz allowed his orgasm to take over. After a while their orgasms subsided and a comfortable silence fell over them.

"Pussy, huh?" Olivia teased once her body calmed down.

"Shut up, that's your influence Ms. Pope."

"I guess." She laughed, knowing it was true. "But you like it."

"I love it."

"Well, I'm worn out." She yawned.

"Goodnight, Livvie."

"Goodnight, Fitz."

"And, Liv."

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."


	9. Chapter 9 - The Theory of Sentiment

**AN: Hello! The new year is upon us! Hope you all had a great Christmas. Sorry for the slight delay, but here is chapter nine :D**

There were small wooden boxes and an array of masks. There were paintings and sculptures, jewelry and pictures. Pictures. There were pictures of her. Madison Hailey Pope. Olivia held a stack of photographs in her hands. Looking over each of them, one by one. When she saw a picture of herself sitting on her aunt's lap she stopped to compose herself. Olivia couldn't have been any older than seven or eight and she was holding up a painting that she proudly did on her own, with a little guidance from Maddie. Olivia remembered that day clearly. Her mother was in the hospital after the first suicide attempt. Olivia was too young to really be aware of what was happening and all of her family kept it well hidden. That is, until the second suicide attempt, when Olivia was 14.

**Flashback **

"_Mom?" Olivia called out to her mother. She had just arrived home from school and she couldn't wait to show her mom how well she'd done on her art project. "Mom." She called again, this time just a little bit louder. She must have startled her because Olivia suddenly heard a thud. Something fell in the kitchen and she went in to follow the noise. When she entered the room she saw a bag of flour on the floor. Her mother must have been in the mood to bake because there were pans and other ingredients out to make a cake. Still walking Olivia had yet to see her mother. She got closer to the flour and checked to make sure it wasn't open before she placed it back onto the counter and that's when she heard it. Crying. Was her mother crying? She walked further to see her mother sitting at the foot of the dining room table. _

"_Mom, what happened?" She asked, worried that it was something serious. She rarely ever saw her mother cry. When she moved to hold her hand she saw it. The blood spilling from her wrists. "Mom, did you do this?" Olivia felt her own emotions coming on and fought the urge to let her tears flow._

"_Baby, go upstairs." _

"_Mom-"_

"_Go, Olivia!" Olivia was confused. She had no clue what had just happened or what led her mother to do something so harmful to herself. Was she angry? Was she sad? Why? What was going on? When Eli came home he tended to Maya before going upstairs to speak with Olivia. He knocked on the door, honoring the privacy and respect that they raised their daughter to have for others._

"_Come in." She let out in a small voice._

"_Livvie-"_

"_Did mom cut herself? On purpose?" Eli paused. How was he suppose to tell her that her mother was suicidal and had been for years?_

"_Olivia, you're mother is going to through a lot right now. It's complicated and I wish I could explain, but I don't want you to concern yourself with this. Know that your mother will be alright and we are dealing with this. Okay?" Okay? What was okay? Okay meant that no blood would be shed. Okay meant that her mother wouldn't be on the kitchen floor crying as if someone were dead. So, no. It wasn't okay. Nothing was okay._

**Present Day**

Olivia sat on the floor and continued to look through her aunts belongings. Just as she was getting ready to put it all away she found something that she hadn't seen in years. It was a locket that belonged to her grandmother. A woman she had never met, but heard hundreds of stories about. Maddie never wore it, but would always say how she wanted Olivia to have it on her wedding day as her something old. Olivia was brought out of her thoughts by her ringing phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Liv, you're not in the gallery." Fitz sounded concerned and she felt a bit guilty for making him worry.

"I'm in my room, come up."

As Olivia began putting things away back into the trunk she heard Fitz approaching her bedroom.

"Hi." He flashed that beautiful smile of his.

"Hi."

"Are you okay?" Olivia's face was laced with confusion. She had a moment of clarity when she saw Fitz bend down to wipe a lone tear on the apple of her cheek. She didn't even realized that she had been crying.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just finally looking through all of my aunt's stuff."

"Can I see?" He asked looking at a small clay sculpture in her hand. She handed it to him and watched him gaze at it in wonder. She loved exposing him to new pieces of art. He always reacted the same way. So open to learn. Come to think of it, he seemed to be that way with most things. Especially sex. With that thought, Olivia gently took the sculpture out of his hand and licked his lips in her usual way, like an ice cream cone. Fitz closed his eyes and moaned a little at the sensation.

"God, I swear my dick twitches every time you do that." His eyes popped open once he noticed his own words. His face turned red as he buried it in the crook of her neck. Olivia lightly scratched his nape, playing in his hair and laughed at his candidness. She was somewhat overjoyed knowing that she was rubbing off on him.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

He lifted his head to look at her, drowning in the chocolate irises of her eyes. "I'm just not at naughty as you." He responded poking her side. Something she noticed he'd do whenever she teased him and it caused her to smirk.

"Not true, mister. I have plenty of love marks that say otherwise."

"Speaking of love…" Fitz started and Olivia sighed. She knew where he was going with this conversation. "We never talked about what you confessed to me the other day." At that, Olivia stood up to take off of her clothes, readying herself to change into something less constricting.

"Livvie…" Fitz stalked towards her as she stood in her underwear taking out a pair of black shorts and a matching camisole. Fitz took the clothes from her hands and Olivia looked up at him.

"Fitz-"

"Did you mean it?"

Olivia took a deep breathe, almost afraid that if she admitted the truth she'd vanish or crumble into a million pieces. "Yes." She looked down, no longer able to hold his gaze. She felt emotionally naked and for Olivia that was worse than actually being physically bare. It made her feel much more vulnerable than she was used to. Fitz tilted her face up to see her eyes and traced her lips with his thumb.

"And I meant it when I said it back." Olivia took his thumb into her mouth and sucked it firmly and Fitz groaned. "Another thing that makes my dick twitch." He expressed, this time a little less embarrassed by his own outburst. Giggling, she removed his thumb from her mouth taking his hand in hers before she pecked his lips and smiled.

"Well then make love to me, Dr. Grant." And he did.

**X_X**

Olivia woke up to find herself entangled in Fitz. She moved her head slightly from his chest and looked down to see one arm around her holding onto her backside and the other gently laid upon her breast. Something else she noticed about him. He loved to sleep with her breasts in his hands. There was something so innocent and intimate about the way he did it that made her believe that it wasn't just solely about sex. It was apart of their emotional attachment and essential to the growing love that they now shared. She glanced over his shoulder at the clock to see what time is was. It was only a little after three in the morning so she felt the urge to paint. Knowing Fitz would come looking for her if she left his side she opted to draw in her bed with the sketch pad that she kept in the drawer at the bottom of her nightstand. Carefully, she removed herself from his grip so that she could retrieve her pencil and pad. After well over an hour of drawing she noticed Fitz moving around with a look of discomfort on his face. Olivia grew worried as his movements became more violent. She moved her things to her bedside table when she realized that he was experiencing a seizure. She remembered a few things that she had learned from an epileptic friend from her high school days and remained calm as she laid him on his side. She placed herself behind him, softly declaring that everything was okay. Shortly after, his movements slowed down until they finally stopped. About a minute later, he slowly came to and Olivia moved to sit in front of him.

"Hi, you. You alright?" She asked, stroking his hair.

"Did I have a seizure?" Olivia nodded her head and he immediately felt horrible. "Did I scare you?"

"No." She lied. Sure she was calm, but that's because she knew that if she panicked his seizure would have only become more violent. But inside she was freaking out. "Fitz, are you epileptic?"

"I'm so sorry. I should have told you. It's just that I haven't had a seizure in so long; I didn't really think it'd be a problem."

"What do you think brought it on?"

Fitz looked down and scratched his head. "Probably just stress. School, you know?"

She knew he was lying, but as always, didn't push.

"Do you want some water?" He nodded his head and she went into the kitchen to get him a bottle of water from the fridge. When she returned he was sitting up with his head in his hands.

"Fitz." She whispered to get his attention.

"Thank you." He took the bottle from her hand and took a sip before handing it back. She placed it on the nightstand and moved in closer to him.

"I'm sorry, Livvie."

"Shh, just go back to sleep." She allowed him to lay on her chest as his left hand reclaimed her right breast. She continued to stroke his hair until his breath slowed down and he was asleep again.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Theory of Epilepsy

**AN: Hi guys, Happy New Year! :) I just want to say a quick thank you to all of you who are following, reading, reviewing and sharing! It truly means so much to me that you're all enjoying my story. So, without further ado, here is chapter ten :D**

She wakes up with Fitz's face still buried in her chest. She stares at him for a few minutes almost afraid of him. More so afraid of what his body can do. Images of him convulsing in the most painful of ways, barely allowed her to rest. Only falling asleep when her eyelids became entirely too heavy to hold open. Fitz begins to stir and when he finally opens his eyes to face her she tries her best to smile without showing concern because she doesn't want him to feel fragile.

"Hi." He says with a silly grin.

"Hi." She smiles softly.

"What's wrong?" _Damn it. _She curses herself for never being able to keep up a good poker face. Her mother always told her that she could never hide anything. Making herself, sometimes, incredibly easy to read.

"Nothing." She tries to give him a reassuring smile but it comes off as a sort of grimace.

"You are a terrible liar." He laughs and she laughs with him, momentarily giving him time to forget his interrogation. They stop and he inches towards her. She doesn't make a move and he kisses her, causing her to tense up and it doesn't go unnoticed.

He gives her a confused look and says, "What it is?" This time she doesn't bother trying to hide as she looks at him with a bit of fear in her eyes. He pulls away a little to get a better read on her emotions and that's when it hits him.

"You're scared aren't you? You're afraid I'll have another seizure."

The last thing she wants him to think is that she's afraid of him and she has this childish need to prove that she's not 'chicken', so she does the only thing that she can think of and she kisses him back. Her body is still tense and he can feel that she isn't convinced that he's 100% okay. So he takes it upon himself to move his hand from her breast to play with the hem of her silk undies. She gasps when his fingers find her sensitive bud. He kisses her then sucks her bottom lip, running his middle finger up and down her wetness. She loses all control of her eyes as they roll to the back of her head. He lets go of her lip and latches onto her nipple. Sucking, nibbling, licking and it's driving her insane. Suddenly he's traveling down her her body trailing wet kisses until he reaches her center kissing her through her panties and before she can protest he removes them and immediately begins to suck on her clit. She arches her back and grinds her hips, pushing her pussy closer to his face. She had never let him do this before. She's so used to being the giver in her relationships. Always the one pleasing her partner. And even when she did allow her previous boyfriends to go down on her it never felt like this. _Where'd he learn to get so good at this?_ He gives her a long lick, similar to the ones she's always giving his lips and she shutters. He then proceeds to enter her with his tongue while his hands roam her body. One hand massages her breasts, alternating between gentle caresses and pinching her nipples. While his other hand rubs firm circles into her nub of nerves.

"Ugh!" She moans loudly and that's when she feels her orgasm creeping through her body. After a few seconds her body calms down and Fitz makes his way back up to her lips, kissing her deeply, allowing her to taste herself.

"Mmm, had I known you were that good I would have let you do that a long time ago." She confesses breathlessly.

He gives her a small smile. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Livvie." She turns into him giving him a serious look as she begins to stroke his hair.

"I'm not afraid of you...I'm afraid for you."

"Livvie, I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You are far from fine."

"Olivia, I know my body-"

"Fitz, what brought on the seizure?"

"I told you-"

"Don't tell me it's school."

He's beginning to get angry, but she won't waver. She will not let this go.

"Fitz-"

"Olivia, just stop." He yells, moving from the bed, and she lays there stunned by his attitude.

"Why are you getting angry with me?"

"Just drop it."

"I will not drop it."

"Why do you care?" His words push her over the edge.

"Why do I care?" She begins, now she's getting angry. "Because I was terrified last night! I had no idea if you'd be okay. I..." Her voice breaks off and Fitz instantly feels like the worst boyfriend ever.

"I'm sorry." He moves in closer to her on the bed and she uses the opportunity to grab his face.

"Fitz, I care about you so deeply. But I can't properly care for you if you don't let me help you and I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on with you." They stay quiet for a minute then he responds.

"It's the insomnia." She furrows her brows in confusion and he continues. "Lack of sleep can cause seizures."

"Oh, Fitz, why didn't you tell me any of this? There are things we can do to help that." He looks down at her still bare body and grins wickedly. "Not that, silly." She rolls her eyes and laughs. "Okay, well, not just that. But I'm talking about medication. Have you seen a doctor?"

"Not since high school."

"I'll go with you." She eagerly offers and he can't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Okay."

**X_X**

It was a little past eight o'clock n the evening and they had discussed all of Fitz's options. They decided that they'd make an appointment for him to see a doctor later in the week and get something prescribed to help with his insomnia.

"Have you talked to your sisters or your parents?" She asks as they lay cuddled up on her sofa.

"No, my sisters would do nothing but yell at me and my parents would be a lot worse. I know I should have talked to someone, but I thought I could handle it."

"Wait, Fitz, how many seizures have you had recently?"

"I had about five since we met. Six including last night."

"Fitz," She begins lifting up her head to look at him, "you can't keep that to yourself. You know how dangerous it is to have seizures by yourself. What if you fell and hit your head?" She lays back down, letting her head meet his chest. "That's it, you're staying with me until the doctor gives you the okay. I don't want you to be alone."

"Livvie..." He whines like a child.

"I'm not compromising on this. You're staying here."

"I don't want you to see me like that again." He says, softly, the thought of her having to take care of him makes him feel helpless.

"Fitz, I don't like seeing you that way either, but I'd rather you be here with me so that I know you're okay. Please, at least do it for me?"

He sighs. "Okay." They're quiet for a little while longer, as he massages her scalp.

"So..." he begins again. "you really liked it?"

She turns to face him. "Liked what?"

"You know, when I..." She knows what he's trying to say but she wants to hear the words.

"What?"

"You know." He chuckles

"Un uh, you have to say it."

He groans in disapproval. "Livvie."

"Fitz, just say it."

He rolls his eyes and sighs, licking his lips before he begins to speak.

"When I...ate your pussy."

"Mmm," She closes her eyes and bites her lip, "say it again."

"Olivia."

"Please?" She bats her eyelashes and he gives her a look that says 'I can't believe you're making me say this'. "Oh come on, Fitz, you just said it." She giggles.

He sighs."Pussy." She bites her lip again and grins and he repeats himself only this time slower and his voice goes deeper. "Pussy."

"Who's pussy is it?" She asks, giving him free reign to be the dominant one.

"Mine." He growls in her ear.

"Yours." She turns to kiss him and grabs his hand to place it over her core. "All yours."

Fitz slowly lifts her hips, pulling down her underwear, not bothering to remove the t-shirt she's wearing, as Olivia reaches behind her back to remove his boxers; leaving him completely naked. He teases her entrance a little, coating his hardness with her essence. Olivia begins to grind herself onto him and he enters her swiftly. She groans as he gently nibbles on her shoulder. They begin a steady rhythm earning moans from each other. Olivia turns her head to capture his lips and they kiss, speeding up their pace. Their tongues massage one another and they can both feel their release building. Moments later they're coming together. Their bodies rock against one other and she reaches back to play with his hair, watching his body convulse, only this time in pleasure and she can't help but love how his body shakes when he comes. She loves how he looks. Not in pain, but in absolute bliss. She smiles as their bodies come down from their high and lightly kisses his lips.

"I love this. I love you."

"I love you too, Livvie."


	11. Chapter 11 - The Theory of Coition

**AN: So, incase you didn't notice, I wrote chap ten in present tense. Wanted to try something different. I don't know if I'll keep up with it though *shrugs*. Also, someone suggested that Liv get something for her insomnia as well so that she does not have seizures. While she probably should seek help for other health issues, Fitz has EPILEPSY. Lack of sleep, WHEN YOU ARE AN EPILEPTIC, can cause seizures. Olivia does have epilepsy, she will be fine, promise. LOL! Anywho, enjoy chapter eleven ;) **

"Fuck, right there." Olivia panted, it was almost two in the afternoon and Fitz figured he would join her for lunch. She was feasting on food when he decided to feast on her. Olivia sat up on her long wooden rectangular coffee table, supported by her elbows, as she played with her breasts. Fitz fingered her core and sucked on her love button, as he liked to call it. Olivia was still trying to break him out of his sexual shell, so far getting him to say words like 'dick' and 'pussy' but 'cock', 'clit' and 'cunt' were simply out of the question. Of course, unless she got him hard enough and all hot and bothered, then he was willing to say and do just about anything she asked.

"Uggghhhh! Fitz, harder!" She exclaimed before taking a second to breathe and lick her lips. "Faster." Olivia tugged at his hair and he complied. Her eyes met her brain as they rolled back in contentment. "Yes, like that. Oh my God!" Fitz added another finger and his thumb found her bundle of nerves so that he could reach up and kiss her. He took her bottom lip into his mouth and she groaned. Fitz was enjoying this. He had never been with a woman who was so unafraid to voice her wants. Most girls assumed he'd know what to do, not to say he never did, but he isn't a mind reader. With Olivia he never had to guess. She always let him know and even during the times she was silent he was able to follow his instants because she was the perfect partner. She taught him how to trust himself and go with the flow. They moved in sync, always.

"I think someone's coming." He said, with a grin, against her lips. He could feel her walls beginning to clench and trap his fingers with her heat.

"Don't get cheeky Fi- Uh!" He sped up his movements and felt her twitch.

"What was that?"

"Okay, I'm coming." She moaned, grabbing his face and he held up her torso with his free hand ensuring that she wouldn't fall back.

Fitz leaned in so that they were connected at the forehead and watched in amazement as his beautiful girlfriend shook, jerked, yelled, screamed and cursed.

"You're such a fucking lady." He teased her about her colorful language.

She laughed and kissed his lips. "Hush, hot boy."

_Hot boy. _Fitzsmiled, he loved it when she him called that.

Olivia checked the watch on her wrist as she caught her breath. "I should probably get back to the gallery."

"Noooo." He groaned in disapproval.

Olivia giggled. "You can come with me."

"That's what I'm trying to do." He said moving closer so that he could grind his jean clad erection into her core. She gave him a small smile as she undid his pants for a quickie.

**X_X **

It was time to close up and Abby sat in Olivia's office as they went over details of the new exhibit for next month.

"You were late coming back from lunch." Abby said teasingly, interrupting their talk of patterns and colors. Olivia didn't say a word as she continued to rummage through the papers on her desk.

"Liv."

Olivia stopped, abruptly placing the papers back on her desk. "Yes, Abby?"

"What were you doing?" She grinned.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answers to."

"So you were having sex!"

"Yes and I'd appreciate it if this stayed between us. Harrison still doesn't know."

"Liv, you gotta him a break. What makes you think Harrison won't approve. Fitz is sweet and genuine. Oh, and smart!"

"He doesn't think I'm ready to date again."

"You're 32, when are you supposed to date then?"

Olivia chuckles. "Abby, seriously. You know the deal."

"Yeah, yeah but I've already told you, he's nothing like Jake or Edison. Especially Jake." Abby rolls her eyes, looking off into the short distance between the chair she sat in, in front of Olivia's desk, and the wall plastered with art.

"He is nothing like them. He's such a sweetheart and so understanding and yes smart. If perfection were possible, he'd be it."

"So tell Harrison."

"I will. Soon. I promise."

"Mhm." Abby purses her lips in disbelief.

Olivia smiles. "Come on, let's lock up."

**X_X **

"Livvie?" He whispered as they laid in her king sized bed.

"Hmm?" She was unusually tired and sleep was beginning to claim her.

"You remember when you were sick because of your period and I thought were pregnant?"

"Mhm."

"What would you have done if you were?"

At that, Olivia slowly opened her eyes to see Fitz laying beside her, staring straight into her eyes.

"What made you think of that?"

"I don't know. Sometimes..." he hesitated, "I dream about us and we're married with babies."

A smile played on her lips as she too had similar dreams. She sat up a little, cuddling her pillow. "Honey, I would love to marry you and have your babies someday, but I would never allow that to happen now."

His brows furrowed and he frowned a little. "Why?"

"Fitz, marriage is one thing, but a baby is drastically life changing."

"So, I'll adjust."

She smiled lightly again and took a deep breath, briefly allowing her eyelids to fall closed, before looking back at him. "You know what I think?"

He shook his head, not knowing her thoughts.

"I think that you are in love with idea of a baby. I think you're in love with the image of my swollen belly and a tiny person with features that are the perfect mixture of you and me."

He laid quite with his head propped up by the palm of his hand, listening to her every word.

"But you know what else I think? I think that you didn't dream about the many late nights in which this little person would wake up every few hours or the money, time and energy it takes to raise a child. You're barely 25 and still in school and you have to remain a little selfish in order to finish. You don't have time for a baby. I know you think you're ready, but I don't think you are." She spoke softly, making sure that her words didn't seem harsh.

Fitz looked down before speaking. Now he felt stupid for bringing it up. "I guess you're right."

"Hey, you." She began, lifting his face by his chin so that their eyes could meet again. "I don't know why you have this sudden urge to be a daddy, but you have all the time in the world. And one day, when our babies are teenagers, you'll wish you could trade them in for a cocker spaniel and a golden retriever."

He laughed, like she hoped and all was right with the world again.

"One day, not too far in the future, but not now. Okay?"

He nodded and she gestured for him to come closer so that he could lay on her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair before they both dozed off into dreamland.

**X_X**

After a much needed doctor visit, Fitz and Olivia went to his apartment to pack up some of his things. The doctor agreed with Olivia and advised that, if possible, he stay with her for awhile so that she could monitor his progress.

"What's this?" Olivia dangled an item made of soft silky material on her index finger. Fitz averted his attention from his duffel bag and his eyes bugged as he hurriedly snatched it from her hands making Olivia fall onto his bed in fits of laughter. "Is that my underwear?"

"It's clean." He clarified, bashfully.

"Oh my God, when did you get my underwear?" She continued laughing.

"I took them when we had sex in your office."

"And you washed them?!" She laughed harder.

"Stop laughing at me." He said with a chuckle. "This is embarrassing."

"Awe, don't be embarrassed, hot boy. I think it's sorta cute." She said with a wink.

He shook his head and persisted to pack his things.

"Do your parents know you're staying with me?" She asked once the laughter died down.

"Liv, I'm 24 not 5. They don't need to know my whereabouts."

"Don't you think you should at least tell them what's going on with you?"

"I'll tell them."

Not wanting to push, she simply nodded. "Okay."

"You know, we say 'okay' a lot." He said with air quotes around the word.

"Well, that's because everything's okay." She giggled.

"You know what it reminds me of?"

"What?"

"_The Fault in Our Stars."_

_"_You saw the movie or read the book?_"_

_"_The movie. Lizzie and McKenzie made me take them to see it."

"Are you asking if 'okay' can be our always?" She grinned playing with the curl on his forehead.

"Maybe..." He replied slowly, grinning back.

"Okay." She whispered, pulling his face in for a light peck on the lips.

"Okay."


	12. Chapter 12 - The Theory of Birthdays

Fitz showered Olivia with delicate kisses, all over her face, up and down her neck and across her collarbone. He peppered her with kisses to her plump lips and she finally woke up to see Fitz lying between her legs.

"Happy Birthday, Olivia Carolyn Pope." He greeted.

Olivia held his face and smiled sweetly as they lay together, tangled in her sheets. Olivia's curly mane was splayed out on her white pillow case, surrounding her face.

"Thank you, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III."

She giggled and he smiled at her lovingly. _God, I'll never get tired of the way he looks at me._

"I have something for you."

Olivia gave him a look and he chuckled.

"Don't look so surprised."

He rose up off of the bed to grab his duffle bag, unveiling a small metal basket full of pine cones.

"So it's nothing special but.."

Fitz placed the basket on the floor to take out a very long skinny wooden stick.

"Take this." He handed the stick over to Olivia. Once Olivia took hold of the stick Fitz took out a lighter from the small compartment on the side of his bag.

"Fitz, what are we doing?"

"Be patient, woman." Olivia tried her best not to laugh at his tone.

"Okay, come on." He takes her free hand and leads her to the living room and places the basket on the light wooden coffee table before moving it a few feet from the couch. Sitting down, he gestures for Olivia to sit on his lab and proceeds to instruct her.

"You're going to light the end of the stick then gently glide over each pine cone."

Perplexed, but obedient she took the lighter from Fitz's hands and lit the stick. He helped her to slowly move the stick over the pine cones and watched the flames come to life. A rainbow of hues rose from the basket and she gasped turning her head to look at a grinning Fitz. _Why didn't I know this was possible?_

"And there you have it. Multi-colored fire." He took the stick from her hand to wave out the remaining fire. Leaning back on to his chest she admired the flames before her.

"Fitz, it's beautiful." She whispers and shifts her body to face him. "It's scientific art."

"So you like it?" Fitz was so afraid Olivia would hate it or think it was silly.

She smiled. "I love it."

They shared loving gazes until Olivia heard her phone ringing. She checked the clock on the wall and knew it was most likely her father calling. Telling Fitz she'd be right back, she shuffled to her room to grab her phone off of her night stand.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hey, baby girl, happy birthday."

"Thanks." She responded sweetly as she walked back to sit by Fitz.

"How's thirty-three treating you?"

"Same as 32." She giggles.

"You know Maddie would never forgive me if I didn't get you at least one thing art related so I'm gonna come by later to bring you your present."

Olivia's smile faded as she looked at Fitz and remembered that he's staying with her. She wasn't worried about what her father would think because he was a kind open-minded person, but the news would get to her extremely judgmental mother. She was so caught up in Fitz and his problems that she completely forgot to mention him to them. Wanting them to properly meet him, she spoke up.

"Oh no, dad, that's okay. You don't have to do that. I'll stop by and get it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want you to rest your old man bones." She teased making him chuckle.

"Alight, see you later, Livvie."

"Okay, dad."

Saying their goodbyes they hung up and Olivia looked up to see Fitz staring at her.

"So that was your dad?"

"Yup."

"Why don't you want him to come over?"

She gave him a look that said: you know why.

"What, you don't think they'll like me?" He half joke.

"I think they'll love you." _Well at least my father will._ "But they're going to ask too many questions that I'm not ready to answer yet."

"Liv, we can answer them together."

She sighed, looking back at the fire as it began to die down.

"Livvie, please?" He started to pout and she didn't look because she knew that she'd give in.

"Please?" He whined and kissed her neck. "Please?" He traced her collarbone with the tips of his fingers then moved lower to cup her breast and lightly squeezed as his kisses turned into nibbles.

"Ugh, fine. You can come with me, but that means you have to tell your parents about us." She smirked.

He smiled against her neck before lifting his head to look at her.

"Okay." He spoke softly.

"And you have to tell them about how frequent your seizures have been."

His smile faded. "Liv-"

"Nope, that's the deal."

Knowing he needed to anyway he simply complied. "Fine."

X_X

Olivia just knew that she had lost her mind bringing Fitz to her parents' house, but she was a grown woman. No matter what happened she reminded herself of that and nothing they (she) said could change her mind.

"Remember, don't take anything my mom says personal." Olivia explains for the third time, perhaps repeating it for herself.

"Relax, Liv. I'm a big boy." He smirked.

"That you are." She winks but quickly straightens up when she hears fiddling on the other end of the door.

"Happy birthday, Liv!"

"Harrison, what are you doing here?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uncle Elijah said there's cake and you know I never turn away from food."

Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head momentarily forgetting that Fitz was standing right beside her.

"Hey, what's Bill Nye the science guy doing here?"

Fitz chuckled and extended his arm to Harrison so that they could shake hands.

"Sup, Harrison?"

"Come on." Olivia grabbed on to Fitz and led him into the family room leaving Harrison at the door. She took off her coat then did the same to him so that she could hang them both in the closet. Harrison walked past them confused and went back into the kitchen.

"I take it Harrison doesn't know?" Fitz smiles smugly.

Olivia let out a harsh sigh. "Nope. But he's about to find out."

"Hey," Fitz began, placing his hands on each side of her neck in order to calm her nerves. "me and you." She nodded her head and gave him a small smile. Pulling away, they entered the kitchen together.

"Livvie."

"Dad." She smiles and embraces him.

"You look beautiful." He beamed while she blushed, looking over at Fitz.

"Olivia." Her mother said evenly, sitting down at the table. Olivia guessed that her tone had something to do with Fitz's presence and tried not to let it discourage her.

"Hey, ma." She said sporting a tight smile.

"Liv, aren't you gonna introduce Bill Nye?" Harrison says stuffing his face with a bread roll.

She rolled her eyes at him for the second time that night then faced her parents. "Mom, dad. This is Fitzgerald. Fitz for short. He's my boyfriend." Harrison raised both eyebrows in surprise having no words for Olivia's confession.

"It's great to meet you, Liv speaks highly of both of you." Maya looked at Olivia with a stone face causing Olivia to look down at her shoes, effectively making her feel like a little girl again.

Eli reaches out to shake his hand. "Well, it's great to meet you too, Fitz. Please have a seat. You aren't allergic to chocolate are you?" He asked grabbing a rectangular chocolate cake out of the refrigerator.

"No, sir."

"Olivia, come with me for a second." Maya demandedand Olivia followed behind her knowing she was about to get an earful.

They walked down the hall into one of the guest rooms. Maya closed the door telling Olivia to sit down on the bed. Not wasting anytime, her mother asks:

"How old is that boy?"

"Twenty-four." She mumbled, moving all of her straightened hair to one side.

"Olivia, what the hell are you thinking? Boyfriend?"

"Yes, ma. Boyfriend." She challenged a little feeling her confidence find its way back into her body.

"Is it the sex? Because it can't be the conversation. What on earth would you two have to talk about?"

"Ma, seriously?"

"Little girl, hush. You're a grown woman." _Then why won't you let me act like one?_ "I'm aware that you have desires."

"It's not even like that."

"No? So what's it like?"

"We're in love." Olivia knew she was going to get such huge backlash once the words left her mouth, but it was the truth and it needed to be said.

"Olivia, he's 24 years old. What can that boy possibly know about love?"

"Ma, you and daddy got married at 23."

"That was different."

"How?"

"Well for one, we were the same age."

"Why does it matter that he's younger?"

"I don't like it, Olivia. Makes you look like some kind of cougar and I will not have that. I'm sure you can find a man your age to do whatever he's doing." She gestured to Olivia's slim yet curvaceous figure earning an appalled expression from her daughter. "I don't know why you didn't stay with Edison. If you had stayed with him you would have never gotten burned by Jake and wouldn't be searching for all of the wrong things in that young man."

Angry, Olivia hopped up from the bed making sure she walked past her mother without brushing her, because no matter how much she would have loved to shove her at that moment she knew it wasn't wise. She stormed into the spacious kitchen and immediately walked towards Fitz and saw that Harrison seemed to be grilling him while Eli seemed to be having friendly conversation.

"Fitz, let's go."

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you at home, let's go." The word home wasn't lost on either Eli or Harrison, Olivia ignored Harrison's gaze as Fitz stood up to say his goodbyes. Understanding that it was probably his wife that put his only child in a sour mood Eli told her that he'd bring by her gift later in the week.

The ride home was silent as Olivia clenched her jaw, with her hand firmly on the steering wheel at 10 and 2. Once they arrived to Olivia's apartment she didn't hesitate to remove her clothes. Leaving on just her underwear she threw on a big T-shirt, not even realizing that it was one of Fitz's (not that it really mattered). He watched as she changed and he began to worry. She was quiet and her face was in a mean scowl. He hadn't seen her like this before and he wanted to make her okay.

"Livvie." He stood by her bedroom door as she removed the decorative throw pillows and threw them to the side, not bothering to place them in their proper place in the white waist high wicker basket by the window.

"Liv." He said again, this time capturing her attention. She looked up at him and he softly smiled and her heart fluttered at the sight.

"Lay with me." She said quietly and he removed his clothing, putting them in the dirty clothes hamper, leaving him in nothing but blue plaid boxers. They got on top of the comforter and he pulled her into his chest.

"Wanna talk about it?" She shook her head, not wanting to repeat her mother's words and he simply kissed the top of her head as they cuddled in silence. At least this wasn't the worst birthday she'd ever had.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Theory of Tribulations

Olivia sat at her desk in the middle of the afternoon. With a splitting headache she sipped on the water bottle that she'd been nursing for the last ten minutes. She placed the bottle back onto her desk when she heard Abby enter the room.

"Hey, I asked Harrison to tell you that Quinn would be out today, did he tell you?"

"No, but I talked to her myself. Harrison isn't speaking to me."

Abby gave her a knowing look. "You told him?"

"And my parents."

"Oh, God. What'd your mom say?"

"She thinks I'm dating Fitz for sex, she called me a cougar. And then she reminded me of how much of a fuck up I am for leaving Edison and getting 'burned' by Jake."

"Liv, you know none of that was on you right?"

"Of course." Olivia sighed heavily and rested her head on the back of her chair.

"Especially Jake."

"I know." She replied quietly.

"Edison was a controlling asshole and Jake... Liv, what he did was unforgivable."

"I know."

Sensing Olivia's sadness she slowly eased into her question. "Have you visited the grave?"

Olivia's head snapped up looking at Abby as though she were crazy.

"Before you rip my head off hear me out. I think you should visit her grave. It will help give you some closure."

"I have closure. It happened , now it's over and I don't wanna talk about it nor do I want to relive it."

Olivia knew that she was probably right, but she couldn't do it. It was too painful.

"Okay," She sighed, defeated, "I'll go back up to the front." Abby got up to leave.

"Abby." Olivia paused and sat up a little straighter. "I'm sorry."

Abby smiled solemnly. "I get it. It's okay." Before Abby could get out of the door Olivia stopped her by speaking.

"If I go" She began hesitantly thinking about what she was going to ask, "will you go with me?"

"Of course."

"Today?" She asked quietly, almost too quiet.

"As soon as we lock up." She smiled and left Olivia's office.

**X_X**

Leaving the gallery, Olivia and Abby drove to the cemetery. Once they got there they searched for the headstone that they were looking for. About five minutes into their walk they found it and Abby grabbed Olivia's hand, giving her some sort of emotional support. Olivia squeezed it then let go to walk closer, standing over the grave. She bent down to touch the marble and silent tears fell down her cheeks.

After a few moments of silence Olivia spoke softly. "I'm so sorry, Reagan. Mommy is so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Liv." Abby said bending down beside her to rub her arm.

"I know, but sometimes I feel like if I hadn't been so concerned with Jake cheating on me I wouldn't have been so stressed and she wouldn't have been born with so many health issues," she gripped the stone feeling angry, "but I know I couldn't have done anything to change it." Olivia took a deep breath and felt the sting of more tears. "She was so beautiful." She said in a broken voice.

"She was. She looked just like you."

Olivia whispered "I love you" and pressed her fingers to her lips transferring a kiss by touching her daughter's engraved name. Deciding she couldn't bare it anymore they got up to leave and Abby gave Olivia a tight hug, which she gratefully received before they got into their cars and drove their separate ways home.

When the elevator doors opened Olivia could smell something cooking and she followed the smell into the kitchen. Fitz turned around at the sound of her clicking heels against the tile floor and smiled, but it quickly changed into worry when he saw her tear stained face.

"Livvie, where'd you go? I went down to see where you were, but everyone was gone."

"Abby and I went to the cemetery."

Fitz turned the fire down low, careful not to burn the pasta he was making and walked over to Olivia.

"To see your aunt?"

She shook her head 'no' and Fitz was confused.

"Fitz, I have to tell you something."

"Okay." He wasn't sure what was going on but he was going to listen.

They moved into the living room as Olivia removed her coat to place it on the coat rack. She joined Fitz on the couch and inhaled slowly.

"Remember when I told you that Harrison didn't really like the idea of me dating because of my past relationships?"

Fitz nodded and she continued.

"Edison wasn't the worst guy in the world but he was very demanding and I just wasn't happy with him…" Her voice broke off for fear of what she was about to share and Fitz just looked at her intently waiting for her to finish. "But Jake. I was very much in love with Jake and I got pregnant."

Fitz's eyes slightly bulged at her words, but she kept speaking. She had to get this out.

"We were engaged to get married when I found out that he was cheating on me. He apologized and I forgave him but when I was around 7 months I found out that he was still cheating. We were back and forth and I was so stressed. When it was time for Reagan to be born there were some complications. She was born with a lung condition. I gave birth knowing that she didn't have much of a chance of living a full life. The doctor told me that she wasn't going to make it through the day. So I held her. I held her in my arms for two hours until she slowly drifted away.

Jake didn't even bother showing up at the birth and I had her buried the next day. I had Abby and my dad, but my mother said it was a sign from God. She hated Jake, but I couldn't understand how she could say such a thing about a helpless little baby. I barely even knew her, but I loved her. She was mine and I loved her."

Stunned by everything she just told him Fitz moved in closer and grabbed her hands. It finally made since as to why she was in such a horrible mood and was ready to leave within five minutes of being at her parents' house, yesterday. Her mother must have said something about her past and it pissed her off.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Probably for the same reason you didn't tell me about your epilepsy." He felt a little guilty when she said that but he couldn't argue with it. "I didn't want you to worry."

"I know I was wrong for not telling you, but if we're going to really be together we have to talk to each other about these things. You can't keep that locked away inside."

Olivia moved to sit on his lap. "I know. You're right."

"I'm so sorry, Livvie. I really am."

He held her for a few minutes before going back into the kitchen to check on the noodles. Olivia got up to follow him. Feeling emotional she began to internally panic.

"Fitz, I don't think-" she paused, "maybe you should..." her words failing her and she was hurting. "maybe you should be with someone else." She finally voiced her thoughts.

Straining the pasta Fitz turned to look at her distraught expression.

"Olivia, stop."

"Stop what?"

Placing the pasta back onto the stove he walked in front of her.

"You are not kicking me out of your life. I know you think that you're putting too much on me, but you're not. I meant it when I said I love you. I'm not going anywhere. You don't deserve that. I'm not leaving."

"Fitz, I feel like I'm damaged goods."

"But you're not." He raised his voice slightly, upset that she'd think of herself that way. How could she call herself damaged goods? She was smart, beautiful and talented. She was everything a man could ever ask for and Fitz knew that even if he tried he'd never find anyone else like her.

"Liv, You are not damaged goods. You're an amazing woman. You're a strong woman. You didn't leave me when you found out about my seizures so why would I want to leave you?"

"Because I'm scared." She almost whispered.

Her answer took him by surprise. What was she scared of? Then it dawned on him. She was afraid of getting hurt again and most of all she was afraid of carrying another baby to term only to have it die in her arms. He stood holding her as he rubbed her back.

"I'm scared too. I'm scared of so much, but we can't let that stop us from living."

Olivia smirked. "When did you get so wise?"

"My brilliant girlfriend may have something to do with it." He smiled and pecked her lips. "Come on, let's eat."

They ate and Olivia told him about her experience while being pregnant. From the awful morning sickness to the many times she felt Reagan kick. She smiled differently when she spoke about the little girl she never got a chance to get to know and Fitz prayed that one day, in the future, he'd be able to see it again when they have their own children.

**X_X **

Fitz sat in the living room with Olivia, nervous and sweaty, waiting for his parents to enter. The housekeeper greeted them and led them to the couch as she took their coats. Olivia was oddly calm, but she knew that it would disappear the minute she saw his parents' faces. She looked over at a fidgeting Fitz and laughed.

"Nervous?"

"A little." He smiled. "I've just never brought anyone home before."

Olivia's face became expressionless and she hoped that he was joking.

"Wait, I'm the first?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, God. The first first woman you decide to bring home is practically 10 years your senior."

"Liv, relax."

"You relax."

"Both of you relax."

They whipped their heads around to see Lizzie.

"Hey bone head." She lightly punched Fitz's shoulder and he ignored her insult as she plopped down on the couch across from them. "Liv, you look great."

"Thank you, Lizzie." She displayed a small smile. She was nervous and felt grateful for the temporary distraction.

"So Fitzy, how's it going."

"Leave, Lizzie."

"Oh, don't be such a sour puss." She said as if she were speaking to a tiny puppy.

"Now." He felt himself getting angry and he didn't want to deal with his sister's antics.

"Lizzie, go." Fitz froze when he heard his father's baritone voice followed by his mother's much softer one.

"You heard your father, Elizabeth. Leave the room." Lizzie rolled her eyes and left.

"Hello, Olivia." Big Gerry smiled.

**AN: So Liv is about to "meet the parents". What do you think will happen? Also we finally understand why Harrison is so protective and why Abby hates Liv's exes so much. How do you think her daughter's death has affected her? I would love to hear (well, read) your thoughts on this. Thank you for reading! **

_**More to come ;)**_


	14. Chapter 14 - The Theory of Relatives

"So Olivia, Fitz told us that you own an art gallery?"

After a nearly two hour long drive, Olivia and Fitz sat in his parents' large Virginia home. After having moved to Richmond when Fitz was 15 he thought the place to be peaceful, mostly due to his parents' decor, but he still missed the dry California air from time to time.

"Yes, it's located in the downtown area of DC."

"That's exciting." Eileen, Fitz's mother, said in a tone contradicting her words. Olivia wasn't sure if she really thought it was exciting or if she was just trying to be nice. She felt the awkward energy in the air and decided to up the ante a bit.

"Fitz told me all about your organization. I've been looking for new charities to work with. A lot of the money I make from the gallery is often donated."

"Wow, that's great. Isn't that great, Eileen?" Gerry boomed. Olivia could tell that Fitz's parents were very much like her own. His father was kind, though much more outgoing than Eli. While their mothers both seemed to be very hard to please, but at least Eileen came off a little nicer. Just a little.

"Wonderful, dear." Eileen wasn't too keen on Olivia dating their son. She had some sort of twisted idea that Olivia was taking advantage of her baby. She didn't like that. She didn't like that one bit. Cutting to the chase, like someone else Olivia knew, Eileen asked the inevitable.

"Why are you dating my son?"

"Eileen, don't start."

Eileen faced Gerry giving him a look of annoyance.

"No, it's alright, Mr. Grant. I don't mind answering any questions you may have. Mrs. Grant, I am dating your son because I think he's amazing." she turned to smile at Fitz, briefly before turning her attention back to Eileen. "He's intelligent, thoughtful, mature-"

"As _mature _as you?" Eileen interrupted, emphasizing the word and Olivia knew it was a jab at her age. Fitz, exhaled loudly, getting ready to speak.

"Mom, Olivia is my girlfriend. Please respect that by respecting her."

Olivia knew Fitz was getting angry and scratched his knee over his jeans, instantly putting him as ease and when Eileen spotted the interaction between "the strange woman" and her son her eyes threw daggers into Olivia. Not allowing Eileen to anger her, she glanced at the hand she had on Fitz's lap then looked back at Eileen giving her a tight smile.

"Mrs. Grant, I can imagine how displeasing it may be for your 24 year old son to be dating a 33 year old woman, but that's just it. He's 24 not 14. I understand that I may not be young and fresh, as you'd like me to be, but your son is an adult and he chose to be with me. I didn't trick or manipulate him into being with me. He. Chose. Me."

Fitz stared at Olivia in awe. Though he had never properly brought a girl home before, he'd had the brief opportunity to introduce a girl or two to his mother and they would always crumble underneath her disapproval. But not Olivia. _Of course not Olivia_.

"You're absolutely right." Gerry spoke up. "And I think he's made a fine choice."

Olivia flashed a genuine grin and nodded in appreciation.

**X_X**

Walking around the grocery store, Fitz grabbed vegetables as Olivia pushed the cart.

"You're mother hates me." She stated as though it were a matter of fact.

"She doesn't know you." He smiles as he places the bag of lettuce into the cart.

"She thinks I've turned you out. I know it."

"Well, Livvie, you kinda did." He laughs.

"Did not." She feigns hurt.

"Livvie you taught me how to tie you up, spank you _and _you introduce me to Mr. Rabbit." He said, referring to Olivia's 7 inch vibrating, rotating dildo. Olivia had the bright idea to use it one night, wanting to have some fun, and let the soft material vibrate against the head of his penis. He was extremely skeptical at first and was sure he'd be uncomfortable with the toy, but was stunned by how much he actually liked it and was even more delighted when she let him use it on her.

"Shh!" She hushed him. An elderly couple nearby overheard them and seemed shocked by the conversation.

Olivia laughed. "Okay, maybe I did. But I didn't force you. And last time I checked you love Mr. Rabbit." She winks. Unashamed, he tugged his bottom lip between his teeth and pulled her in by the waist. Olivia was amused by his eagerness and decided to pinch his butt earning a grunt from him.

"Grab the tomatoes, hot boy." She pulled away and continued to push the cart. Fitz rolled his eyes and grabbed a long thin plastic bag to put the tomatoes in.

Going down the cereal aisle, Olivia realized how much junk Fitz eats. There were chips and cookies in the cart and just as she looked up at him he was throwing in boxes of pop tarts.

"Un uh. Put that back."

"Liv, don't be such a mom."

Olivia gave him a look that said, "oh really?"

"You calling me mom won't make me feel any less appalled by your food choice. None of this is good for you. Or me."

He pouted playfully and decided to play a game.

"Please mommy?"

Olivia laughed at his silliness and shook her head.

"Fine, we'll keep the pop tarts, but the junk food has to go." She said pointing to the family sized bags of chips and chocolate chip cookies.

"One bag?"

Smiling at his determination she picked of the nacho cheese Doritos. "One bag."

"And we can keep the cookies?"

"You're pushing it, babe."

Fitz paused for a second to look at Olivia.

"What?" She asked, not sure why he was looking her that way.

"You called me 'babe'." He smiled widely and wiggled his eyebrows and she smiled back.

"I did, because you're _my babe_." She pecked his lips and they went up to wait in line to pay for their food.

When they got home they put all of the groceries away and began to prepare dinner. After dinner they curled up on her couch to watch episodes of Gossip Girl on Netflix.

"I can't believe you've got me watching this."

"Oh come one, don't tell me with three sisters you've never watched an episode of Gossip Girl."

"Maybe." He mumbled.

"What was that?" She lifted the back of her head from his chest and cupped her ear in a dramatic manner to show that she was listening.

"Yes." He said clearly this time. "I've seen the show. Many times."

"Ha." She mocked. "I knew it."

"I do like Friends though." He smiled, mentioning her favorite show.

"It's the best." She said, simply.

"If you could compare me to any character who would it be?"

"Hmm." Olivia playfully pondered and turned around to lay on him, front to front. "Ross."

Fitz chuckles. "Because I'm a dork?"

"You're my very cute," she kissed his nose, "very smart," she kissed his lips, "and sexy dork." She smiled

"Okay, so if I'm Ross that makes you Rachel?"

"Yes, Dr." She whispered and nibble on his earlobe and Fitz closed his eyes. "You know, you still have to tell your parents."

Fitz opened his eyes. "Way to kill the mood, Liv." He glared at her causing her to giggle.

"I'm sorry. Even though things didn't go the best when we met, I still think that you should tell them, sooner than later."

"I will tell them."

"When?"

Fitz sat up making Olivia move as well. He placed his feet on the floor and began to get up, but Olivia caught him by his arm.

"Fitz, don't do that." He stood there staring back her. "Don't walk away from me just because I said something you didn't like. Yell at me, tell me I'm wrong, but don't shut down."

He stood there for a few more seconds and stared straight, looking out of the window from his place by the couch. She was right. He should tell them. He should tell all of them, but he didn't know how. He'd been having seizures for much longer than they knew about. They all assumed that they'd ceased after high school. He didn't want to receive a tongue lashing from anyone and didn't feel like confronting his problems, so he wanted to hold off on the conversation for a little while longer.

"Fitz…" He was still quiet and her little hands were still wrapped around his forearm. He stood for a few more seconds before he finally sat down. "Talk to me, my love."

_My love_. Those words softened his demeanor and she knew it would. He looked at her and smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Okay, we don't have to talk about it right now." She laid down, one leg behind his back and the other on his lap. "Come here." She opened her arms inviting him to snuggle. He turned his body fully into her to lay down with his face in the crook of her neck. She ran her fingers through his waves and his right hand found home on her left breast. She placed one of her hands over his, while the other still occupied his hair, and kissed his nose.

"I love you." He mumbled into the side of her neck. His eyes were closed and he felt complete serenity with her cheek resting on his forehead.

"I love you, too." She whispered.

They basked in one another's company while the show continued to play, totally oblivious to a seething Harrison standing a few feet behind them.

**AN: So Liv met the rents. Do you think Fitz's mom will come around or will she fight Olivia for her baby boy? Harrison is in Liv's apartment watching them? What's up with that?!**

_**More to come ;)**_


	15. Chapter 15 - The Theory of Road Blocks

"You had no right Harrison!" It was 9 in the morning and Olivia was boiling over like a pot of hot water. After kicking him out of her apartment last night when he made his presence known she'd been giving him a piece of her mind.

"Liv, he's a little boy."

"Wrong you're a little boy. And you have me seriously fucked up if you think I'm going to accept last nights behavior by just brushing it off."

"Olivia-"

"Give me your elevator key."

"What?" He asked as if he was offended by her request.

"I'm not going to repeat myself." She held out her hand waiting for the key. He took out the key from his pocket and roughly dropped it in her hand.

"Get out. You're suspended for the rest of the week until I figure out what to do with you."

"You can't be serious."

"Harrison, if you don't get out of my face within the next 5 seconds I'm gonna just say fuck it and fire you instead."

Harrison clenched his jaw as he grabbed his jacket off of the back one of the chairs in Olivia's office. He reached for the door and paused as if he was going to say something but decided it would be best if he didn't.

* * *

"So you suspended Harrison?" Abby asked as she and Olivia drank wine in her living room looking through new pieces of art.

"Yup."

"Good, he's gone too far."

"I just don't get why everyone thinks I'm this fragile little thing."

"I don't think that." Abby reached out to caress Olivia's forearm and Olivia gave her a small smile. "So where is Mr. Science?"

"In class." She replied sitting her glass on the coffee table.

"He's such the worker bee."

Olivia chuckled. "He is a very hard worker. Sometimes it stresses me out watching him study and figure out scientific formulas."

"Oh, but I'm sure you have a lot of fun relaxing him."

"Don't start Abigail." Olivia smirked.

"I'm just saying."

"Yeah? What exactly are you saying?"

"You guys are maniacs."

"Are not."

"Are too. You've finally found someone to keep up with you freaky ways."

They laugh. "Abby, I am not a freak. I'm just...open."

"Yeah, _wide_ open." Abby teased and Olivia threw a pillow at her head as she got up to go the kitchen for more wine.

Olivia heard the elevator ding and popped her head out of the kitchen to see Fitz greeting Abby. She loved how at home he seemed with her and her friends (the friends that accepted him). He spotted her and walked over to where she stood.

"Hi." He said kissing her lips briefly and she smiled.

"Hi."

"Did you talk to Harrison?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I don't wanna talk about that. I'm kicking Abby out in a few minutes and you're going to make love to your woman."

"Is that right?"

"It's absolutely right." She smirked.

* * *

Olivia stroked him for nearly two minutes trying to get his member to stand at attention. As their tongues played she gave him a thorough hand job, but to no avail. He just wouldn't get hard and Fitz's face was starting to burn red with embarrassment.

"Nothing?" She asked out loud talking against his mouth then pulling away to look down at his lifeless penis.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." Fitz explained with a pained expression painted across his face.

She looked up realizing how mortified he was. _Duh, Liv. This has never happened to him before. _

"Oh, Fitz it's okay. This isn't the first time I've seen this happen."

"It's the first time it's ever happened to me."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just watch a movie." She said hopping naked off of the bed to grab the remote from her dresser.

"Liv, how can you be okay with this?"

"Fitz, it's not that big of a deal." She walked to him, remote in hand, and kissed him. "I promise."

* * *

"Wait, he couldn't get hard?" Abby asked as they sat alone in her kitchen during lunch.

"Yeah. Poor thing. He was so embarrassed."

"But he's so young."

"It happened to Edison once when we were in college. And it happened to Jake a few times."

Abby gave Olivia a knowing look. It was obviously no secret that Abby such disdain for those two.

"Abby, hush." Olivia smiled.

"I didn't say anything." Abby chuckled.

"No, but I can hear you thinking and none of your thoughts are kind."

"Seriously, what do you think is wrong?"

"I don't know..." Olivia trailed off and she realized what it may be. "Maybe it's the meds." She said looking off into the distance as if she were in deep thought.

"What meds?"

Olivia spoke without even thinking, forgetting that she hadn't even told Abby about his epilepsy. She looked at Abby's anxious face and cautiously began to answer her.

"Fitz takes medication... for his epilepsy."

"He has seizures?" Abby's eyebrows shot up.

"Yes."

"Liv, that's heavy."

"It isn't that bad. He's managing. We're managing."

"With a few sacrifices it seems." Abby giggles and Olivia tried not to laugh, shaking her head.

"Not funny, besides, It's fine."

"Liv, you're fine. We all know you can find 100 different ways to please yourself, but he probably feels useless."

"He is in no way useless." She said slightly on the defense.

"You know that, but you have to remember that his sexual experiences are different from yours. Hell, my sexual experiences are different from yours."

Olivia laughed. "I am not that bad."

"Olivia, please, you're the worst." Abby teased, joining her in her laughter before finishing their lunch.

* * *

Olivia and Fitz laid together in bed, cuddled up just talking about anything that came to mind.

"You wanted to be an astronaut?" Fitz asked, surprised by Olivia's childhood confession.

"Well, technically I just wanted to be the first artist to have their art displayed on Saturn." She said sweetly making him chuckle at her antics.

"Why Saturn?"

"The rings." She became serious. "Saturn's rings, alone, are art."

A comfortable silence fell into the room and it allowed Olivia to think about what she'd discussed with Abby earlier. Being the forward woman she was she sat up and asked:

"Do you feel useless?"

"What?" Fitz chuckled.

"In bed. Because you couldn't get it up," she gestured, pointing to his crotch. "yesterday."

Fitz grew serious and Olivia realized how sensitive the topic was for him.

"I know you wish it didn't happen and you probably wish that I didn't just bring it up, but I think it's important that we talk about it."

"Liv, it's fine."

"But it's not fine, Fitz. I mean I'm okay with it but clearly you're not comfortable with it."

Fitz laid silent for a minute. She was right. He was uncomfortable. With the situation and definitely with this conversation.

"Fitz, I promise I'm not judging you or your body. Besides, I think it may be your meds. I remember the doctor saying that something like this could happen. We'll just make an appointment to see what's going and what we can do to change it."

Fitz was silent for a little longer before turning over to look at Olivia.

"Fine, we'll make an appointment, but can we not talk about this all night?"

Understanding how he felt Olivia relented. They laid together, turning on the TV watching anything they could find before finally allowing sleep to claim them.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Theory of Why

"So you couldn't get hard?" Fitz's best friend Stephen asked him while they sat together for lunch after their morning class.

"Man, it was so embarrassing."

"What did she do?"

"She just said it was okay and we watched a movie."

"Yikes, old married couple already." Stephen joked getting a laugh out of Fitz.

"Shut up. I'm just so mad at my body. I hate my body."

"Well what are you gonna do?"

"We made an appointment with the doctor for Tuesday. Hopefully he'll give me something that will reverse whatever the other meds have done."

"Yeah, we have to make sure you can make little Grants." He teased. Fitz chuckled then stopped, remembering the conversation he had with Olivia. Stephen stopped laughing, realizing that he hit a nerve.

"Hey, man, don't worry."

"No, it's not that. Its just—I brought up the idea of having kids to Liv."

"What did she say?"

"That I'm too young and I have to remain a little selfish in order to get through school."

"She's right. I mean what would you do if you got her pregnant now? The way you study added with the stress of baby would put you right in the grave."

Fitz agreed with him but he still imaged having babies with Olivia. He couldn't explain why he felt this way but he did. The feeling was so strong that sometimes all he would do was dream of the way they would look and think of baby names.

* * *

"So how's it going with Fitz?" Abby asked as they hung up a new painting at the front of the gallery.

"We're going to see his doctor on Tuesday. Hopefully he can help Fitz and make him see that his body isn't failing him."

"Is he still a little upset about it?"

"Not so much upset as he is annoyed and frustrated. I just think he wants to please me, but I keep telling him that he has nothing to worry about."

They both stepped down to look at the painting from a distance, making sure it was straight.

"Well, it's not like you guys are trying for a baby." Abby laughed and Olivia gave a her a shirt laugh and a small smile. "Wait, Liv, are you? Were you?"

"No, definitely not. It's just..." She hesitated

"What?"

"A few nights ago Fitz was talking about wanting kids."

"And you told him that that's absurd right?"

"I just told him that he's too young and that he should focus on school."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes, good." Abby responded in a _duh_ like tone.

"So you think we'd be crazy to have a kid now?"

"Olivia, don't tell me you're thinking of actually having this kid's kid."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Seriously, Liv. That's crazy."

"Why is it crazy?"

"Because you've only known him for a short while and—"

"He's too young." Olivia finished for her.

"Yes."

"And I'm too old."

"Olivia, stop. You're not old."

"But by the time he'll be ready for a baby I will be."

They were silent for awhile, neither not quite knowing what to say.

"Liv—"

"It's fine. I'm fine. I know I'm right. He can't have a baby right now."

"You can always freeze your eggs." Abby smiled and Olivia returned the smile.

"Well don't you have all the answers."

"That I do." She kissed Olivia's cheek and returned to the front desk leaving Olivia to her thoughts as she continued to stare at the painting.

* * *

After a long day Olivia entered her apartment smelling food. She entered the kitchen and saw Fitz at the stove cooking. She spotted chicken, asparagus, mashed potatoes and a pie in the oven. Fitz had headphones in his ears but when he felt Olivia pinch his butt he removed them and turned around.

"Hi, Livvie." He smiled.

"Hi, Fitz." She smiled back.

"How was work?"

"Same as always. What's all this?" She gestured to the food on the stove.

"Dinner, silly."

"Well, I can see that, but you didn't have to cook."

"I needed too." He explained and she knew what he meant. Since he wasn't able to perform sexually he's been much more attentive and caring. Helping around the house by cleaning and cooking more. Olivia appreciated it, but she didn't want him to feel like he had to make up for his lack of sex drive.

"You really didn't have to, but thank you. I love you." She kissed his lips and fixed their plates to go sit at the table and eat.

* * *

"Do you think I'm old?" Olivia asked randomly as they got ready for bed.

"Uh, no." He answered, bewildered.

"Are you sure?"

"Liv, what are you talking about?"

"Do you think I should freeze my eggs?"

Fitz gave her a confused look. He didn't know where any of this was coming from. He thought they had discussed this already. That they would wait, though he of course could care less for that plan.

"Liv, why are you asking me this? I thought we said we'd wait?"

"We will, we are, but by the time you'll be ready for a baby I'll be in my 40s so maybe I should freeze my eggs."

"I'm ready now."

"Fitz—"

"Liv, come on. Why can't we just try for a baby now? After the doctor prescribes me something different and my body is back to normal let's start trying."

Olivia looked at him for a second not saying anything, just looking and thinking.

"No." She said with finality in her voice.

"No?"

"No." She repeated getting under the covers as Fitz followed closely behind.

"Tell me why."

"Fitz, I've told you why and you know I'm right."

Olivia was now beginning to get frustrated with herself for even bringing it up. She knew he'd say this. She knew he'd try to convince her that he's ready. Fitz sighed, standing to put on his pajama pants and pulling the shirt he had been holding over his head. He walked out of the room and after a few seconds Olivia could hear the TV in the living room. He was mad now. She learned that he only did this when he was mad. He would separate himself from her. She wanted to give him his space but it was late and all she really wanted was for him to hold her until she fell asleep.

Olivia walked into the living room and saw him sitting on the couch with his jaw clenched as tears silently fell down his face. Olivia's heart sank at the sight and she wanted nothing more than to make him okay. She sat beside him, glad that he didn't move away or reject her touch when she placed her hands on his cheeks to wipe away his tears. She rubbed his cheek and kissed his neck before leaning her forehead on the side of his face.

"Why?" She asked before lifting her head to look at him. "Why do you want a baby so badly?"

"Because I love you."

"Fitz, you and I both know that love alone isn't a good enough reason to have a baby."

"But, why can't it be?"

"Because that just isn't the way this world works." She said as she moved her thumb lovingly up and down his neck. He was sad and she didn't like it one bit. "Okay, how about we compromise?"

"And how are we going to do that?"

"We can get a dog."

Fitz eyed Olivia causing her to chuckle. "Not the same thing, Liv."

"I know, honey, but it's the best I can give you right now."

Fitz sighed looking back at the tv before saying:

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Let's get a dog."

Olivia smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Okay."


	17. Chapter 17 - The Theory of Playing House

**AN: Before we go into the new chapter I would like to address a few things.**

**1) Fitz is in grad school for biochemistry he has already done the first 4 required years at a university therefore he is now moving toward a doctoral degree so he still has quite a bit of schooling. **

**2) We live in an unjust society where women are still often looked down upon. If Fitz was years older it wouldn't be a big deal both superficially and biologically. But because Olivia is the one who is about 9 years older, people in general look at that as having "cougar like" tendencies.**

**3) Olivia, in case you missed it, is now 33 and it is not a crazy thought for her to want to freeze her eggs. The closer you get to 35-40 the higher the risks are for pregnancy and birth.**

**4) If you do not agree with my story simply do what I do. Skip and move on to the next FanFic ;) **

**Thank you, now enjoy Chapter 17 :D**

_**FOUR WEEKS LATER **_

"What about this one?" Olivia asked pointing to the Puggle behind the thick glass that separated them.

"He's cute."

They asked the young woman if they could see the puppy and she led them into a small room bringing in the puppy for them to bond with. The moment Olivia held him in her arms she fell in love. The Puggle was apricot colored and the tip of his tail was multicolored going from apricot, white to black. He had white patches on each side of his nose and his teeth were so tiny. Fitz reached over to pet the top of his head and felt his ears. His ears were softer than anything he had ever felt and he had an instinctual urge to take him from Olivia and rub his face against the pups floppy ears.

"You like him?" She asked.

"I love him."

Olivia smiled at her boyfriend and their new addition feeling at ease with being able to satisfy him for a while.

* * *

"Liv, what are you doing?" Fitz asked as they both stood naked after their shower. They were drying off when one of her naughty ideas popped into her head.

It had been about a month since he started his new meds and she wanted to test the waters. Moving to one of her drawers, she took out a vibrating ring and made her way back to Fitz.

"Liv." He grabbed her wrist realizing what she was doing.

"Relax, hot boy. Trust me."

He stared at her a little while longer as she gave him a reassuring smile then slowly let go of her wrist. She turned on the vibrator and ran it along the base of his penis. He jerked at the sensation and she got down on her knees to lick his tip, watching his abdominal muscles contract as she filled her mouth with his girth.

"Mmm." She hummed.

"Liv." He could feel himself growing inside of her warm cavern and he couldn't fight the urge to kiss her out of excitement. Feeling his hands underneath her arms she let go of his member and stood on her feet. He captured her lips into a greedy kiss as he pressed his erection into her tummy making her moan in his mouth.

"You're hard." She whispered in between kisses.

"I'm hard." He bit her lip.

"You wanna fuck me?" she asked lustfully.

"Yes." He groaned.

"Show me." She licked his lips.

Wasting no time he threw her onto the middle of the bed and hovered over her. She opened her legs for him as he settled between them and he sucked on her neck as his fingers found her opening. He moaned in satisfaction, spreading the moisture he felt around her clit, eliciting moans of her own. She bit her lip tugging at him by his neck, wanting to feel his lips again. That's when he entered her causing her to whimper in his mouth. His thrusts were easy and rhythmic. She could feel every vein gliding against her walls.

"Fuck!" She yelled when he pinched her clit as he began to ram into her. They missed this. She wanted this. He needed this. She tried to sit up but he held her hips in place and slowed down his movements.

"What do you want, Livvie?" He was in control and she loved it.

"Turn me over."

"Ask correctly." He held her still.

"Turn me over, please, Dr."

He obliged by flipping her onto her tummy, pulling her ass up by her hips and entering her again from behind. He slapped her bottom and she yelped.

"More, please." She cooed. He slapped it again as they're bodies moved together. He pulled her up against his chest and kissed her neck cupping one breast while the other hand played with her bundle of nerves. Olivia reached for the nape of his neck, grabbing onto his wavy locks as her other hand found the one he had down below, allowing him to remove the still vibrating ring from her finger. The minute it touched her soft sensitive flesh she screamed.

"Shit, shit, shit!" He bit her neck as he felt both of their impending orgasms.

Simultaneously, they shook, jerked and cursed finding their ultimate release. The sound of barking brought them out of their post-coital bliss and they laughed, breathlessly.

"I guess I better walk him." Olivia groaned when he pulled out and Fitz kissed the back of her neck as he climbed out of bed and into the bathroom to clean up. Her hair was up in a high bun giving him the access he constantly sought after.

"I'll get dinner started." she told him when she heard him come back into the room putting on sweats and a t-shirt. She was laying on her back with her eyes closed.

"Babe." He whispered leaning down.

"Mm?"

"You're dripping." Her eyes popped open when she felt his finger slide between her slit. He put the finger in his mouth and smirked. Her eyes followed him as he left the room to walk their new, yet to be named puppy and Olivia got up to take a shower. _He knew that would make me horny again, s_he internally pouted.

* * *

"So, have you thought of a name?" Olivia asked as she watched Fitz play with the puppy from her place on the couch.

"Yeah, I was thinking Nine."

"Nine?" She giggled.

"Like canine."

"Fitz, that's so corny."

"Hey, I'm Ross remember?"

She giggled again. "True." She looked at the dog and thought for a moment. "I actually kinda like it. It's cute. Hi, Nine!" He jumped on the couch, hearing the excitement in her voice.

"I think he likes it." He smiled.

"I think he would have come to me if I called him four."

"Just humor me, Liv."

"Sorry." She leaned down to peck his lips. "I think you're right. He does seem to like his new name."

* * *

After dinner Olivia decided to finally teach Fitz the basics of drawing like she'd promised. They began with a few pencils, two sketch pads and two erasers. Sitting down in her living room with Nine close by Fitz watched as Olivia drew an eye. He studied her face and enjoyed every expression she made. When she was in a state of concentration her face was relaxed with her mouth slightly agape and every few minutes or so she would lick her lips or tilt her head. When she would mess up she'd scrunch up her nose and when she was thinking she'd take her bottom lip into her mouth. Watching her draw alone was such an erotic experience.

"Okay, so this is my example of an eye so that you can see what it will look like. Now I'm going to go step by step with you while you do it."

She was finishing up the lashes on the eye then looked up to see him staring.

"Down, hot boy. This is art time. Eyes on the prize." She teased pointing the end of her pencil at him then tapping his sketch pad with it.

He smirked. "Sorry, but you're sexy even when you're not trying."

She blushed. "Pick up your pencil so we can get to work, mister." She playfully scolded him. She began her step by step lesson as he followed. When Olivia saw how well he was doing she decided that they would move on to the whole face.

"Fitz, you're pretty good."

"Are you just saying that so that you can get laid?" He cocked his eyebrow and she laughed.

"I'm getting laid regardless."

"This is true."

"Seriously, babe you're good."

"Yeah?" He leaned in for a kiss.

"Yeah." She kissed him.

Before they could deepen the kiss they were interrupted by Olivia's phone. She reached for it on the coffee table and groaned when she saw that it was her mom.

"Who is it?"

"My mother."

"Answer it."

"I don't want to."

"Do it now and you won't have to do it later."

Thinking he had a point she pressed answer.

"Hey, ma."

"Glad to know you're picking up your phone."

"What is it that you want, mother?"

Maya laughs. "I'm 'mother' now?"

"Seriously..."

"Olivia, I didn't call to argue. I called to apologize."

Olivia didn't know what to say. Her mother rarely ever apologized. Her father must have put her up to this.

"I still don't agree with this relationship but I shouldn't have said what I said."

"I appreciate it." Olivia was ready to be done with this conversation and her mothers half assed apology.

"Alright, well, I'll let you. I love you, baby."

"Love you too, ma."

Olivia hung up the phone, placing it back on the coffee table. Fitz looked at her waiting to hear what her mother said.

"She said she's sorry, but she still doesn't approve of us."

"Our moms should start a club."

"I am so sick of people having an opinion on what we do." She said turning the pad to a new page. Fitz had learned over the past few months that Olivia would draw when she was upset. It calmed her down as she channeled all of her energy into the graphite filled utensil.

"Our opinions are the only ones that matter." He kissed her cheek. "Hey, I have an idea."

"What?"

"Draw me naked." He wiggled his brows and she giggled.

"Seriously?"

"Sure, why not."

Olivia took his suggestion into consideration before happily agreeing.

"Okay. Get naked Dr. Grant."

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

It was seven in the morning and Olivia heard light knocking on her bedroom door. Seeing as how Fitz was snoring lightly on her chest, and would never knock on the door anyway, that only left Abby. Olivia slowly and quietly moved from the bed so that she wouldn't disturb Fitz and quickly covered herself with her rope. When Olivia opened the door a crying Abby was on the other side._

"Abby, what's wrong?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry, Liv, can we talk?"

"Of course." Olivia gently closed her bedroom door as she led Abby into the kitchen to fix them some tea.

"I'm sorry for coming over so early like this."

"Abby, it's fine. What happened?"

"David."

"David?" Olivia was confused. To her knowledge he and Abby were done. He would always do little things here and there that Olivia didn't particularly care for and she told Abby that they should break up and that he doesn't deserve her. _Why is it that we can call bullshit when it comes the other's significant other but when it comes to ourselves we allow the mistreatment. _Olivia got up to pick up the kettle when it whistled, pouring the steamy liquid into their cups before adding tea bags, honey and a little sugar.

"Please don't say I told you so, but we've still been seeing one other. It was going well until I found out about his wife and kids."

"What?!" Olivia exclaimed in a hush tone still mindful of a sleeping Fitz in the next room while handing Abby her tea.

"I overheard him during a FaceTime call and I saw them, Liv. He has two little girls." She began to sob and Olivia reached over to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry, Abby."

Olivia continued to hold her friend, rubbing her back. Telling her that she was okay and that she would find someone that would see what they had and treat her accordingly. Because now that Olivia has found that she believes that everyone else can to. Though she knows it may not be true, you can still hope can't you?


	18. Chapter 18 - The Theory of Avoidance

**AN: Don't worry. Just because you see his name mentioned doesn't mean he'll be a part of the story. I don't have the patience to write for characters that aggravate me.**

After much convincing Olivia sat across from her mother at some fancy restaurant that her mother recommended, eating expensive French food, but her mom was paying so she couldn't really complain. Olivia was far from excited to see Maya. She knew that she had something up her sleeve. Maya wasn't the meanest person in the world but she wasn't the most affectionate either. Growing up Eli would always be the one to comfort his daughter. Olivia took the complexly folded napkin from her wine glass and placed it over her pastel blue skirt, waiting for her mother to speak.

"Thank you for coming, Livvie."

Olivia rolled her eyes at the use of her nickname. Maya was never one for terms of endearment, but when she did use them she had her reasons.

"Why are we here?" Olivia asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

"How's Fitz?"

Olivia gave her a look but when Maya didn't budge she answered.

"He's fine."

"Good. That's good." The waiter sat their food on to the table and they thanked him. Olivia began to fork her meal as Maya continued to ask about Olivia's life.

"How's the gallery?"

"Ma, please. Why are we really here?"

Maya took a sip from the wine that the waiter poured into their glasses, bracing herself for what she was about to say.

"I ran into Edison."

Olivia felt her anger rise at the mention of his name. Edison was the perfect example of a husband in the 1950s. He didn't agree with Olivia working or her passion for art. His idea of a woman was the classic: in the kitchen, barefoot and pregnant. And though Olivia never told anyone, Edison often took his control to a different level, sometimes threatening to hurt her, though he never did. Not physically anyway.

"I want nothing to do with that man."

"Olivia, Edison is good for you. He's handsome, a gentleman and he's very well off. You wouldn't have to work ever again."

"I love my work, mother. I enjoy what I do."

"Olivia—"

"Is this why we're here? To talk about him?"

"He asked about you."

"I don't care."

"Will you stop being so silly?"

"Me? Are you joking? I'm being silly?"

"Yes, you are!"

"I am in a relationship! Why don't you get that?"

"Oh, girl, please! You and I both know that Fitz is nothing but a fling."

"You know nothing about what we are because if you did, _fling, _would have never fallen from your mouth."

Olivia was now boiling and ready to leave. She couldn't believe that her mother was really trying to fix her back up with an abuser, though fairly, her mother has no real idea of what went on.

"Olivia you need to be with a man. When you're a woman it's different. You need someone older."

"I'm not having this conversation with you. Fitz is who I'm with. End of discussion."

"Stop being so stupid, Olivia! Edison is the perfect man."

"You don't even know him!"

"I know enough."

"Okay, I'm done." Olivia threw her napkin on the table getting up to exit the restaurant. She heard her mother calling her name but chose to ignore it. All she wanted was to go home.

* * *

"Hi, beautiful." Fitz called when Olivia walked into the living room. Nine ran to her feet and she picked him up to hold him.

"Hi." She bent down to kiss Fitz. He was sitting on the couch with books in his hands, doing school work as usual. Olivia scrunched up her face at the sight of math in his notes.

"Don't make that face, missy." He laughed as Olivia sat beside him sitting Nine back on the floor so that he could play with his squeaky chew toy.

"I don't know how you do it."

"Do one with me."

"Only if you fuck me after." She smirked.

"There you go again being lady like." He joked making her laugh and bury her face in his chest.

"Seriously, I'm so stressed. Make it go away." She lifted her head to gently bite his neck.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." She sighed. She didn't really want to relay her lunch with her mother.

"You don't wanna talk about it?"

"I'd rather be moaning." She replied lifting his shirt above his chest.

"Liv." She was licking his nipple and making it hard for him to resist her. "I really need to finish this."

She pouted then sighed. "Okay. I'll just have some fun on my own then." She pulled his shirt back down and got up. The image of Olivia playing with herself interrupted his thoughts and that was enough for him to pause his research.

"Okay, but one round."

"One?"

"We'll continue after I finish."

Olivia acted like she was considering what he was offering. "I guess that's fair."

Fitz stood and slowly removed their clothes sharing silly, flirty glances before Fitz took off , chasing her into the bedroom.

* * *

"You should let me run him over."

"Liv, you're drunk."

"I only had one glass."

"Correction, half of one bottle." Abby raised an empty wine bottle off of the coffee table. They were slouched on the couch with Nine close by, sleeping in his little bed.

"Let's do some shots!" Olivia jumped up dragging Abby in the kitchen, fetching two shot glasses from the cabinet and placing them on the island. She took out a bottle of Tequila that she'd been saving and poured it into the shot glasses before lifting them to make a toast.

"Fuck, David."

"Fuck, David." Olivia agreed and they threw their shots back. Two more shots and they began to feel the effects of the alcohol. Since Abby would be spending the night, Olivia suggested that they get changed. They walked into her room and removed their day clothes leaving them in nothing but underwear.

"Damn, Liv. I don't remember you being this sexy in college." Abby slurred. Olivia has always been gorgeous but her body was a lot slimmer in their college days. Now Olivia had wider hips, and a bigger butt, but the same flat tummy and perky round breasts.

"That's because I wasn't, but you're one to talk, Freckles." She smirked. Abby was still as tall and skinny as she had always been but the freckles displayed by her inner thighs and her cleavage gave her a sexiness that made her seem unique and rare.

"Ugh, I wish I was a lesbian."

Olivia chuckled. "Why?"

"Because you would be the perfect girlfriend." She said dreamily as she threw a pair of shorts and a tank top on while Olivia took off her bra, simply putting on one of Fitz's science club t-shirts.

"You're just lonely and it's the alcohol talking."

"Still, you're great, Liv. I wish I could find you in man form."

"Abby, you'll find a man who will treat you like the amazing woman you are. I promise."

"I'd much rather let you take advantage of me." She joked, dramatically falling onto the bed.

"I'd show you a damn good time too!" They laughed but stopped when they heard a knock.

"I hope you're not giving away what's mine." Fitz said smoothly, standing at the door.

"Don't worry, Fitzy, I would never steal your precious pussy." Olivia let out a hearty laugh. Abby was definitely too drunk for her own good.

"Okay, Abbs, time for bed." She lifted Abby off of the bed and walked her to the guest room, helping her under the sheets. Due to Abby's height, her tolerance was usually much higher than Olivia's, but because she barely had anything to eat, while Olivia scarfed down some bread, her tolerance was definitely higher than Abby's tonight. After tucking her in, Olivia walked back to her bedroom to see Fitz changing into sweat pants.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, we just drank a lot. She'll be fine."

"Is she gonna throw up?" Fitz asked with concern that she found to be adorable.

"She shouldn't, we had a lot but usually if it's too much she'd already be puking her guts out by now."

"How much did you two have?"

"A bottle of wine and three shots of tequila."

Fitz looked at her carefully. Olivia was known to indulge on some wine but tequila? That was doing a bit much.

"Are you okay, Livvie?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know. I've never seen you drunk before."

"I'm not that drunk." She plopped onto the bed.

"You know what I mean, Liv."

"I'm fine, Fitz. Abby just needed to let loose a bit, take her mind off of David."

"And you had to take you mind of the meeting you had with your mother?"

Olivia sighed knowing this would come up.

"Honey, please, I _really_ don't wanna about talk this."

Fitz knew that it would be like pulling to teeth to try to get her to do something that she didn't want to do so he left it alone.

"What were you guys talking about before I came in here?" He wrapped his arms around her, cuddling her from behind.

Olivia laughed. "I promise it's not what it sounded like. She's just frustrated with men right now."

"Do you think she'd really sleep with you?"

"No," Olivia smirked, "but if she did would you wanna watch?"

"No."

"No?" Olivia was a little surprised by his answer. He's a 24 year old male. Why wouldn't he wanna see his girlfriend being intimate with another woman?

"I'd be too jealous. I want you all to myself." The thought was appealing to him, but he'd never really be okay with the real thing.

Olivia smiled. "Good, because I want the same."


	19. Chapter 19 - Theory of New Beginnings

**A/N: Hope you all are still loving this story! Am I falling off? A little? It's okay. Be honest ;) Well, here's the latest. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Someone asked "What's a Puggle?" lol it's a mixed bread, Pug and Beagle. It's what my dog was :)**

* * *

The next morning Olivia woke up to Abby making breakfast, she was surprised to see her up so early and making breakfast at that.

"Abbs? What—"

Abby quickly turned around cutting Olivia off.

"Liv, oh my gosh! I'm so sorry about last night. Did I really come on to you? That's how I remember it."

Olivia laughed, wanting to put her friend at ease.

"Abby, it's cool. You were drunk and upset. I wasn't offended. I promise." She said getting the apple juice from the fridge. "Besides, I'm sexy. Even the straightest of women and the gayest of men can see that." She winked and Abby laughed.

"I still feel a little weird about it. I hope Fitz doesn't look at me differently."

"Don't worry. Seriously."

Fitz entered the kitchen and Abby focused on the pancakes, avoiding his eyes.

"She okay?" He asked Olivia.

"She's fine," she whispered, "just embarrassed about last night." Olivia made a face to let him know that he should probably say something to make sure Abby knew that she wasn't in the wrong and that they both understood where she was coming from.

"Good morning, Abby." He smiled and she turned around to nod a simple hello.

"Sorry about last night, Fitz."

"It's nothing, really. I'm much worse drunk. Hell, I'm pretty bad sober."

He got a smile from Abby that let him know she was at ease with the situation, she turned her attention back to the stove and Olivia mouthed "thank you" before kissing his lips briefly.

"What are you doing today?" Fitz asked holding her close.

"Working. Why?"

"Can you leave early?"

"I think I can manage that. What for?" She replied somewhat skeptically.

"I want us to have a late lunch with my mom." Olivia's eyebrows shot up when he mentioned his mother. Was he serious?

"Fitz, I don't know."

"Livvie, please?" He pouted.

"You do that on purpose."

"What?" He feigned innocence.

"You know what." She was of course referring to the way he called her Livvie and pouted his little pink lips. The combination of the two always had her saying yes to whatever he wanted. Olivia sighed heavily, looking up into his grayish-blues.

"Okay."

"Thank you, baby." He whispered in her ear before kissing it.

"Oh, I'm baby now?" She smiled.

"You've always been my baby."

"Mhm, sure. Put some food in Nine's bowl. Please, baby." She mimicked and he chuckled as he went to grab the dog food from the cabinet.

After Fitz was done feeding Nine, Abby filled everyone's plates and they all sat down to eat before they all had to go their separate ways. When they were done, Olivia cleared their plates as Abby went to use the shower in the bathroom in the hall, leaving Fitz and Olivia to shower together in her personal bathroom. When everyone was dressed and ready Fitz went to class while Abby and Olivia went downstairs to open up the gallery as Quinn walked in.

"Good morning." She said, sounding more chipper than usual.

"Good morning, Quinn." Olivia said, eyeing the golf sized hickey on her neck. "Did you look in the mirror this morning?"

"Briefly, why?"

"Huck left the evidence of his attack on the left side of your neck."

Quinn quickly threw her hand over her neck to cover it up. "Seriously?"

"Yup. It's huge."

"Liv, I'm so sorry. I know you don't tolerate hickeys, we got carried away—"

"Quinn, you're fine." She smiled to assure her. "Abby, do me a favor and cover it up?"

"Sure, no prob."

Abby took Quinn into Olivia's office as Olivia stayed up by the front incase anyway came in. She went behind the front desk to look for sticky notes after seeing that Quinn ran out. They used the computer for many things but Quinn still liked to write messages down on paper and stick them to the computer. Olivia liked that.

A few minutes passed by and Abby brought Quinn back out, her neck concealed. As Olivia was walking back to her office she heard her name being called and turned around to see that it was Elizabeth.

"Lizzie?"

"Can I talk to you? Please?"

"Yeah, of course." She gestured for her to follow her to her office then sit down in the seat in front of her desk before sitting down behind it herself. "What's up?"

"I know you don't know me very well and we've only talked a few times but I feel like I can trust you and I didn't know who else to turn to."

"Lizzie, what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant." She blurted and Olivia couldn't hide her shock.

"Are you sure?"

"I didn't even bother taking a home test, I went straight to the doctor. I'm positive."

"Why didn't you tell Fitz or Rachel?" Olivia couldn't understand why she'd want to come to her.

"Fitz would kill me, he thinks I'm still a virgin and Rachel would tell our parents. I needed to tell someone who wouldn't be biased in their opinion. I need advice. I'm sorry to come to you like this but I really have no one else and you're older than any of friends therefore a whole lot wiser. I just need to know what to do." She spoke so fast that it was like she said it all in one breath and Olivia could feel the panic radiating off of her.

"Lizzie, I can't tell you what to do, you have to figure that out yourself."

"I wanna keep it."

"Why?"

"What?"

"I asked you why, because it has to be a good reason. The best that you can come up with. Keeping this baby means everything changes. Your life will no longer be yours."

"I know that."

"Do you really? You're 17. You have college to look forward to. Your whole life is ahead of you. This baby will slow you down. I'm not telling you that you can't do it, but it will in no way be easy."

"Will you help me? If I keep it, will you help?"

"Lizzie–"

"I know, it's a hell of whole lot to ask but my parents will disown me. I can't do this alone and I don't want to abort it, I can't..."

She began to cry and Olivia moved to sit in the chair across from her picking up Lizzie's hands to comfort her.

"Honey, they won't disown you."

"Liv, you don't know my parents. My dads a nice guy but he'll be pissed and my mother will make him do whatever she says."

Olivia looked into her pleading eyes and took a deep breath. This was not what she needed today.

"I'll help you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Lizzie jumped into Olivia's arms thanking her over and over.

"On two conditions." She said as Lizzie pulled away.

"Anything."

"You're going to finish school and you're going to get a part time job."

"I can do that."

"Did they set you up with everything you need? Prenatal vitamins?"

"Yes."

"One other question."

"He wants nothing to do with it. The father. That's what you were going to ask right?"

Olivia nodded her head. "That's okay."

"I'm gonna screw this baby up aren't I?"

"No, you're not. You're going to be fine. You have me and you have Fitz."

"Don't tell him yet. I'll tell him soon. Just not yet."

Olivia nodded her head again and took Lizzie to the elevator sending her up to the apartment.

"If Fitz gets home early just tell him you came to hang out, but you weren't feeling well and came up to rest instead."

"Got it. Thank you, Liv." Olivia leaned in to grab her face, kissing her on the forehead.

"Take a nap. We'll figure out how to tell Fitz later, then your parents"

Lizzie nodded as the doors closed bringing her up to Olivia's apartment.

"What was that about?" Abby asked as Olivia went back up to the front.

"I'll tell you, later. I have to leave at 12 today. Can you handle everything for me?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

* * *

The drive to his parents house was relatively quiet. Fitz could tell that Olivia had a lot on her mind and wanted to assure her that everything would be alright.

"Liv, you'll be fine." He said taking his eyes away from the road for a split second.

"I know. I'm not worried."

"Really? Because you've been biting those pretty lips the whole ride and I'm pretty sure you only do that when you're worried about something, so spill."

"You pay too much attention to me." She quipped and he smiled.

"Seriously, Liv, what is it?"

"I don't wanna talk about it right now. I'll be fine. We'll talk about it later."

Fitz took his right hand off of the wheel taking her hand into his to kiss the back of hers.

"Whatever it is. You and me."

She nodded her head. _If he only knew._

Once they arrived to his parents' home the maid opened the door for them just as she did the last time they visited. She led them into the dining room as they sat and waited for his mother. When she entered Fitz stood to kiss her on her cheek as she nodded towards Olivia.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Grant." She smiled lightly.

"Olivia." Eileen responded evenly. They all sat down and began to eat the food set before them. After a few moments of awkward silence, Eileen opened her mouth to speak.

"Olivia, I would like to apologize for the way I acted when we first met. I am, however, still having a hard time understanding what it is you want with my son." Fitz rolled his eyes as Olivia swallowed the last bit of her food.

"I don't want anything, Mrs. Grant. I didn't ask for Fitz to be with me, but I'm so grateful that he decided to. I know that this is the last thing that you want to hear from me but I am very much in love with your son. I care about him deeply."

She could feel Fitz's smile as he was sitting beside her, but didn't face him, not wanting to anger Eileen. Eileen's face turned to stone and Olivia braced herself for a storm.

"Well I suppose there's nothing I can do."

Olivia pressed her lips together and nodded slowly.

"Except maybe get to know you. If that's alright."

Olivia looked at her with a surprised expression. She looked at Fitz then back at Eileen, giving her a small smile.

"Of course. I would like that, very much."

The rest of the afternoon was fairly easy going. Olivia could tell the Eileen was still a little uncomfortable with her, but that was to be expected. _Nothing happens overnight_, she reminded herself. When the time came, they said their goodbyes and headed back out to the car. Fitz got back into the front seat backing out of the driveway.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you before we left, but why is Lizzie at the apartment?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"She was sleeping, I didn't want to wake her."

"Funny, you have no problem waking me up."

"Well, I can't wake Lizzie the way I wake you." He turned to her as he stopped at a red light and she smirked at him.

"Point taken. She came to the gallery to hang out for a bit but wasn't feeling well so I sent her up to rest for awhile."

"Well aren't you just the sweetest." He said bringing her hand to his lips as he kissed each finger. Olivia felt a little wrong for lying. Well, she wasn't really lying. She just wasn't telling the truth. She couldn't break Lizzie's trust by just telling him. It wasn't her business to tell. She would wait until she and Lizzie devised a proper plan and then she would help her tell everybody.


	20. Chapter 20 - The Theory of Shaky Ground

Olivia woke up to the sounds of puking. Fitz was still knocked out cold, his face buried in her chest. She gently lifted his face, placing it on her pillow so that she could slide out of bed and check on Lizzie. When she got to the bathroom in the hall Lizzie was rinsing out her mouth.

"Bad morning sickness?" Olivia whispered and Lizzie nodded her head.

"I think I have some ginger tea, it helps."

Lizzie followed her into the kitchen holding herself at the waist with one arm while gripping her shoulder with the other. Olivia wasn't sure if she was cold or if she was just subconsciously protecting herself. She decided that it was probably the latter seeing as how it was pretty toasty in the apartment.

"Is he up yet?"

"Nope. Are you ready to talk to him?" Olivia responded filling the kettle with water then placing it on the stove.

"No, but I just wanna get it over with."

"You want me to leave the room when he gets up?"

"No, stay. If you want. I mean I don't wanna put you in an uncomfortable position."

"Liz, I think you've already done that." She smiled, leaning into the island where Lizzie sat.

"Maybe I should just go home, I feel bad."

"No, don't. I don't mind being in the room to support you when you tell him."

Just as Olivia turns around to pour the tea into the mug Fitz stalks into the kitchen like Frankenstein.

"Stiff?" Olivia smirks.

"A bit." He opens the fridge for an energy drink then turns to see Lizzie sitting on the stool. "Mom and dad know you spent the night here?"

"They know I stayed with a friend."

Fitz raised his brow. "Why didn't you tell them who you were with."

"Because I have to tell you something and you can't get mad and you can't tell them yet."

Olivia stands with her back to the counter gripping at the marble as she watched the moment play out.

"Okay?" He goes to unscrew the top on his Gatorade.

"I'm pregnant."

Fitz stops mid sip, shooting darts at his younger sister. He moves the drink from his face and stares at her for a few seconds before forming a response.

"I'm sorry, you're what?"

"Pregnant."

"And you knew?" He turned to Olivia to watch her nod her head.

"She just found out yesterday because I just told her yesterday, don't be mad at her."

"I'm not." Olivia furrowed her brows because she was sure she'd never hear the end of it from Fitz. "I'm pissed." _There it is_, she thought.

"Fitz, I didn't want her to say anything yet."

"You're getting rid of it."

"What?"

"You heard me, Lizzie."

"Fitz, just wait—" Olivia attempted to interject but Fitz wasn't having it.

"Olivia you can't seriously think that she can keep it."

"Yes, I do."

"This doesn't even have anything to do with you!"

"Maybe not, but she came to me! Not you, not Rachel, not your parents. She came to me. And now I'm starting to understand why. I can't tell her what to do, and I wish things were simpler. I wish she didn't have to chose. But whatever she chooses it'll be her choice to make. You wanna go on acting like she's still a little girl? Well guess what, she's growing up. It's inevitable. She'll be 18 in less than a month. A legal adult. So keep treating her like she's 12 if you want to but it will only damage the relationship that you two share."

Everything stood still for a moment. Lizzie could feel the tension in the room growing thicker by the second.

"You're gonna ruin your life." He said before walking back in to the bedroom.

Hot tears started to make a trail down Lizzie's face. She was shaking, clenching her jaw and fists. She never thought she'd see the day where Fitz would inadvertently turn his back on her. She knew it was coming from a good place but she was hurt. Olivia's heart sank for her. She knew what it was like to be pregnant and alone. At least she had her close friends and her father, but Jake was barely around and her mother couldn't have cared any less about the child.

"I think I'm just gonna drink that and go."

"Lizzie you can stay here. You don't have to leave. I don't want you to feel like you're alone. But you do have to tell your parents."

"I will. I'll go by after school. I'll talk to them."

Lizzie was going to reach for the cup in Olivia's hands when she had the urge hug her. She felt so hopeless and longed for human contact. Olivia put the cup down and embraced her and surely enough Lizzie began to sob heavily in the crook her neck causing Olivia to hug her closer. She brushed Lizzie's hair back with her fingers, kissing her forehead.

"I know." She whispered "It's time to grow up now Liz, it's so scary, but it's doable. I promise." She continued to scratch her head and rub her back. Wishing she could make the pain go away. After her breathing slowed Lizzie lifted her head to look at Olivia.

"I'm gonna go get ready for school." Olivia nodded her head as she wiped Lizzie's face freeing her from fresh fallen tears. She watched Lizzie stalk back into the guest room and as soon as she closed the door Olivia rushed into the bedroom where Fitz sat with his head in his hands. When she opened and closed the door Fitz looked up.

"How the fuck could you encourage my teenage sister to keep a baby?"

"Excuse me?"

"She's too young."

"I'm aware of how old she it, Fitz."

"And you told her to keep it?"

"I didn't tell her to do anything. All I did was support whatever she decided for herself."

"She's incapable of deciding for herself."

"Are you calling your sister incompetent?"

"She's nowhere near fit to have a child right now."

"She wouldn't be the first, Fitz and she won't be the last."

"So you want my sister to be a statistic?"

"Are you serious right now? Do you hear yourself?"

"Me? You're the one telling my 17 year old sister that she can raise a person!"

"Because she can! It's going to be hard and she isn't at all prepared, but the reality is no one is ever truly prepared for a baby."

"Oh so she can have a baby, but we can't?"

Olivia paused. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Fitz really angry with Lizzie because she was too young and had so much to look forward to or was he jealous that she got to have something that he wanted.

"That's what this is about?"

"No, I just said that to make a point."

"And what point it that?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing, just forget it." He went into the bathroom, slamming the door.

* * *

Olivia stood in her office, Harrison standing about three feet in front of her. There was silence in the room for a long time before either on of them said anything.

"I'm sorry." He breaks it.

"For?"

He sighs. "I'm sorry for being an idiot."

"And?"

"And I'll apologize to Fitz."

"Thank you."

"So can I get back to work now?"

"Yeah, Quinn will fill you in on what you need to do."

"Where's Abby?"

"Personal day."

"Personal day?"

"Yes, Harrison. She's taking a day for herself."

"Does this have to do with that sorry ass bastard, David?"

"Harrison, honestly what is it with you getting into people's business? You wanna know? Talk to Abby. But I will not sit here in my office and gossip."

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"What's wrong? I know you're still mad at me but you would have answered me regardless on whether or not it's David, so what else is going on?"

"Nothing, Harrison. I'm not in the mood to discuss anything."

"I'm still your cousin, you know."

"I know. I just—I don't wanna get into it. I'm exhausted and I just wanna be done with this day." She exhaled heavily feeling like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry."

"You already apologized."

"No, I'm sorry for whatever you're going through. Just know I'm here. Alright?"

"I know, Bubba." She smiled faintly, calling him by his childhood nickname, a name that only she called him.

"Bubba? Oh, I must be back in your good graces."

"Something like that. Now go. Get to work."

Harrison left the room leaving Olivia to drown in her thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about the conversation she had with Fitz and she was sure whatever progress she'd made with Eileen was surely going to recoil once she found out that she told Lizzie she'd be there to support her. No matter how stressful the situation, Olivia knew that deep down she was doing the right thing. She's only human and she couldn't and wouldn't let Lizzie do this alone. If that means Fitz being mad at her for a while and their parents possibly hating her then so be it. She refused to change her mind.


	21. Chapter 21 - The Theory of Finding Out

Water trickled onto her shoulders as Olivia stood still holding herself up by the waist. She was crying. Quiet sobs lifted from her vocal cords as her eyelids squeezed close, tight enough for pain to seep through. She could hear light knocking at the door but she refused to move. She stayed in place like a subject waiting to be captured my film filtered lenses. She could feel the water go from hot to lukewarm and eventually cold. She woke up thinking about how angry Fitz had been with her the night before.

After school, Lizzie told her parents, as planned and her mother blew a gasket through the roof. Lizzie was saddened and surprised when her father cried and left the room as her mother continued to rip into her. Telling her how stupid she was to end up pregnant. Saying that they didn't take her to get on birth control for no reason and that if the birth control alone wasn't all that effective that she should have been using condoms as well.

"Livvie." She heard Fitz's soft voice from the other side of the door. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody, not because a pregnant Lizzie was still staying in her guest room until her mother had a chance to cool down and her father could look at her again. No, that wasn't it. Not because Fitz thought she didn't want to have children with him. That wasn't it either because none of that would make her cry.

She wanted to kick herself for not noticing earlier. She knew something wasn't right, but she didn't want to believe the nightmare. _It's not true. _She constantly told herself.

"Liv."

"I'll be out in a minute, Fitz." She calls, annoyance tainting her tone.

She steps out of the shower not yet picking up a towel from the rack. She balls up her fist and uses the side of it to draw circles into the mirror, doing away with the moisture that fogged up the reflective glass. She stood staring at herself. Inspecting the puffy flesh that surrounded her red eyes. Her hair was still in a messy bun at the top her head, curly and wet from the shower water. She let her head fall, eyes focused on the counter below before swiping four different kinds of positive pregnancy tests into the garbage.

* * *

"You're fucking kidding me right?" Abby blurted to Olivia as they sat facing each other on the couch in her office. "I'm sorry." She said quickly. "That was insensitive of me."

"No, it's fine. That's exactly what I said when I read the results."

"But you guys were being careful, right?"

Olivia shrugged. "Maybe the pill isn't good enough. Maybe we should have been using condoms too or maybe I should have been on the implant or the shot, something more effective." _Maybe Eileen had a point about contraception_, she thought.

"These things happen, Liv."

"Yes, but why must they happen to me?" She paused, tilting her head back as she rubbed her forehead. "God, first Lizzie now me."

"Wait, Fitz's sister?"

"Yeah."

"Shit." She takes a second to think about the cruel irony. "Have you told him?"

She shakes her head no. "I just found out last night and I still wanna go to my OB to see how far along I am."

It pained her to say that last part. She didn't want to know how far along she was. This situation was far from ideal. Loving Fitz was not an issue and she of course wanted to have children with him, but now was the worst possible time and it didn't help that she was also terrified. Not too many people know what it's like to have their pregnancy go to full term just to have their baby die in their arms.

Olivia was convinced that she was defective and only good for a few pieces of fine art and some hot sex. Her freaky ways are no secret but Abby was probably the only person who knew how Olivia had gotten that way. After losing the baby and going through what she did with Jake, Olivia had her fair share of men. Compensating for the daughter she never got to raise through meaningless trysts with random guys. But she knew it was different when she met Fitz. With him it wasn't just sex anymore. It was love. She should have known that their love would turn into a little bundle of joy sooner rather than later. Especially with the way they go at it like jackrabbits.

"So what are you gonna do? I mean, how are you gonna tell him?"

Taking a deep breath to lift her head and look at her best friend. "He'll be excited. Over the moon. I just want to wait a little, after I go to the doctor and check everything out and once we talk about what's going on with Lizzie."

"Maybe you shouldn't be dealing with Lizzie right now. She can stay with me if she feels comfortable with the idea. I just don't want you to take on more than you can handle."

"I don't want her to think I'm kicking her out."

"Just give it a few days then talk to her about it. Once everybody knows." She says, lightly rubbing Olivia's tummy. For a second Olivia allowed herself to believe that everything would be fine. That she was having a baby with a man she loved and that nothing would go wrong, but couldn't shake the fear of possibly experiencing the same thing she did last time. She wouldn't be able to survive it again. She was sure of it.

* * *

After leaving the doctor's office with the knowledge of her being 8 weeks along and a prescription for some prenatal vitamins Olivia wanted to talk to her father. She was glad when he told her that her mother was out with a friend because she was in desperate need of some daddy/daughter time. This was something she wasn't quite sure she could handle. She called him on her way to the house so by the time she was standing on the doorstep he was there to greet her. Hugging her tight before escorting her to the kitchen where he had just finished cooking dinner.

"How's my baby girl?"

"I'm good, daddy."

"Uh oh, what's wrong?" He knew that she wasn't quite right when he heard her over the phone but hearing her say 'daddy' tugged at his heart strings. Once Olivia had gotten to be a certain age she would only call him daddy when she was sad or in some cases really happy. Any other time it was just 'dad'.

"Can we talk?" Eli took that as his queue to sit down with her at the table letting the cooked food rest in it's heat on the stove. As soon as he took his seat Olivia wasted no time.

"I'm pregnant." Eli's initial reaction was shock then it softened before asking her:

"Does he know?"

"Not yet."

"You think he'll freak out?"

"No, he'll be happy. I'm sure of it."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"That what happened with Reagan will happen again." She responded, her voice breaking a little as she began to cry. Eli moved his chair closer so that he could allow Olivia to lean into his chest.

"Shh." He hushed her softly. "I truly doubt that something like that will happened again."

"But you don't understand, dad. It was so scary. I felt so helpless."

"Oh, but I understand a different kind of scare. I vividly remember the calls I got from both Abby and Harrison that night. I was feeling pretty helpless myself"

Immediately Olivia felt guilty. The night after returning from the hospital Olivia had attempted suicide. Not being brave enough to cut into her own wrists, she decided that pills would be the way to go. Abby and Harrison found her on the floor in the living room with an empty bottle of aspirin sitting on the coffee table. She never meant to frighten her father like that, especially after all they had been through with her mother.

"I'm so sorry, daddy. I never meant to act so selfishly."

"I had already lost my granddaughter. I wasn't ready to lose you too. I will never be ready for that."

"I know. I was in such a dark place. I was hurt and confused. But I promise you, I'll never do that again."

"Everything will work out and I'll be right here to make sure of that."

Eli held Olivia for what felt like an hour as she cried. After wiping her tears and telling her he loved her Olivia drove back home. Fitz was in her bed playing with Nine.

"Hey." He said as she began to change into a T-shirt and biker shorts.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Well class was cancelled so I just hung out with this guy all day." He patted Nine in the back.

"We need to talk." She said seriously crawling to sit in the middle of the bed. Fitz knew that they needed to talk and he wanted to be the first to begin.

"First let me say sorry. I should not have taken my anger out on you that way. I think Lizzie will be fine. She thinks our parents will kick her out but I know them. Our mom is pissed and our dad is a bit broken-hearted but they'll come around in a few days. I just... I wish I hadn't said what I said."

"One thing I need to know." She looked at him as Nine walked into her lap and she began to stroke his fur absentmindedly. "I've asked you a few times but I was never really given a proper answer."

"To what?"

"Why do you want a baby so badly?"

"I don't know, Liv."

"You do. You know. So tell me."

He took a few seconds to think about his answer, looking down at his hands then back up at her.

"I don't think it's even possible for me."

Olivia made a face. She wasn't sure what he meant at first "Wait, you mean because of your epilepsy you think you can't have kids?"

He nodded his head solemnly and she smiled because she knew something he didn't. She's still scared, petrified actually, but she knows her news will make him ecstatic.

"Well I guess shouldn't show you this then." She gets up to take out a piece of paper from her purse and hands it to him as she sits back down by Nine.

"Livvie... what—" He couldn't believe his eyes. He was staring at blood work. Blood work that told him he was wrong.

"You're gonna be a daddy, Fitz."

"Are you serious?" He asked through unshed tears.

She nods happily, with tears of her own forming. Tears caused by the mixed emotions she was experiencing. Fitz startles both Nine and Olivia when he drops the paper on the bed to pick her up, his hands resting on her bottom causing her to wrap her arms loosely around his neck as he showered her with kisses.

"We're having a baby?" He whispered.

"Yes." She whispered back.

"I really thought—"

"I know."

"But we're having a baby."

"We are."


	22. Chapter 22 - The Theory of Baby Names

**A/N: A little bit of fluff... and some other stuff ;)**

"Say it." Olivia sat sideways on her bed, her hand holding up her head while her other hand played with Fitz's Adam's apple. Lizzie was staying over a friends house for the weekend and Olivia had been pestering Fitz for the last 5 minutes to say dirty words and so far he wouldn't budge.

"No."

"Say it."

"No."

"Fitz."

"Liv."

"Come on just say it."

"I don't want to."

"Just once."

"..."

"Fitz, please?" She whined and he took a long deep breath before letting it out.

"Cunt."

"Mm, say it again."

"You said once."

"I lied." He laughed and shook his head. "Come on, I like the way you say it."

He took a moment to stare into her eyes before saying it again. "Cunt." That time he said it stronger, less afraid of the vulgarity the word carried.

"You're so sexy." She nuzzled his neck with her nose.

"Yeah? How sexy?" Fitz squeezed her thigh, inching towards her southern lips. Barely touching her, Olivia let out a soft moan. Fitz slightly jerked his head back in amusement. "I didn't even touch you yet."

Unfazed, Olivia continued to kiss and nibble on his neck.

"It's the pregnancy hormones. They've got me on hypersensitive. I swear I could probably come just listening to you talk."

"What happens if I do this?" He pinched her clit and she jumped.

"Shit, that feels amazing."

He did it again and got a similar reaction. When he did it a third time he added his middle finger, stroking her walls while he continued to pinch her with his other hand. He changed up his rhythm each time he felt her nearing an orgasm. Testing her body to see how much she could actually take. He was a little surprised that she didn't whine for him to just make her come. She just went with it and enjoyed the ride.

He felt her walls flutter for the last time and she kissed him ferociously, panting and moaning as tremors wracked her body. When her body loosened the grip it had on Fitz's finger he brought it to her lips spreading her essence on her lower lip, before letting her suck it in to her mouth licking it clean.

"You hungry?" He asked when she moved into him to cuddle. She shook her head no and threw her leg over his midsection. "You okay?"

She nodded yes. "Why?"

"You're just more clingy than usual. That's kind of my thing." He teased, tapping her nose.

"Hormones."

"You gonna blame everything on hormones?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but you still need to eat." Seeing that she wasn't going to make a move anytime soon he lifted her out of bed as he walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Not even startled or surprised by his actions she crossed her ankles behind his back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Eggs and bacon?"

"Cereal." She mumbled.

"Not real food, Livvie."

"Is too." She responded sounding almost childlike.

"Baby Grant needs more."

"Alright, fine. I want waffles, bacon and fruit."

"I can do that." He placed her body onto the stool half expecting her resistance. She clung on at first, but eventually let go and lifted her head up. She giggled when his erection poked her thigh as he sat her down and he smirked before turning around taking out the mix for the waffles from the cabinet.

"What are you laughing at, missy?"

"I didn't realize how hard you were."

"That's because you're so short. You stop right above my belly button."

"I'm not short, I'm 5'4 which is average for a woman." She stuck her tongue out playfully and he smiled wider at her silliness.

"You want blueberries in the waffles or on top?"

"On top, I want them cold."

Fitz began on the waffles when he felt Olivia's breasts against his back. Her hands went up and down his chest before one of them wrapped firmly around his penis. She started stroking him but he stopped her with his hand.

"Unless you want semen in your breakfast I suggest you stop." He said in mock seriousness and she laughed.

"But I can't leave you like this."

"It's not a big deal, Liv." She turned him around and his back pressed into the counter.

"I'll be quick." She smiled before squatting down to tend to his erection, but before she could get down to the floor he pulled her up but her arms.

"I don't want you on your knees."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"My God, Fitz are you gonna treat me like glass throughout this entire pregnancy?" Truth be told she was panicking on the inside, but she so badly wanted to believe that everything really would be fine, that her body was healthy and her baby's normal so if she could just act accordingly then she wouldn't have a second to worry about anything.

"I just want you to be comfortable."

"I'd be comfortable if you'd just let me do me. I'm not even showing yet. Let me have a little fun before I become a house."

He gave her a look, knowing that she knew how much he hated when she said that she was going to get fat and ugly. He knew she didn't really believe that and that it was probably just a way to distract her from her negative thoughts, but he still didn't like that she suggested that it was even a possibility. She saw his reluctance and poked out her pouty bottom lip.

"Please?"

He rolled his eyes, sighing, before cracking a small smile.

"Okay." And with that she went to work on his veiny member.

* * *

"You two are so gross." Abby proclaimed sitting opposite of Olivia at her desk.

"How?"

"Breakfast naked?"

"Hey, don't knock it."

"I can never look at your kitchen the same."

"Hush, you can and you will. Did Quinn get a hold of that guy." She asked as she looked through a drawer to the left of her desk, wondering about the new client that wanted his art shown at the gallery. He was being difficult and he seemed to be very full of himself.

"Sort of, she said his assistant was the only one taking calls."

"Assistant? Who the hell is this dude?"

"I know, he's like some wannabe big shot."

"Well, he can kiss my big ass if he thinks I'm compromising on that deal." She was referring to a contract that he had his lawyer draw up. It wasn't completely unreasonable but Olivia didn't usually sign contracts set up by her clients. That was her job. They were supposed to be signing a contract of hers not the other way around.

"Liv, he may be a pompous ass but his work is amazing."

"Yeah." She sighed, straightening her spine in her seat. "So... I've been thinking."

"About?" Abby questioned, looking over some paperwork.

"Well, the baby's gonna need a godmother..."

Abby looked up and smirked. "Don't make me cry in this office, Olivia."

"Is that a yes?"

"Did you really even have to ask?"

"Probably not, huh?" Olivia replied scrunching up her face and Abby mocked her by doing the same while shaking her head _no_. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door, before it opened slightly.

"Hey." Harrison entered. "Quinn said you wanted these." He handed Abby more paperwork as they shared a small awkward look before leaving the room and that caused Olivia to furrow her brows.

"What the fuck was that?"

"What?"

"Wait. Are you two fucking? Please, Abby don't tell me you're fucking Harrison. Not my cousin." She made a face like she was disgusted.

"Don't make that face."

"I'm sorry, but _that_ is gross."

"You're being juvenile, Liv."

"Oh, I'm being juvenile? Clearly you two aren't being adults about whatever you're doing. Acting all awkward in my office."

"Whatever, I don't wanna talk about it."

"Good, because neither do I. Come on, let's get some lunch, my treat." She grinned and Abby laughed at Olivia's sudden kindness effectively switching subjects.

* * *

"Eloise." Fitz suggested. He and Olivia were sitting on the couch, Nine sitting on his lap, thinking of baby names.

"What? Fitz, no."

"Kristen?"

"No."

"Shelly?"

"Okay, I'm beginning to think you don't love our child."

"Fine, you pick a name."

"We don't even know the sex yet and we're only thinking of girl names."

"So think of some boy names."

"I don't like boy names." She joked.

"Livvie." He pleaded. He was trying to get her to be more serious about names because so far she was nonchalant about the whole thing and he wanted her to be more passionate about naming their baby. He didn't want her to be afraid of becoming attached to a name that would never see it's full use. Because there was no doubt in his mind that their baby was going to live longer than them.

"Okay, how about Fitzgerald?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with your name?"

"I don't know. I just think we can come up with a better name."

"Okay... what about Coby?"

"I actually like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Tally?"

"For a girl?"

"Yeah."

"It's, cute. She'll be cute. Little mini you."

"No, if we have a girl she'll probably look like you."

"I hope not. A girl with my nose?" They both laughed at how true his statement was.

"But she would be absolutely beautiful with your eyes."

"No, she would look beautiful with your big chocolate brown eyes." He caressed the curve of her cheek causing her to blush. "God help us if she looks like you." He said making her laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm gonna have to beat all the guys off with a rifle."

"Awe, you're gonna be one of those." She patted his chest lovingly.

"Now that I think about it I hope we have a boy."

"Relax, if we have a girl you'll be fine, promise."


	23. Chapter 23 - The Theory of Us

_**I'm tryna save the world**__**  
**__**How can I when**__**  
**__**You belong to me, I belong to them**__**  
**__**Who do I give me to, who do I let win**__**  
**__**You or the world**__**  
**__**You or the world**__**  
**_

_You Vs. Them - _Jhené Aiko

* * *

"Fitz, relax."

"Maybe we shouldn't tell them."

"Oh yeah. That's the right thing to do. We'll just wait for the kid's high school graduation."

"I was thinking more like college."

"Fitz."

"I can't do it, Livvie."

"Maybe you can't, but _we_ can. It'll be fine. No matter what."

Fitz took a deep breath as he sat on the bed beside Olivia. "So whose parents are we gonna tell first?"

"Yours."

"Why mine?"

"Because we're doing this all in one day and I don't wanna drive back from Virginia too late. So we'll go there first."

Olivia got up to grab her carry-on bag before she headed to the kitchen. Fitz followed closely behind watching her intently.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing snacks for the road trip. Baby Grant is greedy like its daddy." She squeezed his face with her hand, squishing his cheeks causing his lips to poke out. She took advantage of it and gave him a wet kiss before she turned back around to tend to the snacks she added to her bag.

"Babe, I'm not greedy. I just have a healthy appetite."

"_Too_ healthy, babe."

"No such thing."

"You're the exception." She smiled with a wink.

Fitz sat on the stool grabbing her from behind as he placed her between his legs.

"No time, hot boy."

"Oh come on, you're body's so sensitive now it won't take you long to come."

Olivia gave him an astounded expression. He had become more comfortable lately speaking openly (sexually) and it would both shock and excite her.

"You think so?" She leaned in licking his lips in that special way.

"If you keep licking me like that I'll come just as quick."

"Mmm, I love it when you talk like that."

"Yeah?" Fitz reached for the buttons on her jeans.

"Yeah." She pushed away grabbing the bag full of snacks. "Talk to me like that when we get back."

Fitz groaned causing Olivia to giggle.

"That's mean."

"Oh hush, I'm the one with the wild libido. You'll be fine. Let's go."

The ride to his parents' house was vastly different than the actual visit. Olivia's constant chomping and silliness kept him in good spirits on the way over. They sat in the living room waiting for his parents to greet them. After a few minutes of waiting they both entered the room.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of this surprise visit?" Eileen started. Gerry sat beside her as Fitz and Olivia sat across from them.

"We have to tell you something and I have to be honest you're not going to like it." Fitz managed to get out. His parents were silent and Fitz continued. "Liv and I are expecting." He placed a hand over her small growing tummy and she gave him a small encouraging smile.

Eileen seemed to not quite understand what was going on. She looked to her husband for answers and watched him clench his jaw.

"This better be a joke." Gerry nearly shouted.

"I'm sorry, dad. It's not."

"What the hell is going on with you two? Lizzie's pregnant. Now you've knocked her up."

"Gerry." Eileen spoke up, surprising everyone.

"Are you okay with this, Eileen?"

"Absolutely not, but there is obviously nothing we can do."

Gerry threw his hands in the air in defeat before standing up.

"What are you doing with your life, Fitzgerald? I like you, Olivia, but my son has a big future ahead of him."

"I am very aware of that, Mr. Grant, and I will not allow Fitz to slow down in anyway. We will both work very hard to take care of the baby and make sure he finishes school."

"Great. I hope you figure out how to pay for the rest of his schooling as well."

"What?" Fitz sat up straighter on the couch looking up at his seething father.

"Gerry, you don't mean that." Eileen offered.

"I do." Gerry left the room, entering his study with a slam of the door. Olivia did her best to comfort Fitz as she felt his grip on her hand tighten.

"I apologize, I don't know what's gotten into him. I'm not exactly ecstatic over this news, but I will talk to him."

* * *

The ride back was nothing short of tense. Olivia kept eyeing Fitz telling him to slow down. It was like he was in a daze. His jaw was as tight as his grip on the steering wheel and Olivia wished she could ease his frustration, but now they were on their way to her parents' house to tell them.

"Baby, maybe I should go by myself."

"I can't let you do that."

"Fitz, they're my parents. I can handle them."

"Is that why we left early when we visited on your birthday?"

Olivia grew annoyed. It was evident in the way that she looked at him, but she knew not to entertain the possibility of an argument. That wouldn't do anybody any good.

"I'm gonna let that slide because I know you're upset right now."

Fitz rolled his eyes and continued to drive to her parents' house. Once they got there Fitz turned the engine off and was almost out the door when he was held back by Olivia's dainty hand. He sighed and turned to face her.

"Me and you, remember?" She said repeating their mantra. Fitz nodded his head and they made their way to her parents' door step.

* * *

"You're pregnant?" Maya asked in disbelief.

Olivia nodded her head. Her face looked as if she was seeking approval from her mother and deep down she was.

"Livvie, why don't you and Fitz go into the kitchen; there's dinner on the stove."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows but followed her father's direction. She took Fitz's hand and led him into the kitchen.

"Your daughter is ridiculous." Maya spat as soon as Olivia and Fitz entered the kitchen.

"Maya, our daughter is in love and now they're having a baby. You better deal with it. I'm not kidding. You weren't there for her when she lost Reagan, but I'm going to make sure that you're here for her now."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Maya. I've had enough. She tries so hard to please you and it breaks my heart to watch each time you make her feel small. You are supposed to love her."

"I do love her."

"With conditions."

Maya hadn't really realized it before, but it was true. She only loved Olivia at her best and even that was iffy.

"Love her. Whole. You're her mother."

"I don't need you to tell me how to love my daughter, Eli."

"She blames herself, you know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your depression. The pills. The cutting. She thinks she's the reason. Her entire life has been about trying to make you happy."

On the other side of the door Fitz sat at the kitchen table as Olivia made their plates. When she placed their food on the table Fitz began to silently play with his food. He looked so fragile that it seemed like he would break at any moment. Olivia felt bad. She knew her mother wouldn't want anything to do with this particular offspring, she was prepared for that. But she had her father, like always. Fitz wasn't used to his parents being so angry with him, though Eileen seemed to be less appalled than Gerry. It was weird because Olivia was almost certain that it'd be the other way around.

"Fitz." She spoke softly. He looked up at her and she gave him a small smile. She lifted his hand, intertwining their fingers before kissing each knuckle. He felt calmer and they ate their food with no more words spoken.

* * *

After leaving her parents' house with Eli's blessing they laid in bed together feeling the day's events consuming them. Though he tried hard to fight it he couldn't help the wail that escaped his mouth. Olivia did her best to hold him close and comfort him. She knew he was heartbroken with the way his father took their news. He wasn't accustomed to such reactions. He was the golden child and that all changed in an instant. When his sobs turned into sniffles he lifted his head from the crook of her neck and brushed his thumb against her bottom lip to get her attention.

"I'm sorry."

"You're allowed to cry, Fitz."

"No, I'm sorry about my dad."

"Oh, baby, you don't have to apologize for him."

Fitz's face found its place back in the crook of her neck and he kissed her warm soft flesh.

"I love you so much."

"And I love you." She paused, letting the quiet linger a bit before saying what she needed to say. "I'll help you."

"Livvie, no."

"Why?"

"Because there is no way I'm letting you break your neck trying to help me pay my tuition. I will figure it out."

Olivia sighed, displeased with his response. She knew he wouldn't want her to help but she knew he couldn't possibly do it on his own. She wouldn't let him.

"Hey." She turned her head to get him to look at her. "You still have to teach me how to make ice cream."

Fitz had learned to make ice cream in middle school during a chemistry project. He told her about how many tries it took him until he made the perfect ice cream and promised he'd teach her so that they could bond over something he loved while pleasing her hormonal food cravings. Fitz gave her a smile and kissed her nose. She always felt a jolt run through her body when he did that. She never knew that so much love could exist in such a small gesture.

"I'll teach you." He pushed himself off of the bed and pulled her up to stand before leading her to the kitchen. They stayed up late making ice cream, laughing, talking and just enjoying one another's presence. She knew Fitz wasn't 100% but neither was she and she was prepared to get them there, together.


	24. Chapter 24 - The Theory of Change

**A/N: Time jump! Liv is now 5 months pregnant.**

* * *

It had been a while since she'd painted anything and it was long overdue. She couldn't sip on her usual wine but ginger tea was doing wonders to settle her stomach. She was grateful when Fitz came home with a box full of tea bags when he read in one of the many baby books that he'd purchased that ginger tea, much like ginger ale, could help put an end to the onslaught of puke that left her body. So she was more than happy to give up her wine for a little while.

She was also very grateful when Fitz went out and bought non-toxic paint that was better for the baby. He was just amazing and she wasn't sure what she did to deserve him, especially since she felt like she was so incredibly fucked up. But here she was, waiting for him to come home, painting the nursery as Nine lay sleep, snoring beneath her.

"Livvie!"

"In here!" She yelled from the guest room (now turned nursery). The room had become her own space to paint or draw when he'd have friends over. So they were finally able to change the room around for her art, and eventually the baby, after Lizzie decided to stay with Abby. They all agreed that it would be too much for two pregnant women to roam around in such a small space together. It was a nice sized apartment but it was no house. Which reminded her, they needed to look for a house.

"What are you doing?"

"Painting for the baby. I don't want this to be a normal nursery. I want it to be filled with art on the walls." She stroked blue paint against the wall as she sat on her stool with Fitz's face buried in her neck and his arms wrapped around her growing belly. "Though we'll probably have to repaint once we find a place."

"You really wanna move?"

"Don't you?" She asked turning to get a good look at his face.

"I admit, we do need a house if we plan on expanding our little family, but I don't know. I kinda like this place."

"I kinda like this place, too, but you knocked me up and now we need more room."

He chuckled kissing her neck before pulling away.

"Did you eat?"

"Not yet."

"I can make something or order. What do you want?"

"Uhh, I don't know. Anything."

He gave her a look and she giggled. They both knew very well that she didn't really mean anything. Olivia was always a picky eater but since becoming pregnant it had gotten worse making it extremely difficult to feed her.

"Okay, not anything." She paused to think for a second. "Mexican?"

"Okay." He said kissing her plump lips before walking away. A few seconds later he came back with the menu. They decided on what they wanted and Fitz walked away to order leaving her to concentrate. About a half hour later their food came and they filled Nine's food and water bowl before sitting together to talk about one another's day.

"I was this close to cursing that lady out. I think your child is making me mean."

Fitz chuckled. "Don't you dare blame our baby for something that's always been there."

Olivia feigned shock, holding her hands to her chest. "Are you saying I'm mean?"

"You're not so much mean as you are just not to be fucked with."

"Can't argue with that. I'm just glad Abby was there to handle her before I could."

"Well I'm glad your day was eventful."

"I guess." Liv chuckled. "What about you, babe?" She asked, picking up their plates to bring into the kitchen. He raised his voice a bit so she could hear him from the other room.

"Class was the usual. Stephen did invite me to go out this weekend though. He wants celebrate the beginning of summer break."

"Yeah? Where are you guys going?" She re-entered the living room sitting beside him on the couch.

"Uh, well I don't think I'm gonna go."

"Go where?"

"He invited me to a strip club." Fitz said carefully as he watched for Olivia's reaction.

Olivia smiled, thinking it was cute. "Why don't you wanna go?"

"Because I don't think it's okay to leave my pregnant girlfriend home with the dog while I'm out putting money in some strippers g-string."

"Fitz, just go."

"Why?"

"Because you should have fun. Just because you're having a kid doesn't mean everything has to stop right this second. You'll have enough fun sucked out of you once Baby Grant gets here. And to be completely honest with you, if I wasn't pregnant right now, I'd go with you. But I don't think that'd be such a good look for me at this point." She pointed to her protruding belly.

Fitz laughed and sighed heavily. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Go have fun with your friends! You're 24! Abby, Quinn and I can have a girls night while you're out with the boys."

Fitz smiled at Olivia and pulled her into his lap. "You're not doing this because you think I'm dissatisfied right?"

If Olivia was being honest with herself she would say it was one of the reasons. Since Olivia began to show she had been less adventurous in bed. It was unlike her but Fitz knew why. He didn't confront her about it because he didn't want to upset her but later he would make her realize that no stripper could replace what she had given him.

"I don't know. I mean. I just think you should be allowed to have fun. You're technically not 'daddy' yet and even then you should be able to have your moments." She looked down the entire time she spoke and Fitz knew that what she said wasn't the whole truth but he let it go for the moment.

"Okay, Livvie. Whatever you say."

She looked up and smiled and he took the opportunity to kiss her lips. He teased her with his tongue and she granted him access. For a second Fitz thought that she was going to let him deepen it but then she pulled away with a smile that didn't quite hold the life it usually did.

"I'm tired. I'm gonna go lay down." He helped her up and watched her walk to the bedroom. He was worried about her but he wouldn't confront the problem now. He was going to wait.

* * *

Fitz sat in the VIP section of the strip club as they watched a couple of slim girls dance on each other. Stephen had a friend who's stepdad owned the club and was able to get them special treatment. Stephen was already drunk and some of their other buddies enjoyed getting lap dances from some of the girls. When a girl tried to wrap her arms around Fitz's neck and straddle him he gave a polite smile as he unhooked her fingers and shook his head.

He didn't mind watching them, but he definitely didn't want them touching him. Stephen laughed at him when the girl walked off with a slight attitude.

"Fitz, come on! I know Liv's having your baby but damn, y'all ain't married yet!"

"I just don't want them on me."

The girl dancing on Stephen looked in Fitz's direction and furrowed her brows.

"No offense, sweetheart. I just really love my girlfriend." He winked and she playfully rolled her eyes as she continued to dance on Stephen.

"You guys know the sex now right?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "It's a boy."

"You excited?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you're gonna be a dad, man."

"I know. I'm not gonna lie, it's terrifying but I don't care. I love her and I already love him. It's a crazy feeling to love someone who you essentially don't really know, but I love him so much."

"He's your son. It's only natural."

* * *

When Fitz entered their apartment he could see the light from their bedroom still on. He walked in to see Olivia reading a book, snuggled up beneath the covers.

"Hey, where's Abby and Quinn?"

"Oh, Quinn had a date with Huck and Abby wasn't feeling well so I just told them we'd have a 'girls night' some other time. Did you have fun?" She asked closing her book before placing it on the nightstand.

"Yeah, Stephen got pretty drunk so it was funny."

"Did you get a lap dance?" She smirked at him while watching him take off his clothes then throw them in the clothes hamper before climbing into bed beside her.

"I didn't really want one."

Olivia furrowed her brows and made a pouty face. "Why not?"

"Because," he started as he quickly placed her in his lap, earning him a squeal from her. "I only want one woman touching me."

"Yeah?" She leaned in. "Who's that?"

"My beautiful pregnant girlfriend. The same beautiful pregnant girlfriend who has been avoiding my sexual advances."

She sighed a shaky smile, looking away from his gaze, feeling a little guilty.

"Fitz I—"

"You don't have to explain yourself, Livvie. That's not what I have a problem with."

She looked at him unsure of what he meant.

"The problem I have is you trying to pawn me off to random stripper pussy."

She laughed and he smiled, seeing that life return to her eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby. I just thought you needed it. I haven't been my normal self lately. I've been boring and not at all fun. I thought you could use a pick-me-up."

"Babe, _you_ are my pick-me-up. You are the only woman I want dancing for me. The only woman I want making my soldier stand. You are the only pussy for me."

She smiled knowing that even though he was being silly he was also being serious. She couldn't believe how incredibly sweet and mature Fitz was. It's not that she thought he was immature she just occasionally made assumptions about him as a young male. And in her mind young males need sex, but Fitz isn't just any young man. He's years ahead of most of his peers.

"Thank you." She kissed his lips softly as she caressed his face. "I am kind of horny." She giggled. "I've been horny a lot lately, but I don't know... I just—"

"I get it, Liv. I may not know exactly what you feel, but I know it's hard for you." She looked down and he couldn't stand the sad look on her face. "I can be gentle, if that's what you need. I can do that."

"But that's just it, I don't. I want you to fuck me."

Fitz laughed at her candor and rubbed her thighs.

"Okay, how about this: I'll start with gentle now so that we can ease into it, then once you feel okay about it I can, as you put it, 'fuck you'. How's that sound?"

She smiled a small loving smile. "Okay. I think I can do that."

He proceeded to slowly take his time exploring her changing body, eventually bringing her to sweet escape. She missed this. She missed him. And until that moment she had no idea how much.


	25. Chapter 25 - The Theory of Thanks

She woke up to barking. Loud barking and scratches at the door. She wasn't sure what time it was but it was definitely late. There was no light poking through the blinds and the moon was at its most visible. Lying on her side she tried to turn over, finally finding the strength to do so, she shook Fitz and he began to wake.

"Fitz, go check on the dog."

Sleepily, he got out of bed and followed the sounds right outside the bedroom door. The minute Fitz opened the door Nine ran into the room, jumping on their bed. Fitz raised an eyebrow in confusion. In the short months that they've had him he always slept in the living room in a plush doggie bed, but at this moment he was padding in a circle trying to get comfortable by Olivia's feet.

"Am I missing something? He's never done this before."

Eyes still closed Olivia replied. "He's done it a few times, when I take my naps. I think he knows I'm pregnant. He wants to be near the baby."

Fitz climbed back into the bed pulling Olivia close to his chest. "That's adorable. How come you never told me?"

"I don't know. Pregnancy brain. I forget everything these days." When she said that he remembered something. Something he wasn't sure he wanted to reveal but knew he should probably address.

"Livvie?"

"Hm?"

"Your mom called tonight. When I got in."

Olivia's eyes popped open as she rolled over to look at him.

"What?"

"Your mom—"

"No, I heard you. Did you pick up?"

"I didn't wanna answer your phone. I didn't think you'd be too happy about that." He chuckled as he brushed a few strands of her hair from her face. Olivia's eyes wondered as she began to think.

"I wonder what she wanted," she whispered, somewhat to herself.

"Check your phone, maybe she left a message."

Olivia looked into his eyes and gave him a weak smile before kissing his nose, turning over and grabbing his hand to wrap his arms around her growing belly. She closed her eyes and smiled when she felt him press his lips to the back of her neck.

* * *

"I hate your cousin."

"What'd he do now?"

"He's so insensitive. He doesn't think."

"I've been telling you that for years. Nobody told you to like him."

Olivia stuck her tongue out in a teasing manner and Abby scowled at Olivia as she laughed. They were eating lunch in her office discussing life's latest happenings.

"So what's going on with you and Mr. Science? How's preggie sex?"

Olivia nearly chocked on her chicken salad as she laughed. "Preggie sex?"

"Don't make fun." They laughed and Olivia shook her head in mock disapproval then suddenly her face fell.

"Liv, what's wrong?"

"Fitz said my mom called last night. When he came in he saw her name flash across my screen but he didn't answer. I checked this morning to see if she left a message but she didn't."

"So what are you thinking?"

"That she probably called accidentally."

"What if she didn't? What if she wanted to talk?"

"About what?"

"Maybe she wants to say sorry. Maybe she wants to be a part of her grandson's life."

"Somehow, I really don't think she wants that."

"Liv, you don't know that for sure."

"You've known my family for years, Abby, do you really think that's what she wants?"

"Honestly, I think your mother's a selfish bitch, but she still loves you."

"He deserves more than her." She said as she placed her hand over her swollen tummy. Feeling the baby kick as an involuntary smile graced her face.

"Is he kicking?" Abby asked excitedly. Olivia nodded her head and Abby got up to feel her godson move.

"Hi baby boy, it's godmommy. I can't wait to meet you—whoa!" Abby jumped back a little, surprised by the baby's powerful kick. They giggled.

"I guess he can't either."

"He better wait. I'm only 22 weeks." She protested, half joking.

"He's gonna be fine. You know that, right?" Abby continued to run her hand, smoothing over her best friend's belly and Olivia gave her a solemn smile.

"Liv, please don't let your past steal your happiness. He's gonna be okay. You are going to have a healthy baby boy and we're all going to spoil him rotten."

Olivia could only nod her head and hope that Abby's words were true.

* * *

"Livvie!"

"In the nursery!"

Fitz walks in with a lab coat over his arm and goggles shaped like clear sports glasses hung at the collar of his shirt. Olivia turned around from painting the crib to see him standing at the door and smiled.

"What's that?" She pointed with the end of her brush.

"What?" He gestured to the goggles and lab coat. "This stuff?" Olivia placed the small paint brush in the tiny glass bowl sitting on the plastic that laid on the floor and walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" She smiled.

"Go into our room and I'll be right there."

She looked at him suspiciously before following his instructions. Once she entered the bedroom, she sat against the headboard waiting for Fitz to come in.

"Ready?" He called from outside of the door.

"Yes." She giggled.

"Close your eyes."

She closed her eyes and he turned the knob peaking first to make sure her eyes were in fact closed. Once he was sure he walked into the room closing the door so Nine wouldn't come in.

"Okay, open."

She opened her eyes slowing and when she saw him her eyes widened and she smiled.

"You like?"

Olivia bit her lip and nodded her head. He was now only wearing the goggles and lab coat.

"What do you want?" He asked. She stared for a few seconds before responding, taking in his frame and his soft penis.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Thinking, she began to remove her pajamas. When she was fully naked she laid back against the headboard.

"Touch yourself."

He placed a hand over one of his pecks. "Like this?" He joked and she giggled.

"You know what I mean, Fitz."

He then reached down to stroke his member and she watched for a while as it grew in his hand and she squeezed her breasts at the sight.

"What else?" He questioned, almost breathless, he continued to masturbate, watching her pinch her sensitive nipples.

"Come here." She softly commanded.

He crawled onto the bed never halting his moments.

"Kiss me." She looked up, running one hand down his chest and abs before looking at his hand move up and down his length then looked back up at him. He leaned down and they both opened their mouths ready to play a game with their tongues. They moaned and groaned into the kiss before coming up for air.

"What now?"

She shrugged innocently, giving him the green light to tell her what to do. He smirked and she gave him a shy yet confident smile.

"All fours." He gruffly expressed his desire. She turned over on her knees, palms flat on the bed and looked over her shoulder. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it before raising his hand then slapping it, firmly. She let out a yelp and he did it again only this time he entered her.

"Ssss," Olivia hissed moving back into him, meeting each thrust. They kept a steady rhythm and after a while he pulled her back up against his chest, both hands on each of her breasts. She moaned as he sucked her neck and started to feel the beginnings of her orgasm. One of her hands cradled his as the other reached back to grip his waves. Grinding into him, she got closer to the proverbial edge and he let one hand wonder to her belly.

"Thank you," he whispered. His words caused her to go into convulsions of the sweetest kind. He came shortly after and when they both caught they're breath and he removed his goggles and lab coat before lying in a spooning position after he removed his goggles and lab coat. Olivia turned her head capturing his lips looking deep into his eyes and he knew that it was her wordless way of saying "you're welcome" and "I love you".

**A/N: Soooo... I wonder what Maya wants? What do you all think of Habby? Arrison? LOL! And Liv is still scared for the baby but she loosened up enough to get back on the saddle ;)**

**P.S. I know this chapter was short. I promise to do better next time!**


	26. Chapter 26 - The Theory of Decisions

"So how's everything at home?"

"Okay."

"Just okay?"

"It's super awkward, I kind of wish I stayed with Abby, but when they called me and said they wanted me back home I felt loved again, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Olivia and Lizzie sat at a large rectangular table at the back of the gallery, Olivia loved to occasionally eat in this part of the gallery. It made her feel surrounded by art in a way that made her calm and centered. Lizzie had just moved back in with her parents the previous week. Though Big Gerry was still mute when it came to both of his children he agreed with Eileen that Elizabeth should be home for when the baby came.

"Morning sickness still kicking your butt?" Olivia asked, knowing how badly Lizzie was throwing up when she was living with Abby.

"Yeah, it's not as vicious or as frequent but it's still everyday. You're so lucky, Liv." Lizzie was referring to how Olivia hadn't experienced any morning sickness during this pregnancy.

"This time. I had it almost throughout my entire pregnancy when I was pregnant with Reagan." She moved Lizzie's hair from her face and smiled sadly. Over the past few month they had become extremely close. They would talk about anything and everything.

"Do you miss her?"

"Everyday," she whispered before slowly getting up to discard their now empty food containers into the nearby garbage can. She sat back down and Lizzie turned in her seat so that they could face each other as they spoke.

"So, he called," Lizzie mumbled with her eyes focused on a sculpture a few feet away.

"The father?"

Lizzie nodded.

"What'd he say?"

"He wanted to know the sex of the baby."

"Seriously?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes and nodded again.

"What did you tell him?"

"I asked him why he wanted to know and he said, and I quote, 'because'. It pissed me off at first but then I felt that he had the right to at least know. 'Not like I got pregnant on my own."

"And then what happened?"

"Told him it's a girl and he asked if he could meet her, unofficially. Like go to my next ultrasound appointment."

"What do you think about that?"

Lizzie shrugged, this time looking at Olivia with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you so sad, sweetie?" Olivia asked softly.

Lizzie shrugged again, still not quite knowing what to say.

"You know no matter what happens you have us. You will always have us."

"I know." She croaked and Olivia leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Come on, let's go watch Abby flirt with the all the guys that come in. That'll cheer you up." And the thought alone made Lizziesmile through the tears. They stood up and Olivia helped wipe the tears from her face before kissing her cheek and leading her to the front.

* * *

"How's your sister, man?" Stephen asked as he and Fitz sat in Stephen's apartment watching sports center, smoking a joint.

"She's okay. She's back home now."

"That's good."

"I guess. I don't think she's really happy there though."

"Why not?"

"Our dad still isn't talking to either one of us."

"Damn. I'm sorry."

"It's cool." Fitz took a long drag and French inhaled the thick cloud of white smoke. "I just can't wait to meet my son."

"4 more months. You really think you're ready?"

"Hell no." Fitz laughed, handing over the joint. "But Livvie knows what she's doing. I don't feel afraid when I'm with her."

"Still can't believe you got an older woman to love you."

"What does that mean? Women like me."

"Wrong, _girls_ like you. Olivia is the most woman a woman can get." He laughed and Fitz shook his head.

"You're high."

"Whatever, it's true. She's fucking smart, like multiple degrees smart. And she's sexy and probably the nicest person you ever been with. You got lucky man."

"Yeah, I know." Fitz smiled and Stephen took one last drag before putting out the joint .

"She got lucky too." Fitz gave him a funny looked and started to laugh.

"See this is why I stopped smoking with you. You get sappy as hell." Stephen began to laugh as well.

"Nah, man really. You're my best friend and I see how you are with her. So I mean it. I'm happy for both of you."

"Thanks, Stevie." Fitz teased.

"Shut up. You want a beer?" He got up to go into the kitchen.

"Yeah."

* * *

After Abby and Olivia closed up shop and Lizzie went home they sat in the living room drawing together. Not many people know that Abby can draw. It was something that Olivia discovered one day walking in to their dorm when they attended college together. Abby didn't want to admit it to anyone, but she was actually very good and Olivia would often encourage her to show her work.

"So I was thinking..." Abby began. "I wanna design clothes."

Olivia's face lit up and and she smiled brightly. "Abby, that's great! I think that's an amazing idea."

"But there's just one thing." Olivia gave her a confused expression as she was waiting for Abby to continue speaking. "Will you do it with me?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I wanna start a clothing line but I don't wanna do it alone and who better than to do it with my best friend?"

"Wow. Of course, I'll do it with you! This is exciting." Olivia was genuinely happy that Abby was choosing to expand her talent and was also honored that she thought to include her.

"I'm a little nervous though. What if it doesn't work out?"

"Abby, stop. You are so talented. I mean seriously, how can you not have faith in that?"

"I'm just being realistic."

"No, you're being pessimistic. Trust me. This is an awesome idea and you're going to do great and I'll be right by your side, every step of the way."

Abby smiled and they continued drawing. Abby sipped on wine while Olivia drank bubble tea.

"So did you find out why your mom called?"

Olivia lifted her head and stopped drawing and let out a huge sigh. "No. I don't think she meant to call and if she did I don't think I wanna know why."

Abby stopped drawing as well and looked at Olivia with sad eyes.

"Liv you have to break free of her."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Your mother controls you."

"Abby, if that were the case I wouldn't be the owner of an art gallery."

"Okay, fine. So you still went after your dream. I'm proud of you. Truly. Especially after seeing you go through it in college, but emotionally your mom has really fucked you up. You act like you're okay but when it all comes down to it you're still that little girlseeking approval from mommy."

Olivia couldn't even rightly be upset by Abby's word because they were very true. For as long as Olivia could remember she has always been trying to please Maya. When she was a child Maya would always put it in her head that art wasn't a career, no matter how good Olivia was and it was really her father and her aunt who allowed her to even dream that being an artist at any level was possible. Olivia blamed herself all of the time for her mother's dysfunction. The cutting was something that Olivia thought to be her fault because she wasn't living the life her mother had hopped she'd live.

"I don't wanna talk about this right now."

"Fine, but let me say this, because if I don't I would be doing a great disservice to the both of us as your friend. You have to deal with the demons of your past and your mother's past. You're about to be a mom, Liv and you will be a great mom. I have no doubt about that, but you can't carry this toxic relationship over into the new one that you're going to create with your son.

If your mother wants to remain difficult, fine! But that's on her. Not you Olivia. You have to move on and stop beating yourself up every chance you get just because Maya is too selfish and vindictive to realize what an amazing daughter she has."

Olivia didn't know what to say, but she understood what Abby was telling her and she agreed. She has spent far too long trying to be perfect when she's already the best possible version of herself.

* * *

Olivia laid in bed, underneath the covers with the stereo on playing the soulful sounds of Erykah Badu and Jill Scott. Nine laid beside her as she played with his soft ears. His ears were so incredibly smooth, she would sometimes hold him to her face and rub her cheeks up against them. Olivia heard the sound of the elevator and soon Fitz came into the bedroom with his shoes already discarded and his shirt half way off of his body. Olivia paused the music and sat up, exposing her bare breasts.

"How was your day?"

"Pretty chill. I enjoyed it."

"Good. I'm so glad you're relaxed. School makes you crazy." She giggled lightly as Fitz climbed into the bed naked, causing Nine to leave the bed. He had been sleeping naked a lot lately and so had Olivia. Her pregnancy would cause hot flashes especially in the night and it was just easier for her to not have the restriction of clothes when those moments arose.

"How about you? What did you do today?"

"Well, I had lunch with Lizzie."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You should talk to her. She says it's weird at home. He still isn't talking to her either." Fitz laid his head onto her lap and Olivia played in his curls.

"Yeah, I know." He frowned for a few seconds then gave her a tight smile, an attempt to make himself feel better.

"You should try to talk to him."

"Nah. I know my dad. He'll talk to both of us when he's good and ready and not a moment sooner." Growing up Fitz saw his father give other people the silent treatment, but never did he think he'd be on the receiving end. He knew how this was going to go and he just had to be patient, no matter how painful it was to feel rejected by his own dad.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It'll be okay."

"Abby wants to start a clothing line." She began to change the subject, not wanting to put a damper on things. "She wants me to help."

Fitz smiled softly. "That's great, babe."

Olivia smiled then her face fell slightly when she caught a whiff of something, leaning down she sniffed Fitz's hair.

"Fitz, is that weed?"

He made a face like he had been caught stealing candy.

"Yeah."

"Wow. I never would have guessed."

"Why because I'm such a good boy?"

"Well, yeah." She laughed.

"Well you're a bad girl so you probably smoked a lot of weed."

"Actually," she lifted his head so that he could see one of her original paintings that hung by the door. "I painted that one while Iwas _disgustingly_ high."

"Seriously?" He chuckled.

"Seriously. Ask Abby. She's the one who provided it."

"Wow, I was joking. I didn't think you would actually smoke weed."

"Why not?"

"Because you're an intellectual and you're so graceful and an amazing artist and—"

"And how do you think some of that shit came to me." She smirked making him laugh even more. "I use to love getting high. Especially in college. It got my creative juices flowing, though I of course could get creative without it. But it was a nice help."

"What else have you done?" Fitz was so fascinated by the fact that his girlfriend had experimented with marijuana and it made him curious about what else she may have tried.

"Well one night Abby got this crazy idea to try acid."

"Wait, you tried acid?" Olivia laughed and nodded her head.

"Yup, but the funny thing was it did _nothing_ to me. I was honestly a little annoyed, but more so than that I was thankful because Abby ended having a really bad trip that night."

"Yikes."

"Yikes is right. She was crying and throwing things. I was just confused because I wasn't feeling anything."

"Would you ever try it again?"

"Absolutely not. I got lucky and I want it to stay that way."

"You're amazing." He marveled at her like she was some incredible comic book hero. She was like a dream. No one was cooler than his Livvie, because she was fearless yet cautious. Intelligent yet never condescending. Adventurous but laid back when necessary. He loved that. He loved her.

She kissed his lips and smiled. "Thanks babe. You're amazing too."

* * *

"Fitz what do you think of the name Harper?"

"I love it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think it's a great name."

"Are you okay with giving him my dad's first name as his middle name?"

"Harper Elijah?"

Olivia nodded her head.

"Yeah. I like that."

Olivia smiled in that cute way he liked. It was a smile that didn't show any teeth but her lips would spread and her eyes would get smaller and sparkle with an innocent joy that made his heart constrict with contentment.

"Babe, can I say something to you without you getting upset?"

"Why would I get upset?"

"Because you're a bit short tempered."

Fitz couldn't deny that she was telling the truth. Fitz has lost his cool one too many times. He had never gotten violent, but he'd have what Olivia called "Big Boy Tantrums". He didn't know what she was about to tell him but he had to promise to keep his cool no matter what.

"Okay, I won't overreact."

"Lizzie told me that her ex-boyfriend wants to be apart of the baby's life."

Olivia watched as Fitz clenched his jaw. She was almost waiting for him to yell. She hoped he didn't though.

"That dude is no good."

"That may be true, but Lizzie has a right to choose and the baby has a right to a father."

Fitz scoffed. "Father my ass."

"Fitz, please don't stop her from doing this. She needs to make decisions on her own."

"I don't like this." He sighed laying back onto his pillow.

"I know. Honestly, I don't either, but she needs this. If he hurts her in any way you have my full permission to pound his face in."

"And I will."

Olivia smiled softly as she sat up against the headboard, legs crossed beneath her round belly; playing in Fitz's hair. "Just step back as big brother for a minute and allow her some independence."

"Alright. I can do that."

"Good." She bent down to kiss his forehead.

"So Harper?"

"Harper." She whispered back with a slight smile. Fitz leaned up and held on to Olivia's stomach.

"Hi Harper, Daddy can't wait to meet you little man."


	27. Chapter 27 - The Theory of Faith

**A/N: It's been too long. I know. Forgive me. I love you.**

* * *

_**3:48 AM**_

* * *

"Fitz." Olivia practically hummed

"Hm?" He responded sleepily.

"Why are you awake, you need sleep."

"I'm fine."

"But you're mumbling, you sound like you're going to malfunction at any moment. Go to bed."

They were cuddled up on the couch watching 'Friends' on Netflix. Olivia couldn't sleep due to their little boy's kicks. He was so active at this time and it kept her awake craving anything and everything.

* * *

"I'm fine."

"You just wanna be next to me." She smiled softly at the thought of their little boy being just as clingy.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He continued to mumble against her chest.

"It's fine, babe, but I want you to be healthy. I'll stop badgering you though."

She kissed his forehead then moved his head away from her body and gently laid it down before getting up to do to the kitchen.

"No, wait, what do you need?"

"For you to get some sleep." She bent down to kiss his lips. "Please."

"Okay. But only if you to bed with me."

"After I eat. Now go."

"Alright, mom." Fitz smirked as Olivia squinted her eyes at him before turning on her heel to head into the kitchen. She opened up the fridge in search of cold water. She felt hot, like she wanted to jump out of her skin and the feeling of cold water running through her body was much needed.

She drank about half of the bottle before retiring it back into the fridge. Nine was curled up in his bed by the kitchen door, snoring like Fitz. Olivia smiled to herself as her hand went to her belly. She couldn't help but wonder if the baby would snore just like his daddy or if he would be more of a quiet sleeper like his mommy. _Mommy, _she thought._ Wow, I'm going to be someone's mother._

After eating a few pickles and cubed cheese, Olivia walked to the bedroom to find Fitz out cold. Nine was close behind whining when she sat in bed, wanting to be closer. She patted the empty space by her hip and he jumped up, quickly getting comfortable on top on the sheets.

* * *

Only an hour later, Olivia woke up to the sound her phone buzzing by her ear. It was beneath one of the pillows and she silently wondered how it ended up there. When she answered she heard Lizzie's labored breathing. She quickly shot up out of bed asking her where she was.

"I'm at Grayson's." Olivia had no idea that Lizzie had been sleeping over her boyfriend's. She assumed that she was still with her parents.

"Where is he?"

"At work. He works nights." For the past few months Grayson had been working at a convalescent home. He would mostly work nights, leaving Elizabeth in bed alone until the morning.

"What are you feeling?"

"Really sharp pain." She groaned. "Oh my God, Liv! I think I'm bleeding!"

"Stay calm, I'm coming." She hung up quickly explaining to Fitz what was happening. He agreed to come with her and once Lizzie texted over the address they drove to Grayson's as quickly as humanly possible. When they arrived Lizzie was already at the door ready to leave. Fitz carried Lizzie to the car, laying her down on the back seat while Olivia got into the driver's seat. Once everyone was safely inside she drove off to the ER.

* * *

_White washed windows_. That's what Olivia heard on repeat in her head as they waited for word on Elizabeth. White washed windows. It was an excerpt from one of her favorite books. A chorepoem, by Ntozake Shange entitled _For Colored Girls Who Consider Suicide When the Rainbow is Enuff._ That particular poem was about a young girl having an abortion and she couldn't really understand why it stuck out to her in this very moment but she had a sickening feeling that everything was not okay. She hoped she was wrong but she didn't think she was.

"Mr. Grant?" Fitz stood up at the sound of the Doctor's voice, Olivia followed close behind.

"Your sister's doing well. She's resting."

"Thank God." Fitz breathed out.

"I am, however, very sorry to tell that the baby is in critical condition."

"Critical condition? What does that mean?"

"She was delivered far too early and her lungs hadn't gotten the chance to develop completely. She's hooked up to a breathing machine at the moment but I have to be honest, it isn't looking good."

Fitz gripped Olivia's hand trying to hold in his emotions. They were allowed into the room to see Elizabeth and as they walked in they saw her sleeping peacefully on the bed. Fitz bent over kissing her forehead and Olivia did the same.

"We love you. We'll be right here when you wake up."

* * *

When the doctor entered the room the next morning he informed them that Harmony (what Elizabeth decided to name her) was stable but would need intense care. She was in the ICU hooked up to all kinds of machines. Elizabeth asked to see her and they let her, but she cried at the realization that she wouldn't get to hold her.

"She's gonna die isn't she?" She whispered.

Olivia bent down to face Lizzie as she sat in a wheel chair.

"We don't know that. Things aren't going to be easy but she can live. It's possible."

"But it's highly unlikely."

Neither Fitz nor Liv responded. They didn't know what to say to that because it was true. The chances were that in 4 months Harmony would not survive and she would never get to bring her home. This would be nothing but a memory. A horrible, paralyzingly memory.

* * *

When they got home Olivia changed into her nightclothes as Fitz took Nine out for a walk. She knew the walk was more for him than the dog. Fitz didn't know how to deal with serious issues. He was much better at ignoring things rather than feeling them and when problems were this big he wanted to do his best to not talk about it.

After about an hour Fitz and Nine got back as Olivia was laying in her bed. He walked into the room, stripping down to his boxers before climbing into bed behind her. At first his hands gripped her breasts with his face buried in her neck. She could feel his jagged breathing against her skin. He was trying hard not to cry. Olivia wanted him to know that it was okay to cry, that it would help. He needed to cry. Knowing that it would bring him to his knees had he not already been laying down, she brought one of his hands to her belly and the dam finally broke. They both cried silently together.

After calming down, Olivia turned her body toward him. She could see how badly he felt about his niece having to fight for her life.

"She's gonna be okay."

"Lizzie or the baby?"

"Both."

"How do you know?"

"Because even if Harmony doesn't make it here she'll make it to another place. A better place. A place of peace. Lizzie will be heartbroken and she probably won't be herself for awhile but that's why she has us. That's why we're here. Even though it's sad beyond words and I'm praying that Harmony will live, they're going to be okay no matter what."

* * *

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Fitz asked as he sat by the side of Elizabeth's bed leaving Olivia to sit opposite of him as she held Lizzie's hand.

Elizabeth shrugged not knowing what to say. She was too upset to answer truthfully and she refused to lie and say she was okay.

"Did you speak to Grayson?" Liv chimed in.

Lizzie nodded but didn't elaborate further. Neither were quite sure what that meant. If she spoke to him then why hasn't he shown up at the hospital? Or has he and they just hadn't seen him? They were unsure but they knew none of that mattered at the moment because Harmony was sick and that's all Lizzie cared about.

"I killed my baby, didn't I?"

Olivia and Fitz shared a bewildered look. "Lizzie, sweetie, what are you talking about?"

"I messed up. I skipped my vitamins a few times."

Olivia fought hard not to chuckle at that because nothing about what was going was funny, but she knew that Lizzie skipping her vitamins had nothing to do with Harmony's condition. "Sweetheart none of that caused you to go into labor early. This wasn't you're fault. She's fighting and she needs you to do the same. Don't give up and don't go placing blame, especially not on yourself. Okay?"

Elizabeth solemnly nodded her said in response. Fitz looked at Olivia in awe of the way she kept Lizzie encouraged. She refused to let her wallow in self pity and he admired the way she cared for his sister. A few moments later, Lizzie's parents arrived. When her mother bent down to hug her they cried together. Big Jerry stood by Eileen, watching his girls in pain.

* * *

Olivia and Fitz sat in silence together. The apartment was quiet. No TV, no music and Nine was asleep. Olivia shifted her body to lay her head on Fitz's shoulder after a few seconds she began to feel it shake. She lifted her head to see him laughing. She wasn't sure how to receive his behavior but she knew that it wasn't laughter out of finding something humorous. He continued to laugh as she sat up to get a better look at him. He turned to face her and laughed harder.

"Fitz–"

"All this time we've been worried about our baby when we should been looking out for Lizzie and hers."

Olivia furrowed her brows. This was news to her. She definitely had her panicky moments but she had no idea the Fitz felt the same way in any degree. She wanted to ask him how long had he been worried but now wasn't the time. Fitz quickly sobered up and carried a serious expression on his face.

"She won't survive this. Lizzie acts big and tough but she's more sensitive than she gives off."

"She will survive this. And we don't even know what's going to happen. Harmony can pull through. It can happen, Fitz."

He didn't say anything after that. He didn't have anything to say anymore. He grabbed Olivia hands kissing her palms as he said a silent prayer to himself. _Let them be okay. Please, let them be okay._

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the length. I know it's short, but I am honestly losing my mojo with this story. You guys really do help though. Keep pushing me to update!**


	28. Chapter 28 - Theory of Kiddie Behavior

**A/N: Time jump! Things are looking up... or are they? :)**

Olivia laid against her headboard enjoying the quiet around her. Her feet were propped up on the bed as Nine laid beside her thigh. Lately she'd been doing that. Just sitting in silence, feeling at peace. Maybe it was due to the chaos going on or maybe it was that she knew in a few day peace and quiet would be a far fetched notion. Either way she was enjoying it.

At least until Fitz came running through their bedroom door screaming her name. Olivia immediately sat up, her eyes popping open as Nine moved from her side to the foot of the bed.

"Fitz, what—"

"They're releasing Harmony in 3 days."

"Yeah?" She smiled at the gigantic grin on his face.

"I wanna go see her. Let's go see her." Fitz was acting like a giddy 10 year old and she loved it. The past few months had been hell and she was far beyond relieved to see him smiling.

"Okay, let's go!"

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital Rachel and Mckenzie were already present. Everyone hugged one another as they waited with Lizzie. When the nurse came into the room with Harmony asking Lizzie if she wanted to hold her she shook her head up and down with excitement. She probably resembled a small child in that moment but she didn't care. She was holding her baby girl.

"You can try nursing her tomorrow morning." The young nurse informed her.

"She's so little." Mckenzie commented in awe of her niece.

"And beautiful." Rachel added.

"You did good kid." Fitz said kissing her temple.

"Really good." Olivia reiterated kissing the top of her head.

Elizabeth felt extremely loved and supported. She thanked her family before starting back into her daughters hazel colored eyes. After holding her for a few minutes, Harmony was brought back to the ICU for the last of her testing. Lizzie would be able to bring her home in a couple of days and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

Olivia sat on the comforter that cloaked their bed eating chocolate covered popcorn. It was her latest obsession. After watching numerous YouTube videos searching for new and exciting things to eat she found a tutorial on how to make the sweet treat. She kept Nine out of the room incase she dropped one, not wanting the chocolate to cause the dog to get sick. Fitz entered the room closing the door behind him. He looked frustrated. Since his classes started up again he had been coming home stressed.

"Don't pout, baby. You'll get wrinkles."

Fitz ignored her teasing and plopped down face first onto the bed.

"I have a headache." Fitz mumbled against her knee.

"Want some Aleve?"

"K."

Olivia giggled at his demeanor and decided he needed some loving instead. She turned him over and began to unbuckle his belt. Fitz lifted his head to look at what she was doing. When she reached inside of his boxers, setting his member free, his head fell back. She snaked out her tongue a little, teasing the tip of his penis, earning a groan from him.

She then began to massage his sac as she took him fully into her mouth. No matter how many times she'd do that it always drove Fitz wild. With both hands working on him she lifted her head to see him biting on his bottom lip. With a smile on her face she leaned back down to take him in her mouth again, bobbing up and down.

When she caught him looking at her again she decided to show off with a trick of hers that she had yet to show him. She gathered all of the saliva and pre-cum in her mouth before lifting up to stick her tongue out, quickly twirling the fluids at the point of her tongue letting it fall back onto his tip. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Which in all honesty wasn't saying much because it was no secret that Fitz was far less experienced than she was.

She did the same thing a few more times until he came in her mouth. When she finished she rinsed her mouth and cleaned him up before laying beside him, running her fingers through his chestnut waves.

"Better?"

"So much."

"Good." She kissed his forehead.

"How come you never showed me that before?"

"There are _a lot _of things I haven't shown you yet. I gotta switch it up, babe." She winked. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, but I thought we agreed that I'm cooking tonight?"

"You could, but I think I should. You're tired."

"You're pregnant."

"Yet fully functional." She smiled sweetly. Though Olivia's Pregnancy had been completely healthy and they would be ready to welcome their baby in just a few days, Fitz still seemed to be protective. By now Olivia knew that there wasn't anything to worry about though and deep down so did he.

"How about we cook together?" He suggested, kissing the tips of her fingers.

"Okay."

"Let's lay here for a little while though."

She smiled knowing that was his way of saying that he was indeed tired but didn't want her to leave.

"Okay." She continued to play in his hair as she watched him fall into a calm slumber.

* * *

"Stop yelling, Grayson! If you're gonna act like that then you can leave!" Lizzie and her boyfriend were going back and forth about what was going to happen once Harmony would be released. He wanted her and the baby to move back in with them but she didn't want that right now. He still worked nights and wouldn't be able to help her and when her mother told her that she could come back home she jumped at the chance.

"You're being selfish." He fired back.

"I am. Why? Because Harmony needs the best care she can get. She's not a normal baby. She'll still need treatments and medication and extra attention. We can't give her that if we live with you. I'm not telling you that you can't be apart of her life I'm just saying that I need my family right now."

"I'm your family."

"Grayson—"

"No, you know what. Just forget it." He grabbed his backpack and left the room zooming by Olivia and Fitz on their way in.

"What was that about?" Olivia asked as she sat beside Lizzie to smile at the baby.

"Nothing."

"Do I need to kick his ass?" Fitz's nose flared.

"Fitz, stop." Olivia said sternly. "Is everything okay?" She turned back to Lizzie.

"He's mad at me because I don't wanna move back in with him. But Harmony needs a lot of extra attention right now and he'll be useless to her if half of the time he's working and the other half he's asleep."

"It'll blow over. What's most important is that we make sure miss Harmony has everything she needs." Olivia gently poked the baby's tummy watching a smile spread across her face.

"She's perfect, Liv. I love her so much."

"I know you do, sweetie." She played through Lizzie's silky curls. "She loves you, too."

"You need to make him pay for child support and just leave him alone, Elizabeth."

"Stop acting like my dad and start being my brother."

"I am trying to help you."

"Well it's not working, so just stop."

Fitz clenched his jaw, upset that his sister got herself tied to some idiot. He couldn't understand how she let herself get so careless but he wouldn't dare say that out loud. So he just took a few deep breaths before sitting on the other side of Lizzie.

After spending an hour with Lizzie and Harmony Fitz and Olivia went to her parents' house. Her father wanted them over for dinner and he promised that Maya would behave. Olivia knew it was an empty promise as no one can control Maya's behavior but being a daddy's girl, she missed her father so she agreed.

They all sat at the dinner table eating in silence until Eli finally spoke.

"So how's my grandson coming along?" He reached over lightly rubbing the top of her belly.

"He's doing really well. The doctor said any day now." Olivia replied as Fitz grinned from ear to ear causing Maya to roll her eyes.

"Harper Elijah." Her dad grinned. "I love it, Livvie."

"Me too." She smiled back.

"So when do you plan on making an honest woman out of my baby girl?" Eli asked playfully.

"Dad," Olivia whined. "Fitz, don't answer that."

"I'm not allowed to ask?" He chuckled.

"Nope." She smiled after forking a hefty amount of rice into her mouth. A few seconds later their smiles disappeared when Maya added her two cents.

"Why would they get married Eli? He's already gotten the milk for free."

Olivia dropped her head down rubbing her temples. _Here we go._

"Mother, please. Don't."

"Don't what? Tell the truth?"

"Maya." Eli warned.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Pope, I love Olivia very much and I would marry her in a heartbeat, but this is what works for us right now. We know we've done things a bit backwards—"

Maya scoffed. "A bit?"

"Ma, please, I'm asking you nicely to just drop it."

"Fine. But when this _boy_ leaves you with that baby don't come crying to me." She stood up with her plate dumping the food in the trash before discarding the plate into the sink and left.

"I'm sorry—"

"It's fine, dad."

But it wasn't fine. She wasn't fine and they were all aware. Maya had no legitimate reason for attacking anyone's character and everyone was beginning to lose their patience with her attitude. After finishing the rest of dinner in awkward small talk Olivia and Fitz went home. When they got through the door Olivia scurried to the baby's nursery closing and locking the door wanting some privacy.

She sat on her stool for a moment closing her eyes as tears fell, wishing for a better mother. Maya wasn't always this way. There were kinder times and whenever things seemed to go downhill Olivia would always try to remember those years. She knew that her mother had her own problems. Things that had nothing to do with her, but she couldn't help but feel partly responsible for her mother's moods.

Fitz stood outside of the door with his hands deep into his pockets. He knew she was crying and he hated it. He wished that he could take her pain away, because she always knew how to take away his. He wished he would have married her first, because maybe that would have been the right thing to do. He wished he would have done better by her so that her mother wouldn't judge her even more than she already had. Olivia always seemed so tough in public but like most people, inside she was soft. Fragile even. And there were days that he thought she would break.

"Livvie." He knocked on the door.

"I'll be out in a minute."

"Baby, please open up."

He heard shuffling then turning of the knob before she swung the door open.

"You okay?"

She nodded, though they both knew she wasn't.

"I'm sorry, Livvie."

Olivia blew her cheeks out, huffing like a child as she wiped a tear threatening to fall down her face.

"I'm tired of people apologizing for her."

"Maybe she's right. Maybe I should—"

"No, don't. We don't talk about it and I'm happy with the way things are. Don't let her do that. Make you question yourself and what you're doing. She does that to me, don't let her do that to you."

By "talk about it" Olivia meant marriage. Truth be told she would love to marry Fitz but to her marriage wouldn't fix things and it sure as hell wouldn't make life any easier. In some ways, to her, marriage confused things and she didn't want anything to complicate what they had going on. All that mattered was that they were in love, who needs a piece of paper? Right?

"Okay." He gave her a small smile. "Wanna read to the baby before we go to sleep?"

Fitz had been reading to her bump a lot lately and she loved watching him do it. She smiled as he played with her hands, intertwining their fingers.

"Yeah, come on."

* * *

"So how's my cousin treating you."

"He's doing better."

Olivia laughed. It was entertaining to watch her best friend and cousin together. They were so different yet so right for each other. It was both sweet and sickening to witness.

"He made up for his attitude a few times last night." She blushed and Olivia smirked which caught her eye. "What?"

Olivia gave her a look and Abby knew what that look was.

"Did you–"

Olivia nodded her head silently laughing.

"Liv seriously? You gave your cousin your player pointers to use on your best friend?"

"First off, they are not 'player pointers'. Second, I just wanted you to shut the hell up and I knew exactly what would get you to do that."

"I'm appalled yet highly impressed. I should have known Harrison wouldn't know to do all that on his own. Especially that tongue thing." She buried her face in her hands out of slight embarrassment before looking back up at Olivia. Olivia winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I hate you."

"Girl, please, I basically gave you multiple orgasms. You love me."

Abby fought her smile, before changing the subject. "Anyway, I have something to tell you."

"What?" Olivia took a sip from her rasberry iced tea, looking up at Abby as she sat across from her.

"Remember that underwater space inspired piece you did?"

"Yeah?"

"E.H. Wright wants to buy it. Not just that one though. That's just the one that was mentioned in detail."

"Seriously?"

E.H. Wright was a huge art advertising agency. They used all kinds of art for commercials, music videos, films, you name it. Olivia knew that this not only meant great business for her but also big money and with the baby coming she would greatly benefit from it.

"How do you know?"

"Got the call while you and Fitz were at your doctors appointment. Ms. Wright, herself, wants to meet with you."

"Abby, this is huge." She was still stunned by the news and Abby laughed a little.

"I know, you're about to become a big superstar."

Olivia shook her head smiling at Abby's words, still not quite believing what was happening.

* * *

"So they want to buy your work and then what?" Fitz asked curiously.

"Well I would be entering a partnership with them. They'll use my work for advertisement and I would be getting 85% of the prophets. People all over the world would get to see my art, Fitz."

"Wow, Liv, that's amazing. I'm so happy for you, babe." He cradled her head kissing her nose.

"Let's celebrate." She bit her lip with a gleam in her eyes.

"Uh, okay, but my tricks aren't as good as yours."

Olivia playfully slapped his arm.

"Not that kind of celebration, silly! Let's go out to dinner or something."

"Dinner out on the town it is." He briefly kissed her lips.

"And I'll teach you some tricks when we get home."

"Can you teach me one now?" He grabbed her butt.

"Later. All of my tricks require time." She kissed his Adam's apple knowing it would get him hot.

"You must want me to bend you over."

She giggled at the lustful expression on his face.

"_Later_."

* * *

"I'll help you kick his ass." Stephen assured as they sat in one of the small study rooms of their school library though they weren't really studying. They would go there after class sometimes to hang out, sometimes smoking out of a bong that they made with a large graduated glass cylinder, a test tube and a little fire (actually a lot of fire). No one ever noticed because the rooms were so hidden and all of the rooms were scent protected. If anyone were to ever notice the smoke they would just assume that they were working on a chemistry project.

"I don't like that kid, he knocks my sister up and first doesn't want anything to do with her, but now he's trying to control her."

"Where does he live?"

"No."

"I haven't even said anything yet."

"We're not going to his house to beat him up."

"Scared of _Livvie_?" He sang.

"No."

Stephen rolled his eyes. "Man, how whipped are you?"

"Stephen, shut the hell up, I'm just not trying to go to jail because if I go over there I'm killing him."

"Alright, alright, how about this: find out where he works, threaten him and walk away. That way if we go to his job you won't be as tempted to pound his face in."

"That sounds like an even dumber idea."

"What if I just go to his place and send the message?"

Fitz squinted his eye mulling over the idea in his head before he shrugged and said: "Okay."

* * *

"Fitz what hell were you thinking?!"

"I didn't know he was gonna send him to the hospital. He said he'd just threaten him for me."

"And that's better? Are you kidding me?"

Olivia had been yelling at Fitz for the past 5 minutes for his carelessness by giving Stephen the address to Grayson's. When he tried to laugh Olivia fixed his smile into a straight line.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"You know what, Fitz? You may not like Grayson but he is still Harmony's father and your sister's boyfriend. You have to respect that. How would you have felt if Harrison tried to hurt you for getting me pregnant?"

"You're a grown woman."

"News flash Fitz, Lizzie isn't 12 anymore—" Olivia paused to take a breath remembering that she was due any day now and she didn't want this to be her reason for going into labor.

"Apologize to your sister." She left their bedroom and entered the nursery. Fitz let out a sigh dropping his head into his hands. He truly fucked up this time.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to keep going. I appreciate you all SO much! Until next time ;)**


	29. Chapter 29 - The Theory of Arrivals

Olivia laid in bed, sleeping peacefully on her side. Fitz was such a fast learner that after teaching him a few new things he had her cuming over and over until she couldn't take another toe curling, finger tingling orgasm. When her phone rang that next morning, waking her up, she groaned turning to her other side telling Fitz to answer it for her. He opened his semi-swollen eyes and groggily answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Open the door!"

Fitz looked at the phone confused. Who was telling him to open the door?

"Livvie, who's Shay?"

She whipped her head around grabbing the phone from him.

"Shay?"

"Buzz me in, Lee-Lee!"

Olivia got up to buzz her in with the new system that they had installed so that they wouldn't have to venture through the gallery whenever they had guests. A few short minutes later Olivia heard the ding of the elevator doors as her loud cousin came rushing through the living room.

"Shay!"

"Hey, boo!" They embraced one another in a tight hug as Fitz stood befuddled, barefoot in his boxers.

"Who's Mr. Delicious? Is this Fitz?"

Olivia chuckled. "Yeah, Shay this is Fitz. Fitz, this is my cousin Shay."

"From Florida right?" He questioned finally remembering who she was. Olivia would spend hours on the phone with her.

"Yes, sir. That would be me."

"What are you doing here?" Olivia gushed. She hadn't seen her cousin in years. Shay lived in Fort Myers, Florida so they normally only saw each other through FaceTime.

"I know you're due soon so I just wanted to be here incase my nephew decided to pop out early."

"Come on, I'll get you settled in the nursery." There was still a daybed in the nursery opposite of the crib. Olivia kept it in there incase the baby were to ever have trouble sleeping. Truth be told, it was more for her than it was for the baby, but she would never admit that outloud.

Fitz moved out of the way as the ladies walked into the room. About an hour later they all sat at the kitchen island eating breakfast.

"So Fitzy, you got my Lee-Lee knocked up, ready to be a daddy?"

Fitz tried to hide his smile. Shay was funny and he wanted so badly to ask about her nickname for Olivia. It was what she called her since they were little girls. Seeing his face she responded to his thoughts.

"Don't call me Lee-Lee. I'll kick you. She's the only one."

"Well, that doesn't seem fair." He teased.

"Well she gets to call me Lee-Lee and you get to fuck me. Seems fair to me."

He buried his face in her neck out of embarrassment as he was sitting beside her. He was getting more comfortable with doing and saying certain things when it was just them but when other people were present he reverted back to being shy.

"Stop, embarrassing your man." Shay laughed. "Not all of us are freaks like you."

Olivia raised an eyebrow, knowing her cousin was in no way referring to herself.

"Okay, not everyone is as freaky as _us_."

Olivia laughed with her. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Okay, I'm gonna take a shower." Fitz announced, beginning to become uncomfortable with the conversation.

"No, I'm sorry, baby. We'll stop."

"No, it's fine. I have class soon anyway."

Olivia pouted. "Okay." He leaned down to kiss her pillow soft lips and told Shay that it was nice meeting her and that he looked forward to spending more time with her once he got back from class.

"He's cute as hell." Shay confessed the minute Fitz disappeared into the bathroom.

"I know."

"Is it good?" She scrunched up her face in interest, her slight southern twang coating her words.

"Amazing."

"Did you have to teach him a few things."

"Don't I always?" They laughed again. Even when Olivia would date men her age she ended up having to guide them in order to get what she wanted. A lot of men were selfish when it came to sex and too many women were selfless; faking orgasms, pretending they were being satisfied. But never Olivia. If he couldn't hit it, she was ready to quit it.

"So how's Harper?" Shay leaned forward to lay her hand on Olivia's belly.

"Wanna feel him kick?" When Shay nodded her head Olivia felt around trying to get her little boy to move. Once she felt him she moved Shay's hand over so that she could feel him too.

"Does it feel weird?"

"It did at first, but I was just so happy to feel him kick, that I found myself yearning for the feeling all the time."

"I'm so happy for you. You're gonna be an amazing mother."

"I hope so." She smiled sadly.

"Don't worry. You won't turn into Auntie."

Olivia rolled her eyes at the mention of her own mother.

"How is the old bag, by the way?"

"She hates me and she hates Fitz even more."

"Golden boy? Seriously? Your mama needs to get laid. I don't think Uncle Eli's been hittin' that."

Olivia chuckled. "Shut up. Not everything is about sex."

"You're right. I still think she needs a good dickin' down, but you're right."

"I just wish she didn't make Fitz feel so incompetent. He damn near almost proposed to me because of something she said."

"And that would be a bad thing because?"

"You know I don't believe in marriage, Shay."

"You used to. Jake really fucked you up."

Olivia glared at her cousin and Shay didn't budge.

"You know it's true, Olivia. You used to be into fairytales and shit, then he fucked you up good."

"No, I woke up. That's what happened."

"Well then you need to go back to sleep, cuz I don't like the way you're talking to me. Let that man love you!"

"I am letting him love me."

"Not the way you should and fuck what your mother says. I love her but she can be a real bitch and you know it." Olivia nodded in agreement before stuffing her face with more bacon. "Please don't let Fitzy be your baby daddy forever."

"Shay, he'll always be my baby daddy. Even if I marry him."

"Okay, let me rephrase. Don't let him just be your baby daddy."

"Okay."

"Nope. That's not gonna fly. I need a promise. A real promise."

"I promise that I will eventually allow Fitz to marry me." She replied flatly.

"That's a horrible promise, but I'll take it for now."

* * *

It was getting late and Fitz felt like his eyes were being weighed down by two elephants. He had been mixing and remixing chemicals all day and he could no longer tell the difference between Dihydrogen Monoxide and water. He felt like that was a good sign that he should go home. As he grabbed his bags to leave his phone rang. He saw that it was Stephen and didn't want to answer it. He still wasn't talking to him after the Grayson incident. But he had to admit that Stephen was only doing what he thought was right. Even if it was ignorant and barbaric.

He let his phone ring a few more times, letting it go to voicemail as he walked out of the laboratory doors. As he got to his car, climbing into the driver's seat, his phone rang again. Thinking it was Stephen he let it ring through but when his phone kept ringing he looked down to see that it was actually Olivia. He rushed to answer and heard her labored breaths.

"Livvie?"

"Get your ass *takes breath* to the hospital *takes another breath* right now!"

This was it! Fitz was going to be a father.

* * *

When Fitz got the information at the front desk of where Olivia was located he swiftly found his way to her room. He could hear screaming and grunting on the other side of the door and Shay was telling her to stop squeezing her hand so hard. Fitz gulped audibly, suddenly feeling unsure. _Shit, maybe I'm not ready. Well, it's too late now._ With a deep breath Fitz opened the door to see his Livvie whimpering in pain.

"Oh good, Fitz, you're here." Shay sounded relieved that she'd be able to get her hand back. But when she tried to move Olivia pulled her closer.

"You move. You die." She gritted her teeth.

Fitz moved to the other side, kissing Olivia's sweaty forehead as the doctor informed her that she was fully dilated and that she needed to get ready to push.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Olivia mumbled. She refused the epidural, which she was now regretting, and she could feel everything. She felt enormous pressure in her back and in other obvious places. She felt like she was going to die.

"It's gonna be okay, baby."

"Fuck you, Fitz, just shut the fuck up."

Shay would have laughed if Olivia wasn't still squeezing the life out of her hand. Fitz looked at them shocked, knowing that she didn't fully mean it but now wasn't sure what to do. If he couldn't offer her words of encouragement or anymore kisses he was at a loss of how to help.

"Okay, Olivia. I'm gonna need you to push."

Doing as she was told Olivia let out a grunt as she pushed, fisting a large amount of Fitz's shirt. The doctor counted, then told her to push again. After two more pushes Olivia felt like she was being split in two.

"Come on, Liv." The Doctor encouraged.

"I can't." She cried.

"Yes, you can." Shay caressed Olivia's arm with her free hand.

"You can do anything, baby. You're amazing. Push for me. Push for Harper." Fitz said, feeling safe to speak again as he leaned in, kissing her nose. Olivia felt the urge to makeout with him, though she wasn't sure why. Not questioning her body's needs she pulled him in by the neck, swallowing his tongue.

"Don't y'all think you've done enough of that?" Shay cracked.

When Olivia pulled back she began to push again until they heard the best sound in the world. Harper's cries.

* * *

"Oh my God. He's your twin Lee-Lee. Sorry, Fitz."

"No apologies necessary. He's beautiful like his beautiful mommy."

"I can't believe he's here." Olivia marveled at her baby boy.

"What was that kiss about?" Shay questioned. Before she could answer Fitz jumped in.

"Pressing on the upper lip releases endorphins and can act as a mild sedative. Her body knew she needed it."

Olivia looked up smiling at him. She wasn't even aware of why she felt the urge herself. _My scientist, he's so smart._

Laughing Shay responded. "Wow, okay. I'm gonna go call Uncle Eli back and then I'll call Abby." Olivia nodded and Shay left the room to make the phone calls.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's okay." Fitz exhaled. "We're parents."

"You wanna hold him?"

Fitz nodded and Olivia handed him over. He stared at his son in amazement. Still not fully grasping the fact that they made this tiny creature. He inspected the baby's fingers and toes. Satisfied that he seemed healthy and normal. He looked at Harper's nose lips and eyes. He was indeed Olivia's twin. No trace of Fitz except for his fair skin and his ears. Those were definitely Fitz's ears.

Harper also had auburn colored eyebrows which also happened to be the color of his curls. Fitz knew those were his genes because McKenzie had the same colored hair. Fitz stared for a little longer, admiring his features. They had a son now. A beautiful helpless little being.

* * *

**_4 Days Later _**

The sounds of Harper's little whales, though they were anything but little, filled the nursery. Shay got up to see if he needed changing or if he just wanted human contact but when he came up dry and still wouldn't stop crying she knew he wanted his mommy's milk. Before she could make a move to get anyone Olivia walked into the room.

"He sounds hungry."

"I think you're right." Shay handed him over and Olivia pulled down the top of her camisole to feed Harper.

"You're a natural, Lee-Lee."

Olivia looked up smiling and whispered: "Thanks, Shay."

"Is Fitz asleep?"

"Yeah, he's knocked out. I made him take his meds."

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle him on your own at night?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I bet Fitz disagrees."

"He does, but I don't care. He needs his sleep."

"You think he'll take after Fitz?" Shay nodded to Harper as he laid in his mother's arms with his mouth latched over her areola.

"What do you mean?"

"The epilepsy?"

Olivia sighed. "I don't know. Fitz obsesses over it and I try to keep him positive. I don't think we'll have anything to worry about though. If he does, we'll be okay. Fitz has been doing well since he started his meds and...other things." Olivia giggled.

"What other things?"

"Things you, Abby and I used to do damn near every day in college."

"Hold up. Golden boy gets high?"

"Yup." She smirked.

"I would have never guessed."

"You all done little man?" Olivia questioned when Harper's mouth stopped moving. His breathing had settled back down and he looked to have fallen asleep again. She carefully placed her breast back into her shirt as she laid him back into his crib.

"Do you have to go back home tomorrow?"

"I wish I didn't, but I can't really abandon my job."

"Why? You can come work with me."

"Chile, please. You know I can't paint for shit."

Olivia let out a quiet laugh, trying not to disturb Harper.

"I'm gonna miss you, Shay."

"I know." They hugged one another for a few seconds before saying goodnight.

* * *

"You want Pop Pop to hold you?" Olivia asked her little boy before handing him over to her father. Shay had left for the airport about an hour ago and her dad called shortly after, wanting to see Harper.

"He looks just like you, Livvie."

"Nah, he's cuter." She wrinkled her nose, bringing her finger to his tiny hand allowing him to grab a hold of it.

"He been keeping you up all night?"

"A little. It's not that bad. I starting pumping so when Fitz wakes up in the morning he feeds him while I'm asleep."

"Where is Fitz?" Eli wondered out loud, looking around the living room. Not seeing her phone near by Olivia checked her small diamond studded wristwatch, checking the time.

"He should be on his way back from class."

"He's in grad school for Biochemistry, right?"

"Yes."

"Wow, look at you Harp, your daddy's a scientist and your mommy's an amazing artist."

Olivia smiled at the interaction between grandfather and grandson and her heart swelled at the sight. A moment later Fitz came walking in.

"Mr. Pope, Hi. How are you?"

"Eli. Call me Eli, Fitz." He smiled.

"Right, I'm sorry." He laughed a little, feeling nervous. Olivia's parents always made him nervous even though he knew that Eli liked him.

"How was class?"

"Exciting. I love working with chemicals." He replied, sitting beside Olivia.

"You hungry, baby?" She asked before getting up.

"I'm okay, thanks."

"How about you, dad?"

"You have any beer?"

"I don't want you kissing my baby with beer breath." She teased before going into the kitchen to get him the beer anyway.

Once Olivia was out of earshot Eli leaned into Fitz, as he continued to cradle Harper.

"I wanted to apologize for my wife's words the other night at dinner and I also wanted to apologize for bringing up the subject of marriage."

"It's fine. I absolutely understand why you asked. I don't push the subject, but even the one or two times I brought it up Liv would just brush it off."

"You'll have to excuse my daughter. Her views on marriage have changed drastically."

"Yeah..."

"Don't give up on her. She'll come around and when she does you have my blessing."

Fitz smiled feeling a huge weight being lifted off of his shoulders. "Thank you. That means everything. She loves you so much."

"Yeah, she's a daddy's girl." Eli chuckled. "Spoiled rotten."

Olivia walked back into the room, beer in hand.

"You two talking about me?" She placed the beer down on the wooden coffee table.

"Maybe." Eli smiled.

"You talkin' junk, old man?"

"Nope, just talkin' about my spoiled brat."

"Hey, I'm no brat."

Fitz scoffed causing Eli to laugh as Olivia pinched Fitz's biceps.

"You're supposed to be on my side, mister."

"Sorry, but you're a little bit of a brat."

They're conversation was interrupted when Harper began to fuss in his Pop Pop's arms.

"See, he doesn't like you all speaking ill of his mother." She picked him up, smelling him. "I'm gonna go change him. You two be nice."

"We are being nice." Her father defended.

"To _me_." Olivia clarified making them laugh.

* * *

"Okay, where's my godson?" Abby walked through the living room in search of the baby.

"He's sleeping, but he'll wake up in about an hour."

"Harrison asked me tell you that he has something for him."

"Okay. Wait, where is he?"

"He went out with Huck."

"Speaking of I need to speak to Quinn. Is she still sick?"

"Yeah, poor thing. She hasn't gotten any better."

"Is it the flu?"

"She's not sure, but I think she'll be okay."

"I hope so."

"Are you excited about your meeting tomorrow?" Olivia was scheduled to meet Ms. Wright tomorrow. Fitz didn't have class so he would be with the baby.

"Yeah, but I'm nervous."

"You'll be fine."

"I know, I meant I'm nervous about Fitz being alone with the baby."

"You'll be right downstairs."

"I know, but still."

They sat quietly for a beat until Abby had a lightbulb moment.

"Wait, are you afraid that Fitz will have a seizure?"

Olivia made a pained expression and shrugged. "Well..."

"Oh, Liv..."

"I wasn't before, but then my mind starting working overtime and I thought about that night and it terrified me. What if Fitz has a seizure and I'm not around to make sure he doesn't hurt himself or what if he falls while he's holding the baby?"

"Liv, that won't happen."

"We don't know that for sure."

"You're right, but it's still highly unlikely and if it makes you feel any better I can have Harrison at the front desk while I help Fitz."

Olivia nodded with pleading eyes, a little embarrassed that she felt this way. She knew Fitz feared it too, but neither would voice it to each other. They badly needed to work on their communication when it came to their fears. Olivia was grateful for Abby but she knew that she wouldn't always be able to help and she feared that when that day came trouble would also arrive.

**A/N: Okay, so we've been introduced to Shay, Liv's cousin. Don't worry we'll have more of her ;) We'll also get back to Grayson and Lizzie soon. And yay! Harper has arrived! He's a little ginger baby, like my real life nephew lol :) Finally, Liv is being a worry wart, think she has any real reason to worry? We'll see. Until next time *blows kisses***


	30. Chapter 30 - The Theory of Weening

"He's not taking the bottle, Liv."

Fitz sat in bed trying to feed Harper while Olivia laid beside them, half awake. His class was canceled so he was still in his boxers cradling the baby close to his chest trying to get him to quiet down.

"You checked his diaper?" She yawned.

"Yes, he's not wet."

Olivia lifted herself up into a sitting position, her hair pulled back into a low bun. The straps of her camisole were falling off of her shoulders so she pushed one down the rest of the way exposing her right breast before taking Harper from Fitz's arms. When Harper was met with her skin he immediately took to her, drinking his mother's milk.

"Talk about a mama's boy." Fitz teased.

"Weening him off is gonna be harder than I thought. He's so dependent on my breasts."

"He'll starve before drinking from the bottle." At 6 months old Harper was beginning to become extremely attached to Olivia. There would be days where he would go hours without eating because he refused anything that wasn't Olivia's breasts.

"I'll call my doctor to see what she suggests." She stared at Harper as he looked up at her, his palm flat against her chest. "You can't have mommy's boobies forever, baby."

"Yeah, I'd like them back eventually."

Olivia looked up at Fitz giving him a disapproving expression and he couldn't stop himself from chuckling.

"You hush. You're worse than him."

"No way. I don't cry for your tits."

"No, you just whine."

Fitz sucked his teeth. "When?"

"Just now."

"I did not whine. I simply expressed my right to fondle and suck on the girls."

Olivia laughed softly, shaking her head. "Don't worry, you'll get the girls back. I want them back just as much as you do."

Olivia loved breast feeding her son. It was a beautiful bonding moment, but she was getting busier with work since partnering with E.H. Wright (she also missed Fitz's mouth on them). They tried one night to do things the way that always did but it just ended up being uncomfortable. He was greeted with a healthy amount of milk and though it tasted sweet it was weird, for both of them. So now they were working on weening him off but it currently wasn't going very well.

"Why won't you take the bottle Harper? Huh?" Olivia cooed as his eyes began to close. She gave in today but she would refuse to give in tomorrow.

* * *

"It's normal. I have a few things you can try."

Olivia decided to wait until her appointment to speak with her doctor. They were now discussing her many options with trying to get Harper to bottle feed.

"So the first thing I would suggest is feeding him in a different position than you normally would when nursing. Put him in his carrier facing away from you. Once he's used to that you can resume feeding him in your preferred position. Another suggestion is to have someone else feed him while you're gone so that he can get used to it and won't cry for mommy because if he knows you're there, he'll want you."

That last suggestion was problematic for Olivia. She knew that it was what would mostly get this to work but she'd been so spoiled in being able to have Harper with her at all times being that her business was just below the apartment.

"Are there any other suggestions? One that doesn't involve me having to leave him?"

The doctor smirked at Olivia finding her hesitation amusing.

"I know it isn't ideal, but it's what I recommend. He has to let Daddy feed him. That way he'll also allow other family members to do it when you both are gone."

* * *

"Liv, what are you doing?"

"Have you suddenly lost your sight?"

"Don't sass me, Pope. You're supposed to be getting him to bottle feed."

"I know that, Abby."

Olivia was in her office nursing Harper when Abby walked in to inform her on a meeting she would be having in 30 minutes. Ms. Wright and her team were coming in to finalize a few things with the contract and Olivia was a little anxious.

"I'll take him when you're done, your meeting's in 30."

"Actually Fitz should be here within the next few minutes. I'm just gonna bring him upstairs."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we need to talk anyway. If I'm too long call me down 5 minutes before the meeting."

Abby nodded as Olivia laid a small blanket over her shoulder, covering her breast so that she could pass through the lobby on her way to the elevator. When the doors opened she saw Fitz laid out on the couch.

"Hi, daddy. You're here early."

Fitz turned his head at the sound of her voice and smiled as she removed the blanket revealing their baby's face.

"Hey, buddy." She hands Harper over to him.

"I have a meeting in a little bit, think you can handle him alone for a few hours?"

"Hmm. Can I handle my son?" He ponders sarcastically and Olivia gives him a look.

"I can ask Quinn to come up, I need Abby to be in this meeting with me."

"Do you not trust me with him?" He grew serious and felt a little offended that she didn't want to leave them alone together.

"It's not that. It's just–"

"Liv, we'll be fine."

She pressed her lips together giving him a worried look before nodding.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Olivia." He was growing impatient and wanted her to tell him what she was feeling.

"What if something happens?"

"Like what?" He was confused at first but then it clicked. "Like a seizure?"

Olivia looked down not wanting to say anything but it was all the he answer he needed.

"Okay. Send Quinn up if you think that's best."

He sounded defeated and hurt. He had his worries too but to know that Olivia didn't trust him with his own child was beyond a blow to his ego.

"Fitz—"

"It's fine, Olivia. I understand."

Olivia sighed, momentarily closing her eyes before she sat beside him on the couch.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I trust you, Fitz."

"It's just my body you don't trust."

"No, I just," she paused. "I worry sometimes. That's all. I'm sorry. I won't ask Quinn. I trust you."

"Nothing is going to happen and if I feel anything at all I'll call you asap, okay?"

Olivia nodded, this time feeling a little better about leaving them alone. She kissed his lips, then Harper's forehead letting him know that she'd be downstairs in the conference room.

* * *

"Hello?"

"You're talking to me now?"

"What do you want, Stephen?"

"I'm sorry, man."

"No, you aren't."

"Okay, so maybe I'm not sorry for beating his ass but I'm sorry that I lied and told you I was going there to do one thing and did another."

"Fine. Forgiven. Why are you calling?"

"Let's have a boys night."

"Can't."

"Why?"

"Olivia's in a meeting."

"So I'll come over there and we'll have a guys night with the little munchkin."

"Uh...I guess that'd be alright." They hung up after Stephen informed Fitz that he'd be there soon.

"Your Uncle Stevie is crazy."

He tickled Harper's tummy as he changed him and the baby laughed. He lived for that sound now. Any noise his son would make brought joy to his heart.

When Stephen arrived he brought toys that Harper wouldn't be able to play with until he was at least a year old. Fitz could only laugh as he put them away in the nursery. He would receive text messages from Olivia every once and a while to check in on them and he'd text her back letting her know everything was fine.

"You think I should call Lizzie and apologize."

Fitz chuckled as Harper laid napping beside him on the couch. "Probably not."

They were eating junk and playing video games. It was something they hadn't done since Fitz moved in with Olivia.

"How is he?"

"Broken nose and a fractured rib. You're lucky she talked that little bastard out of pressing charges."

"Yeah, that was pretty stupid, huh?"

"More like very stupid."

At that moment the ding of the elevator doors sounded and Olivia walked into the living room.

"Hello, Stephen." Olivia greeted, her tone even.

"Hey, Liv." Stephen felt the tension and though they hadn't really been close before she seemed to not be her usual cheery self. She always smiled, a warm and friendly smile but now it was sort of cold and distant. He didn't take it personally, but it was obvious that she wasn't in the mood for company. Olivia bent down to kiss Fitz on the lips and lightly rubbed a sleeping Harper's belly.

"How long has he been asleep?"

"About 20 minutes."

"Okay, I'm gonna shower quickly then draw for a bit."

Fitz furrowed his brows. It wasn't that Olivia didn't enjoy drawing but painting was much more of her thing and drawing was usually something she did when was stressed or wanted to think. Fitz had come to learn that about her over time. Not wanting to ask what was wrong in front of Stephen he gave a her small smile before she walked away.

"Goodnight, Stephen." Stephen smiled and nodded before she turned around, entering and closing the bedroom door.

"Alright, guess I should go."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

They hugged and Stephen walked to the elevator doors as Fitz gently lifted Harper up to lay him down in his crib. After softly wishing his son a good night Fitz shuffled into the bedroom to see Olivia sketching, sitting half way under the comforter. Her hair was up in a high messy bun and she wore a grayish-blue camisole. He could see that she was only wearing panties, which is how she really preferred to sleep. She would only wear shorts or pajama pants when they had company.

"Everything okay?" He asked, throwing his clothes into the hamper.

"Yep."

Yep. She said 'yep'. Not 'yup' not 'yes' not 'yeah' but 'yep'. That was a sure sign that everything was _not_ okay. Fitz crawled into the bed kissing her neck hoping to ease some of the tension, though some was leaving her body through her hand and on to the sketch pad.

"Fitz."

"Mm?"

"Stop."

"Stop what?" He moved from kissing her neck to nibbling her ear before kissing the side of her mouth. When he tried to do more by taking her bottom lip into his mouth she pulled away and held back, placing her hands on his chest.

"Fitz, not now."

Fitz was very confused and now more convinced than ever that something was wrong. Everyone knows that Olivia doesn't turn down sex. Fitz probably would, as funny as that sounds, but not Olivia.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liv, you just turned me down."

"Well I'm not a nympho."

"Pretty damn close." She playfully slapped his chest and that managed to put a little smile on her face.

"Babe, what happened today?"

"Ms. Wright is a bitch."

"What did she do?"

"We just didn't agree on some things. I don't know. I don't wanna talk about it." She sighed looking at what she just drew.

"Damn, babe. This is amazing." He nearly whispered in awe.

She smiled at her drawing admiring her own work. It was obviously unfinished seeing how she's only been drawing for about 20 minutes but there was still some great detail already. It was of her nursing Harper.

"Oh, that's what I meant to tell you."

"What?"

"Harper took the bottle."

"Really?"

"It took a couple of minutes, he fought me at first but I comforted him for a bit then tried again and he just took it."

"That's great, babe." She smiled and kissed his lips. She felt like crying. She was so glad that heand Harper were bonding.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just annoyed. I'll get over it."

"Well you know what they say: the best way to get over something is to get under _someone_."

He moved the pad to the night stand before quickly rolling on top of her, making her giggle. Fitz grew serious and after a moment Olivia did too.

"How long have you been worried about my epilepsy?"

Olivia looked away briefly, feeling guilty.

"Liv."

"I don't know. A while."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"You were scared that Harper would have it so I didn't want you to be any more paranoid than you already were."

"Still. You should have told me."

"I know."

Fitz lifted her head, placing his index finger beneath her chin to get her to look at him.

"Are you still worried about it now?"

"Not as much. But I can't say that it doesn't still scare me."

"I'll be honest. It freaks me out a little too, but I've gone a year now without having a seizure and I feel like I'm going to be okay. I'll let you know when we really need to worry."

She smiled and reached up to caress his face, sighing in momentary content.

"Can we fuck now?" She thrusted upward and he laughed, before leaning down to kiss her.

"That's my Livvie."

* * *

It was two in the afternoon and Fitz was having a late lunch with his sister and niece at their parents' house. Harmony was sleeping in her swing, only a few feet away from where Fitz and Lizzie sat at the table eating.

"Liz, I'm really sorry about Grayson."

"I'm not mad." She picked at her food barely putting any in her mouth.

"You're not?"

"Don't get me wrong, I think what Stephen did was really stupid. I'm a upset with Stephen for being stupid, but Grayson needed an ass kicking."

"Why?"

"He's so hardheaded and he thinks taking care of Harmony is so easy."

"Has he not been helping out? I mean since he was released from the hospital." Fitz made a face trying not to laugh.

"Not funny, Fitz." Only Lizzie was beginning to laugh too.

"But seriously, is he helping?"

"Yeah, I mean he comes over when he can. I guess I can't be too mad because he works a lot and when he isn't he's tired."

"Well, you have your family."

"I know." Lizzie looked away to see Harmony in a peaceful slumber as her swing slowly moved from side to side. Lizzie honestly didn't care how much it took to take care of her daughter. She was just happy to have her. Alive.

* * *

"Harrison, leave him alone."

"I'm not bothering him."

Harrison sat in Olivia's office playing with the baby while she was getting ready for an art show that she would be hosting in just a few minutes.

"He's starting to look a little like Fitz."

"Yeah, he makes some of the same facial expressions. It's the cutest thing."

"Where is Fitz?"

"Helping Huck with one of the displays." Olivia was putting on a pair of black pumps before straightening up to put on a black blazer over her white blouse, paired with crisp white dress pants. She stood in front of the full length mirror combing through her straightened hair with her fingers.

"Harper, look at mommy. Isn't she pretty?"

Olivia turned around, smiling at her cousin holding her happy little boy bouncing in his lap.

"What are you smiling at?" She scooped her son up into her arms. He was dressed in a small suit that resembled Fitz's.

"I'm gonna go see if Abby needs any help."

"Uh uh, no."

"What?"

"Don't play with me Harrison, I know that's code for I'm gonna fu-" Olivia paused, not wanting to get into the habit of cursing when Harper was present. "_Screw_ her in the conference room before we get started."

"It is not." He countered, defensively

"Are you sure?"

Harrison only huffed and rolled his eyes before walking out of her office.

"Don't let me catch you two in there. We start in 10 minutes!" Olivia sat down to put Harper's shoes on hoping they'd stay on for most of the night.

"Hey, everyone's ready for you."

Olivia looked up at Fitz and smiled. He looked handsome and she took pride in dressing him for the night's event. Not that he needed any help. Fitz had a great sense of fashion. Olivia just wanted her men to match. Fitz took Harper from her arms as they walked into the gallery together, greeting the night's guests.

The night went smoothly despite catering company, that arrived a little later than expected which caused Olivia to fall into a tiny fit of rage, but other than that everything went as to be expected. It was now a little after eleven and Harper was passed out in his father's arms. The entire gallery was enamored with the little boy. Women left and right would fawn over his adorable little outfit and every giggle, screech and squeal that would leave his mouth. "He's so cute!" was repeated plenty of times through out the night's festivities.

"I'm gonna put him down." Fitz walked into the nursery as Olivia began to remove her heels. Not long after Olivia changed out of her clothes Fitz walked into the bedroom as he began to do the same. As Olivia reached around to unhook her bra Fitz pushed her hands away so that he could do it.

"What are you doing?" She laughed a little.

"Nothing." He turned her around and began to stare at her plump breasts.

"I know what you're thinking and no. I wanna pump a little more before completely switching to formula."

"I know, I'm not gonna try anything with them, I just wanna look." He gently groped her before tweaking both of her nipples. "And touch."

"Fitz." Her voice was low and breathy, she meant it as a warning but his hands felt so good. He let go and gripped her hips, pulling her into him.

"Livvie." His face was so close to hers and he began to squeeze her ass and nibble on her lips.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you avoid talking to me about marriage?"

And the moment was ruined in an instinct as her eyes popped open and her head jerked back.

"What?"

"Why won't you talk to me about marriage?" He repeated, unfazed by her reaction.

"Because, there's nothing to talk about." She instantly covered her breasts with one of her arms, something she did when she felt emotionally exposed. She was never ashamed to show off her body but when she felt vulnerable, covering herself was a habit.

She walked away from him and dug out a t-shirt from one of the drawers before hastily pulling it over her head then crawling into bed.

"Liv, why won't you talk to me? Every time I bring up marriage you treat me like the plague."

"Why do you wanna get married all of a sudden? Did my dad say something to you?"

"No, not really."

"What does 'not really' mean?"

"It doesn't matter. This isn't about anything your father said. It's about us. What happens when Harper comes home one day and asks if his mommy and daddy are 'shacking up'?"

"Is that how you see it? That's what you think we're doing?"

"Well, technically, yeah."

"Wow, I'm sorry. I had no idea you felt that way."

"Olivia, I didn't mean it to sound like that, I'm just being honest. I'm not asking for you to marry me tomorrow or even next year but I wish you'd tell me why marriage bothers you so much."

"Fitz, please. Just drop it."

Shaking his head in frustration he grabbed his pjs and glided towards the door.

"Fine. I'll sleep in the nursery tonight."

As upset as he was he didn't want to slam the door and wake up Harper so he just walked out of the room leaving the door ajar. Olivia felt terrible. She knew her attitude towards marriage wasn't good, perhaps even unhealthy but she wasn't ready to discuss such a big step. She imagined she sounded silly since she and Fitz already had a baby, but marriage was something different. It was union of another kind. A union that she dreamt of as a teenager but her dreams were slowly crushed when she was mistreated by Jake. Losing Reagan was just the straw that broke the camel's back. Over time she had convinced herself that marriage was not for her, so she didn't want it.


	31. Chapter 31 - The Theory of Delivery

**A/N: Definitely NSFW :P**

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Just because."

"That's not a real argument, Fitz."

"I'm not doing it."

Already stripped out of an old art club t-shirt and a black thong, Olivia straddled Fitz's lap. She sat on his thighs. Gloriously naked. Her breasts sat up looking perky as ever. She sensually rubbed her chest up against his, allowing her nipples to graze the fine hairs there and she could feel Fitz beginning to give in.

"It won't hurt, I promise."

"Liv—"

"Shh." She held her finger to his lips then kissed him. "Just try it and if you don't like it we'll stop, okay?"

"I don't know." His voice was low and though it was lust filled it was also laced with uncertainty. For the past couple of minutes Olivia had been trying to convince Fitz to let her tie him up and wear nipple clamps while using a paddle. He watched her demonstrate with the nipple clamps on herself which really turned him on (the current reason his erection was poking her belly button), but he wasn't sure he could handle wearing them himself.

"Please, baby?" She bit his lip and brought his fingers to her nipples. "No, nipple clamps."

"You wear 'em." He said without thinking.

Olivia jerked her head back, smiling in amusement. She knew that Fitz enjoyed her demonstration. "You want me to wear them?"

Fitz took his bottom lip between his teeth and nodded his head. Olivia couldn't understand how someone could be so cute and sexy at the same time but Fitz managed to do it without breaking a sweat.

"Okay." She hopped off of his lap and walked over to her dresser, opening one of her many sex toy filled drawers. Olivia pulled out a long Y shaped chain and Fitz looked on confused. The first nipple clamps she modeled for him were two separate pieces that had butterflies dangling from each clamp, but these were different. When Olivia turned around completely she watched Fitz's face as she placed the clamps on each nipple. He saw a third clamp at the end of the Y chain and was about to ask what it was for until he watched her gently lift her clitoral hood to clamp her clitoris.

His eyes widened and she laughed. Next she got out the paddle and paused before getting out the next item.

"You're not allergic to latex are you?"

Fitz shook his head and Olivia proceeded to take out a double fist mitt made of latex. There were two metal buckles at the wrist of the mitt and Fitz had no idea what he was looking at.

"What's that for?"

"Your hands. This is more comfortable than the rope."

Olivia showed him how to hold his hands, suggesting that he intertwine his fingers so that his palms were flat against one another and wouldn't feel cramped. While she slipped on the mitt and began to buckle it Fitz couldn't stop staring at her "accessory". The way the rubber at the ends of the metal clamps squeezed her beautiful brown nipples got him excited. When his eyes settled on her clamped clit he felt a pulsating in his cock.

"Fitz." She called, no answer. "Hey." She tapped her clit with the tip of her index finger to get his attention and he looked up at her. She smiled. "Is this too tight?"

He looked at his hands and realized that he was all buckled up at the wrists.

"No, it feels fine."

Olivia nodded and picked up a thick link chain. Using a small stepping stool, she hooked the chain to one of the metal loops on the ceiling of her bedroom. Until now Fitz had always assumed that they were art pieces, considering that most of her apartment was covered in various forms of art. She motioned for him to stand up from his position on the bed and told him to give her his bound wrists. He held them out and she hooked the other end of the chain to silver chrome plaited O shaped ring at the end of the mitt. The chain was short which allowed Fitz's arms to lift right above his head.

"Is that good or do you want a longer chain?"

He began to wonder how many toys Olivia actually had as he nodded. "It's good."

She grinned and went to get the paddle when she had a last minute change of plans. With Fitz's back to her she put the paddle back and exchanged it for a flogger. She walked up behind him and brought the flogger to the front of Fitz's body, letting the all 15 inches of the 48 metallic silver colored faux feather throngs glide against his manhood. He hissed and jolted a bit when the material touched the sensitive head of his cock.

"What's this?"

"It's a flogger."

"Flogger? Like a _50 Shades of Grey_ flogger?"

Olivia giggled as she stepped in front of him.

"You read _50 Shades_?"

"Not all of it. I was being nosy, looking through Rachel's book collection."

Olivia's eyes widened a bit, seemingly surprised to know that Rachel read erotica.

"Really?"

"Don't tell her I told you that."

Olivia laughed some more. "I won't tell if you won't." She whipped his chest and watched his stomach muscles tighten. She was starting to get nervous because she couldn't tell if that was good or bad and his face wasn't giving away any emotion. Fitz licked his lips and bashfully spoke.

"C-can you do it again?" He stuttered, suddenly feeling more shy than usual and Olivia happily nodded, biting her lip before she struck again. This time a groan left his mouth and it surprised him. He couldn't believe he was enjoying this. After a few more strikes he was all worked up, but Olivia wasn't even close to being done with him. She walked behind him again and took out a small purple vibrator. It was about 4 inches long and 2 inches wide and it had the slightest hint of an hour glass shape. The toy was small but it could do some damage as it had 7 speeds. Once in front of Fitz again she instructed him to open his mouth before placing the vibrator inside.

"Suck." She said. He sucked and she slowly moved it in and out before turning it on to the third speed and placing it on her still clamped clit. Olivia moaned a little as she rested her forehead against Fitz's pecks.

"Babe, you're _killing_ me."

"Yeah?" She lifted her head to lick his lips in that special way she did, before kissing him fully. With the vibrator in her left hand and his dick in her right, Olivia began to grind against herself as she inserted the toy and put it on its fifth speed.

"_Fuck_." Olivia voiced and Fitz moaned as her hand worked his length.

"Livvie."

"Yes, baby?"

"Can I see what it feels like?"

Olivia grinned wickedly, loving her boyfriend's new found interest in the vibrator.

"Yeah."

Covered in her juices, she turned it down to the lowest speed not wanting to give him too much too soon. It hummed against his tip and Fitz's breath began to quicken. Olivia smiled widely, feeling proud.

"You like it?"

Fitz nodded his head and Olivia took it upon herself to turn up the speed a little. His head went back and she loved how turned on he was getting. She started to kiss his chest, taking a nipple between her teeth.

"Oh, God." He breathed out.

Ready to feel his smooth and shiny on her tongue, Olivia got on her knees to take him in to her mouth, putting the vibrator back in her pussy. She took her free hand and used it to grab his butt, silently telling Fitz to fuck her mouth. His hips swayed back and forth and when she could tell that he was close she turned the speed on the vibrator all the way up. Grunts and moans filled the room as Fitz moved faster. Olivia slid the vibrator out and began smearing her essence on her clit and the vibrations immediately caused her to come. She let go of a muffled moan and Fitz came soon after, his creamy fluid spilling down her throat.

After Olivia swallowed every drop she stood up and quickly removed her clamps, leaving it on her dresser to be cleaned later. She undid the buckles on the mitt, not bothering to unhook it from the chain and Fitz stretched his fingers.

"Is it weird that I'm exhausted?" Fitz fell, back first onto the bed and Olivia chuckled.

"No, I am too." She walked into the bathroom getting two warm cloths, after cleaning up quickly she handed Fitz the other cloth. "I'm gonna check on Harper and get a snack,  
you want something?"

"Water."

Olivia shook her head in acknowledgement and wrapped herself in a robe before slowly opening the door to the nursery. Nine was asleep by Harper's crib so she very carefully walked closer trying not to draw attention to herself. The last thing she wanted was for the dog to bark and wake her baby. She watched Harper's little tummy expand as he breathed at a steady pace. He was such a peaceful little being whether awake or asleep. She smiled sweetly at her little boy before heading toward the kitchen.

* * *

"Liv, just tell her."

"I don't know what to say."

It was Saturday and the whether was nice. A small breeze flowed through the air as the sun provided a reasonable amount of heat. Olivia and Abby were taking a stroll in the park as Harper sat babbling in his stroller. She could tell that Harper would be like his cousin Harrison, just talking away, melting the hearts of every woman that would pass by.

"Tell her what you just told me."

Olivia sighed in frustration. She had just finished expressing to Abby that she didn't agree with Ms. Wright wanting to censor her work. Some of Olivia's work was explicit but not inappropriate, to Olivia there was a big difference but Evelyn Wright didn't seem to think so.

"Whatever, I'll just pull the pieces out of the collection."

"Liv, you can't do that. What kind of message would that be sending to the young artists out there who look up to you. What would that be telling Mckenzie?"

Over the past few months Olivia have been somewhat of mentor to Mckenzie, helping her with her technique and introducing her to new art forms. Olivia smiled thinking about the look Mckenzie got on her face whenever she would try to perfect the shape of whatever object she was trying to create with lumps of clay. That was her latest thing with the 15 year old artist. Olivia had been sculpting for years, though not many knew and she was now teaching Mckenzie. Olivia was very pleased with how quickly she was learning.

"I wouldn't want anyone to censor her, that girl is amazing." She gushed about the teen.

"Exactly. So you must lead by example,  
Pope."

"Yeah, yeah." She waved her off and just then Harper began to cry.

"Oh no, mister, what's wrong?"

Olivia stopped to grab Harper out of the stroller.

"Hand me his bottle, Abbs."

Abby reached for the plastic bottle handing it over to Olivia.

"So what are you going to tell her?"

"That as long as it's not an FCC issue, I don't want to censor my work."

"Good." Abby smiled as she cooed at Harper while his mother fed him.

* * *

"You don't want me to censor your work."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. A reaffirming statement of what Olivia had just shared with Evelyn.

"No. I don't."

"Olivia, I respect your work, I do but some of it just isn't appropriate."

"None of my public work is inappropriate and any nudity displayed has a purpose. A purpose that surpasses the simple ideas of sex."

"Their bodies are mashed together." Evelyn said in minor disgust pointing to a painting to the left of them in the conference room.

"Might I add that there is no nudity." It was true. The couple in the painting were facing one another and the woman's breasts were covered by an arm while the man's penis was covered by his partner's leg.

"Yet it still shows them in an intimate act."

"Intimate, yes. Sex, no. They're wrapped up in one another in their most natural state, but they aren't having sex. That's only in your mind."

"What I see is in my mind?" Evelyn challenged.

"You're free to interpret my work however you would like, Evelyn, that's how art works. If you see them having sex then that's what you want to see, but that isn't what I painted. They are bonding. Naked. As silly or weird as that sounds. I painted them naked to represent their vulnerability. Their heads are connected at the forehead to represent their understanding of one another's thoughts, whether it be political, religious or trivial. Them holding onto each other represents the comfort and peace that they find in one another's arms. How the others presence makes them feel alive and safe. It isn't inappropriate. They are not having sex. Inappropriate is my painting of Cleopatra getting her pussy eaten by Julius Caesar."

* * *

"Tell me you didn't say that to her."

"I did."

Abby laughed and Olivia joined in. Abby was very familiar with Olivia's personal work and knew exactly what painting she was referring to. She had many of them. Abby even owned a few of Olivia's erotic pieces.

"I couldn't stop myself, I was frustrated. I felt like she was undermining me."

"She probably was, that lady is talented and rich, but she's also a huge bitch."

They laughed louder, sitting on the couch in the living room and Fitz walked out of the bedroom looking disoriented.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry were you sleeping?"

"Yeah, but you didn't wake me up. my stomach woke me up."

"Oh, there's pasta on the stove."

Fitz walked over to kiss her lips. "Thanks, babe. Hi Abby."

"Hi, Mr. Science."

He chuckled a little at the nickname before going into the kitchen.

"You guys are so cute."

Olivia smiled subtly as she looked in the direction of the kitchen.

"Practically married." Abby added.

Olivia's smile faded and she looked at Abby disapprovingly.

"You too?"

"Me too? Has he brought up marriage?"

"A few times."

"Poor guy."

"_Poor guy_?"

"Liv, you can't string him along forever."

"In what way am I stringing him along?"

"Do you think he wants to marry you?"

"I don't know."

"Wrong answer."

"I can't answer for him, Abby, I don't know how he feels."

"I didn't say 'does he want to marry you', I asked you if you think he does."

"I don't know, I don't—"

"Don't wanna talk about it. Right."

"That's not fair, Abby."

"No, what's not fair is not telling him what's going on with you. How do you expect him to understand anything if you don't tell him the whole truth?"

Olivia was quiet for awhile. Abby looked on and started to feel horrible once she realized that Olivia was wiping away a tear.

"Liv, I'm sorry."

Olivia shook her head. "No, you're right. It's not fair. Not to him, not to me and not to Harper."

Abby sighed. "Just talk to him, Olivia."

"I don't know what to tell him." She repeated the same words she spoke when they discussed her art issue with Ms. Wright.

"Tell him the truth, you don't censor your art, why censor your feelings? They're essentially that same thing, right?" Abby smiled and Olivia smiled back. Abby had a point. It was time for Olivia to talk to Fitz about her fears.

* * *

The following night, Olivia and Fitz sat together at their small kitchen table eating dinner. Harper was in his mother's lap as he tried to grab at her food. Olivia took her last bite chewing before settling back in her seat as Harper became fascinated with her necklace.

"Fitz."

"Hmm?" His mouth was full and he was focused on the book beside his plate. He had a habit of studying at breakfast lunch and dinner.

"We should talk."

Fitz looked up and he became nervous.

"It's nothing bad, so relax." She smiled, putting him at ease.

He exhaled and put his fork down on the plate and straightened up in his seat to ready himself for whatever she was about to say.

"I don't believe in marriage. Not anymore. Not like I used to."

"Why?"

"Remember when I told you about Jake?"

Fitz nodded.

"I thought I was going to marry him." She paused, not sure if she was ready to share this part. "He was abusive. Mostly verbally but sometimes physically too."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" His voice was sympathetic and it made him sad to know that she'd not only been cheated on and lost a baby but had also been abused.

"It isn't something I like to think about. Ever." She looked at Harper, prying the silver heart on her chain from the little boy's grip before he could put it in his mouth. "Jake used to say that I wasn't the kind of girl anyone would want to marry. That I was a slut and no one wanted a slut to be their wife or kids' mother. So when I found out I was pregnant with Reagan I tried to hide it for as long as I could because I knew he'd want me to have an abortion." Harper made a noise and she smiled, feeling grateful for her son, Fitz watched as he could see a mixture of sadness and joy expressed on her face.

"You know none of that is true right?"

Olivia gave him a small smile. "There's still a lot about me that you don't know, Fitz. Before Jake I was—"

"It doesn't matter. You're not a slut." Olivia wanted to tell him that even though she wouldn't go a far as to call herself a slut, she was still a bit more "loose" than the other girls. She didn't sleep with everyone but she did sleep with more guys than she'd like to admit, some of which she never even knew their real names. Only knowing a nickname that they'd gained in high school or college. Sometimes she'd get so drunk that she didn't even know that much information as she was no stranger to one night stands either.

"I was promiscuous, Fitz."

"Still not a reason to demean your character or put his hands on you."

"I meant what I said. Before Harper." She told him, effectively getting back to that subject at hand. "I would love to marry you someday, I just—I tried so long to get Jake to marry me that I lost a lot of myself. I was happy and more open before I met him, but he destroyed pieces of me that I still haven't had a chance to rebuild yet and I just need you to be patient with me."

Fitz leaned in, kissing the hand that held on to Harper's little one before pecking his chubby little arm. "I will wait for you forever."

"I love you." She smiled and he kissed her lips before taking a now sleepy Harper from her arms. He wanted to give the baby a bath before he completely checked out for the night. She loved watching him be a father. It was something she didn't think she'd ever get to experience. She always thought that if she were to ever become a mother it would be on her own, but God had a different plan for her.

* * *

"It's too hard." Mckenzie complained, struggling with the clay in her hands.

"Kenzie, you have to take your time, honey.  
What's up with you today?" Mckenzie was usually so patient and determined it wasn't like her to give up so easily.

Mckenzie exhaled roughly. "My mom told me I'm wasting my time with this. She thinks I should more be like Fitz or Rachel. I don't wanna blame Lizzie but ever since she had Harmony mom's been harder on me."

"Sweetie, you don't have to be like anyone but you. Your bother and sisters are their own people with their own interests and dreams."

"Try telling my mom that."

Olivia took the clay out of Mckenzie's hands facing her as they both sat on short blue metal stools.

"My mom was the same way. She didn't want me to stick with art either. She wanted me to study law."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because it didn't make me happy."

Mckenzie was silent for a moment as she looked around her. The room, like most of the building, was covered with paintings and she spotted the one Olivia helped her with. It was of three palm trees surrounded by sand and the vision made her smile.

"I don't wanna give up art."

"I don't want you to either." Olivia smirked, winking as she pushed the clay back in front of Mckenzie and she immediately went to work on the sculpture. It felt good to have someone like Olivia believe in what she was doing and Olivia was honored to be there for her.


	32. Chapter 32 - The Theory of Love, Part I

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. This is a bit short, but I promise the next chapter will be worth it ;)**

Fitz was relaxed, he wouldn't have classes for another 4 days and he was grateful for the break and the chance to bond with his favorite guy. His feet were propped up on the wooden coffee table before him while he played the new Dragon Ball Z video game, a torrent he found on the Internet. He downloaded the game and connected his laptop to the big screen TV in the living room. Harper was sound asleep on his daddy's bare chest. Fitz tired putting him down a few times but realized that Harper wanted the skin to skin contact and when he got it he entered dreamland almost immediately. He was dressed in a onesie that Abby bought for him. The pattern was made up of the famous Starry Night by Vincent Van Gogh. Olivia loved it. Seeing her baby dressed in art had the ability to make her heart swell. When Olivia walked into the living the sight that she was met with was sweeter than anything she'd ever witnessed.

"Hey, Hot Boy."

"Hot Boy, huh?"

Olivia called him that when she found him incredibly attractive. And right now, seeing their son sprawled out on his chest with his tiny feet digging into the curves of his abs had her ready to put Harper down for the night and take her man into their bedroom and have her way with him.

"Video games? You must have a lot of free time coming your way." She said knowing that he never allowed himself any distractions with homework or a project to complete.

"I might." He smirked.

"So you can sneak away for one night?"

Fitz's eyebrows kissed as he paused the game. "Sneak away where?"

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise."

"Okay. I think I can manage to get away."

Olivia smiled kissing his lips then kissing Harper's head. She went into the bedroom to change while Fitz finished his game. After about 20 minutes Fitz stopped the game and laid Harper down in his crib. When he entered their room Olivia was cleaning her dildos and Fitz felt his face turn red as he averted his gaze when she looked up. Olivia smiled and thought better of teasing him. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"You wanna go to the park tomorrow? Expose Harper to some sun?"

"Sure."

Olivia placed one of the dildos in her drawer, taking out the big purple one. "I have to see Lizzie tomorrow so I'm going to go there in the morning before we go to the park."

"Okay."

"Oh did you ever get my vitamins?"

"I got them on my way home. They're in your cabinet."

"Thanks, babe." She smiled, kissing his lips before putting the dildos away and closing the drawer.

"Can I ask you something?"

Olivia joined Fitz on the bed and made herself comfortable as she looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Why so many?" He gestured towards the infamous drawer. Olivia giggled and leaned against the headboard.

"Does it make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No, I just don't get why you need so many."

"I don't. I just like variety."

"Do you like sex without them?"

"Of course—Fitz, where is this coming from? Do you not like the toys? Because we don't need the toys. The connection I share with you is much better, nothing compares."

Fitz remained quiet for a little longer so Olivia asked him a follow up question.

"Are you insecure?"

"I'm not insecure." Fitz finally voiced as he fidgeted with his hands. Olivia took his hands into hers and he faced her.

"Fitz, it's okay. If you are, tell me."

"I... I don't know. It's cool and I can't pretend that I don't enjoy it—" He paused to think. "It's just that sometimes I think that maybe I'm not enough."

Olivia's eyebrows knitted together and she reached out to play in his hair. "Why do you think that?"

"I don't know."

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because it sounds stupid and needy."

"Awe, baby, no. It doesn't. Please, always tell me _anything_ you're feeling no matter how silly it seems."

Fitz nodded his head and Olivia kissed his jaw. They were silent for a while, just holding one another, cuddling on top of the comforter. Fitz was playing with Liv's hair, bouncing and rubbing his thumb against the soft silky feeling of her ringlets.

"Do you want me to get rid of them?" She looked up a little, her cheek partly resting on his chest.

"No. Maybe just lock up some stuff and keep them for special occasions?"

Olivia smiled then leaned up quickly to kiss his Adam's apple. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes."

"It's that easy?"

"We compromised. That's what couples do."

Fitz continued to be surprised when it came to their relationship. He often forgot that Olivia wasn't like the other girls he had dated. She never made a big deal of the things he had argued about with previous girlfriends. Olivia was so much more confident, though she of course had her moments like any other human being.

"Babe?"

"Hmm?" Olivia mumbled, sleepily.

"Do you think Harper will develop epilepsy?"

He sounded sad and scared and that caught her attention. She straddled his body and cradled his face before leaning in, kissing the crease of his brow. "I don't know, baby."

"What if he does?"

"Then we'll do everything we can to make sure he's functional. Like his daddy." Olivia smiled.

"I hope he doesn't." Fitz smiled sadly. "My life was hell in high school. I couldn't drive like normal teenagers or go to parties. I wasn't even allowed to walk the halls alone. I don't want that for him."

"Fitz, whatever happens we are going to make sure he feels loved and accepted, maybe not by the world, but by his family. And I promise we will do everything we can to make sure that he has a normal childhood."

Fitz reached out for her body, craving more comfort and she laid down, her face in his neck. Chest to chest. He held on tightly and prayed.

* * *

"Thanks again, Rachel!"

"It's really my pleasure. I love this guy." Rachel tickled Harper's belly as Olivia passed him over to her.

"So you have our numbers right?" Rachel nodded. "Okay and I texted you the address of the hotel and restaurant just in case—"

"Liv."

Olivia stopped and looked at Rachel expectantly.

"You're rambling, sis." Olivia chuckled and internally smiled at Rachel calling her sis.

"I'm sorry. This will be my first night leaving him. Maybe we shouldn't go."

"You have enough bottles in there to last till morning and you'll be back my 11 right?"

"Yeah, but—"

Rachel laughed. "No 'buts' Olivia. You two are going."

Olivia laughed at herself. "I'm completely overreacting, huh?"

"Just a little."

"You ready to go?" Fitz walked out in a suit with his hair slicked back.

"I am." Olivia smiled, standing almost as tall as him in her 6 inch pale blue, leather heels.

Her wardrobe consisted of a black halter styled knitted dress. You could see the sides of her collar bone and the glistening brown tint of her cinnamon completion on her perfectly rounded shoulders. The dress stopped mid-thigh and it hugged her ass like it had been away at summer camp. He studied her toned legs before focusing on her hair, which had grown since the pregnancy. Her curls now reached about an inch below her shoulder blades and they framed her face, making her look younger than her 34 years. Fitz was in heaven just looking at her.

* * *

"This is amazing." Fitz expressed, stuffing steak and mash potatoes in his mouth. Olivia giggled as she ate some of her own food, salmon and rice. He was right. The food was impeccable. She picked this restaurant because of that very reason and the fact that it was located at an upscale hotel in downtown DC added an extra star to her personal review.

"I have something to ask you."

Fitz looked up, feeling a little uneasy by her words.

"Do you wanna marry me?"

Fitz gulped. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. Because you're the mother of my son. Because you're beautiful and brilliant and amazing. Because there is _no one_ else for me."

Olivia sat quiet for a moment, watching Fitz wait for her response. She took a deep breath as she looked away then shifted her body to face Fitz again.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"When you're ready to ask I'll be ready to answer."

"Seriously?"

Olivia smirked before nodding. "Seriously."

And that was all the encouragement Fitz needed. He was going to ask her to marry him, but now he had to make up a plan to do so. No way was he going to give her a mediocre proposal. He wanted it to be special. Extravagant. Something she'd never ever forget.

* * *

After dinner Fitz and Olivia went up to their hotel room. Olivia immediately removed her heels and her dress. She sat on top of the bed and stared at Fitz as he also removed his clothes.

"Can we try something?" She asked.

"Like?"

"Mutual masturbation?"

Fitz looked confused. Mutual masturbation was something high school kids did. Not a couple that _had_ a kid.

"Just come here." She beckoned with a small nod and Fitz moved to sit beside her

"So let me get this straight. You wanna jerk me off while I finger you?"

She smiled. "Yes."

He laughed a little. "Why?"

"Because it's intimate and sexy. It forces us to get to know one another's bodies in a different way and with no toys." She smirked.

Fitz took a deep breath then moved closer. They both reached into one another's underwear and began their ministrations. Fitz loved the feeling of Olivia's flesh against his fingers. The skin of her labia was so soft and she was getting so wet. He grunted when she squeezed his penis, moving her hand up and down at a moderate pace. When he felt her hand move faster he knew she was now making it a game. She was going to make him come first, but he wasn't having it. Before Liv he wasn't so sure that he would have been up for the challenge. Not because he couldn't but because he never found a girl he actually cared enough about to make orgasm first. With Liv he wanted to make her happy in every way possible. He moved her hand away and kissed her before she could protest.

"You're not coming last. Ladies first."

She smirked. "But what if I wanted you to come first?"

"We can't always get what we want." His head dipped and his mouth immediately latched onto her clit.

"Mmm." Olivia bit her lip, letting her head fall to the bed. She couldn't remember the last time she and Fitz spent so much time on "normal foreplay". It felt good. There weren't any whips or chains. No latex or fishnets. All that is cool, but this? This was different. Not better different. Just different.

"Fingers." She moaned, putting her hands through Fitz's hair. He added two fingers to his assault on her and her hips reached for the heavens.

"Uhh!" She almost screamed. "Faster." She whispered. Fitz pumped his fingers in and out a little faster, adding a third finger. His fingered were being squeezed by her wet tunnel and he wanted to feel it around his cock. Abruptly, Fitz removed his fingers while still paying attention to her clit with his tongue. He lifted his fingers to her mouth and as she sucked on them Fitz stood up at the edge of the bed and slid into her with precision. Olivia gasped allowing him to remove his fingers and he used the opportunity to play with her breasts.

"I love you." He said right before kissing her full wet lips. Olivia kissed him harder as she felt them both nearing the end of this ride. Their bodies did a dance before both halting all movement and shaking as their orgasms took over.

"I love you, too." She whispered before Fitz rolled them over. Spent, she laid on his chest, listening to his heart beat. She would never get tired of the way they matched one another, breathing in unison as their hearts spoke to one another. A language not familiar to the tongue. She loved this man with all of her and she had never felt that before. Not with anyone. Not even herself.


	33. Chapter 33 - The Theory of Okay

Fitz was nervous as hell. Today was the day he was going to propose. He had it all planned out. Abby, Quinn, Huck and even Harrison and Liv's dad helped out. Fitz decided that he would do a sort of treasure hunt. The first part was a trail of small heliotrope bouquets. Olivia wasn't a fan of roses and heliotropes represented eternal love.

Olivia got up that morning and woke up to a note on her bedside table. She picked up the small white card, lifting half of it to reveal the words written on it.

_Good morning my Livvie,_

_breakfast is waiting for you downstairs._

_get dressed and meet us._

_follow the trail._

Olivia quickly got up to put on some sweats and a t-shirt having a good idea of what this seemingly impromptu breakfast entailed. She stepped out of their bedroom to see the tail of flowers that she assumed he was asking her to follow. Nine followed her to the elevator and she picked him up allowing him to come with her. She followed the flowers into the elevator then out and into one of the back rooms where Olivia and Abby gave summer art classes.

When she walked inside, the room was completely dark, the windows covered by black wooden boards. She let Nine down as she spotted another note that was stuck to the door. She removed it, opening it up like that last one.

_Come in all the way and close the door._

Confused, but not one to question Fitz she did as she was told and after about 3 seconds of standing in the dark a small sculpted word lit up.

"Will"

Then:

"you"

Then:

"marry"

And Lastly:

"me?"

Suddenly the lights in the room came on and Fitz appeared by the door, Harper in his arms.

"You wanna give mama her ring?"

He allowed Harper to hand it over after he drooled on the suede box, giving it that special baby's touch. Olivia took the box, crying and laughing.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, you have taught me so much about love and life. And things I won't mention is front of Harper's little ears."

She laughed again.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, baby. I'm hoping you do to. So what do you say?" He opened the box, bent down on one knee, sitting Harper on his thigh and took out the ring placing it on her left fourth finger.

"Yes." Olivia smiled. Fitz got up and allowed her to kiss him, but just briefly because anytime Fitz kissed her in front of Harper he got fussy, not wanting to share his mother.

"Come on." He led Olivia out of the room and back up front where their family and friends awaited them. Liv was a little surprised to see Fitz's mom there but less surprised that his dad was nowhere in sight. Of course Maya was a no show as well but Eli was there beaming bright as his soon to be son-in-law handed over the baby, his chubby little arms reaching out for his grandpa.

All the of the tables that usually housed hors d'oeuvres were now filled with various breakfast foods. Olivia greeted Fitz's sisters and kissed Harmony on one of her plump little cheeks. Everyone ate and chatted until it was time to open the gallery. Olivia and Fitz thanked everyone and went back up to put a very sleep Harper down for a short nap.

"So I'm guessing Quinn and Huck helped you with the sculptures and the lights?" She could tell Fitz still sculpted them himself and Quinn probably sharpened and polished them to make them look more presentable.

Fitz nodded. "Did you like it?"

"I loved it. I wanna keep them. Display them somewhere in the gallery." They moved over to the living room sitting on the couch.

"Thank you. That was special. No one's ever treated me the way you do. Except for my dad." She smiled amused by the memory of her father always treating her like a princess. She wondered what happened. What moment changed her and allowed men to treat her like an ant; lower than dirt.

"I will always go above and beyond for you." He kissed her bare shoulder.

"Speaking of above and beyond—"

"Don't ask me about the price, Liv." He knew her too well by now and was surprised she even waited this long to say anything about the ring.

"I just wanna know how much."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you might try to make me take it back."

"Fitz, is it really that much? No, you have to take it back." She attempted to take it off but he pounced on her.

"What did I just say?"

"But Fitz—"

"But nothing. I got you this ring because I wanted to." It wasn't enormous but it was clearly not cheap. The diamond was princess cut, 3 carats with tiny diamonds rounding the band.

"I don't need this."

"But you deserve it." He kissed her collarbone. "Besides...I know one way you can make it up to me."

"What's that?" She smirked and Fitz took her hand, rubbing it against the front of his pants.

"Play with me for a little?" Olivia bit her lip loving how free and comfortable Fitz had become over the past year or so that they'd been together. He was starting to speak dirtier, get rougher and was generally better at sex. She couldn't believe how much progress they'd made as a couple. How far they'd come.

"Whatever you say... Doctor."

* * *

"You two set a date yet?"

"No, not yet."

"What you waitin' for?"

"Dad." Olivia whined. She'd been sitting in bed with Fitz and Harper when her father called to see how her baby girl was doing after the big morning she'd had.

"I'm just saying."

"When we set one you'll be the first to know okay?"

"Okay."

There was dead air for a couple seconds until Eli spoke again.

"I told your mother."

"Okay."

"She's not happy."

"Okay."

"Livvie."

"Dad, I don't care, okay? I know who will be there and I know who loves me. That's all that matters. I promise."

"I love you, baby girl and that beautiful grandson of mine. Tell Fitz I said hello."

"I will, goodnight, daddy." She hung up, placing the phone beside her.

"What was that about?"

"My dad asked if I set a date yet." Olivia lifted Harper from Fitz's arms and made a few faces making Harper crack up at her madness.

"You have a date in mind?"

"Fitz, you just proposed _today_."

"So, you knew it was coming. You don't think about?"

She smiled at his boyish expression. "No, but I'm sure you have."

He squinted his eyes and pinched her thigh for teasing him.

"I was thinking about a Fall wedding?"

"I'd rather get married before the move, maybe Summer?"

They'd found a great house not too far from the gallery. It had four bedrooms, three bathrooms and a huge back yard. It would be ready for them to move into by November.

"Summer's perfect."

"Summer it is. You like Summer, Harper? You wanna be mommy and daddy's ring bearer?" Harper giggled, lightly slapping Olivia's puckered lips.

"You think my dad will come?" Fitz asked sadly and he allowed Harper to grasp his finger.

"I hope so, baby."

"You want your mom there?"

Olivia deeply sighed. "I don't know. Doesn't matter, as long as I have my dad there to walk me down the aisle I'll be fine."

"Daddy's girl." He teased.

"Damn right."

"Ooo, you swore."

"I said damn. It's in the bible." They laughed. "I'll really have to be careful when Harper starts talking though. Kids are like sponges."

"I always repeated the worst things as a kid and always got in trouble for it."

"I personally don't mind if he curses I just don't want him saying it at the wrong time."

"Like while we're in church?"

Olivia groaned remembering how fussy he was the last time they visited church with her dad. They'd brought Harper plenty of times but he was getting over a cold the last time they'd gone and they spent most of service taking turns in the 'Crying Room'.

"I'm glad he's not sick anymore. I blame you by the way."

"Me?"

"I'm positive he got sick right after you."

Fitz thought about it for a moment and decided that she was right but wouldn't give her the satisfaction of saying it. Fitz moved a little closer, kissing her cheek.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"I'm fine, thank you." She kissed him. Fitz got up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Fitz paused after taking a sip and felt a familiar feeling.

* * *

Fitz was taking longer than usual but Olivia assumed he was just making a plate of leftovers. She didn't think anything of it until she heard Nine barking.

"What's wrong with that silly doggie?" She cooed at Harper. Olivia stood up allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder as he was getting tired. When she opened the bedroom door Nine was barking at her profusely and she was beginning to really think something was wrong. When she entered the kitchen the sight she was met with made her heart skip a beat. Fitz was on the marble floor seizing. Thinking quickly she slowly put Harper in his swing hoping he wouldn't fuss from the lack of contact. She ran back over to Fitz laying him on his side willing herself to calm down and not cry and freak out like she wanted to.

"Baby, you hear me? I'm here. I love you. I'm here."

* * *

A couple of hours later Olivia called Abby to stay the night to help with Harper. Abby rushed over and slept in the nursery as Olivia and Fitz were back in their bedroom. Once Fitz came to, Olivia gave him more water and laid him down in their bed. He was exhausted and quickly fell asleep. Olivia, being paranoid made him lay between her legs, using a special pillow she often slept with throughout her pregnancy to help her sit up a little, just enough to be comfortable. She played in his hair watching him sleep. She couldn't sleep. There was no way. She could feel herself beginning to cry, and she allowed herself to, but slowly and silently as she didn't want to wake Fitz up.

"God, please don't let them be back like before." She began to pray. "Please." She could feel herself shaking so she tried to steady her breath. "We're gonna be okay." She spoke out loud hoping that would make all the difference in her statement.

* * *

Olivia woke up after only two hours of sleep. She gently lifted Fitz, removing herself from their bed and into the nursery to check on Harper. Abby was rocking back and forth in the rocking chair, feeding him.

"I'm sorry, Abbs I heard him whining and tried to get in here before he woke you up."

"This is why I came, Liv. Don't apologize."

She smiled, grateful for her best friend. They stayed quiet for a while just watching Harper suck milk out of his bottle.

"How is he?" Abby finally asked.

"He's sleeping."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Did you get any sleep?"

"Some."

"How much is some?"

"I'm fine, Abby. Don't worry."

"You two have to figure out a plan, incase something like this happens again."

"You don't think I know that?"

"I'm just saying, Olivia. You can't act like nothing's wrong just because you feel you have to be strong for Harper or Fitz or whatever else excuse you have in your mind."

"I know, Abby."

"You're mad at him." She said, being able to read Olivia better than any book.

"He said he'd tell me. Fitz can always feel a a seizure coming on at least 10 minutes before it happens and he said he'd tell me. He should have asked for help."

"Maybe he didn't want to. He didn't wanna scare you."

"Well he didn't really succeed, because I was _terrified_." She stressed the word, the horror she felt written all over her face.

"I know, Liv, I know."

* * *

Both Olivia and Abby agreed that they'd put Harrison in charge and take the day off. Abby decided that Olivia and Fitz needed time alone to talk so she took Harper for a stroll in the park.

"You want more water?" Olivia asked as she sat at the foot of their bed. Fitz shook his head, the expression on his face told her that he was angry with himself and although she was too she didn't want him to feel this way.

"Fitz stop pouting, Harper does enough of that."

"I'm sorry." He let out, still not looking at her.

"I know you are, but you can't do that again. Fitz, I swear–" She stopped herself before she became too angry and said something she didn't mean. "Just don't do it again, okay?"

He nodded, understanding what she meant. He honestly thought he could let the seizure pass and go undetected. He would have returned to the room as if nothing ever happened and the thought made Olivia's blood boil. How could he not think? He needed to be more responsible.

"I have class in an hour."

"You still wanna go?"

"Liv, I'm fine. There's no reason for me to miss class."

"After last night you think that everything is fine?"

"I'm alive, I'm not hurt. I'm fine."

"But you could have been, Fitz! You could've hit your head or chocked or..." Her words trailed as she heard her voice tremble and Fitz reached over to pull her to his side.

"Okay, I'll skip it. I'll email my professor and tell him I can't make it. Will that make you feel better?"

Olivia nodded her head, unashamed to admit that she needed to be near him. To feel his body in a calm state. To see his eyes normally roam her face instead of moving rapidly beneath his closed lids. She needed to know he was okay and she couldn't do that at work while he was away at class. She wouldn't do anything but worry all and she was worried enough. She needed him to be okay because if he's okay that means she's okay and that Harper's _all_ needed to be okay.

* * *

"Fitz, stop."

"You're the one that wanted to keep us locked away all day, I'm becoming restless and now I'm horny."

Olivia was working on a painting, first doing the drawn outline but for the past several minutes Fitz would not allow her to concentrate.

"Will you at least let me finish this outline?"

"Is this for the sitcom?"

"Yes."

Olivia was now painting for a new show about a young female artist. The premise of the paintings were explained to her then the rest was left to her magical fingers. The show hadn't even shot the pilot yet and her deadline wasn't for another three months but she was always one to be ahead of the game.

"It looks good." He kissed her neck, sitting beside her.

"Thank you."

"I love the detail." He kissed behind her ear.

"Fitz."

"Hmm?"

"You do realize that I taught you these moves, right? They're not gonna work on me."

"I don't know what you mean." He acted as though he were innocent. "I'm just watching you work your magic." She turned her head and they stared at one another just as he slipped a few fingers passed her panties and played along her slit. "Now watch me work mine."

He entered two fingers inside of her and watched as her head leaned back against the wood of their headboard. Her hands had stopped drawing long ago and Fitz used his free hand to move her things to the floor before he quickly lowered his head, kissing her nub of nerves.

"Fitz." She breathed.

He didn't answer, he just darted out his tongue and she couldn't help but grind against his face. He opened his mouth and began to suck. He could feel Olivia's hands in his hair, she wasn't tugging as hard as she usually did and he knew she was trying to be gentle with him. He pulled away, much to Olivia's dismay but replaced his mouth with his fingers again.

"Don't do that, Livvie. Don't treat me like glass. Be rough, baby." She gave him an unsure look but he nodded, doing his best to reassure her. She took that as her cue to grab him by his hair and tongue him down, hard.

"Mmm." Olivia purred after pulling away.

"You taste good, huh?" He smirked.

She nodded, moaning as he kept working her with his hand. She pushed off his pajama bottoms, taking his erect member in her hand before removing the rest of her own clothing.

"What do you want?"

"You." She strained to speak.

"How do you want me?"

"In my mouth."

Fitz, sensing that she wasn't going to move from her current position took it upon himself to straighten up a little on his knees so that his cock was lined up with her mouth. He continued to finger her as he watched her take him in between her pillowy lips. He fingered her harder, his thumb roughly tugging on her clit. Olivia moaned, the vibrations of her sounds moving along the ridges of his dick. Fitz told her he was coming and Olivia grabbed his butt pushing him in deeper. That did it. He let go as she followed shortly after. Olivia looked up at him as she still played with him in her hand occasionally snaking her tongue out to tease his tip.

"More." She stared him down (or rather up since he was still hovering about her). He'd awakened a beast in her and now she wanted more.

"Turn over." She smiled as she did just that and Fitz moved behind her, his penis never even having the chance to get soft again as he slowly entered her.

"Mmmmm" Olivia bit her lip. Fitz loved this position because she couldn't really move. He had all the control and he liked it that way. Olivia definitely enjoyed it. Fitz reached above their heads intertwining their fingers as he thrusted in and out at a slow pace. Fitz knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer without her clit receiving some attention so without disconnecting he lifted her up and rubbed hard into her pearl.

"God, that feels _so_ good." She loved the feeling of his chest again her back as he fucked her from behind. She laid her hand over his and helped him add more pressure. She reached back with her other hand, taking a handful of his hair with her delicate fingers.

The sound of the elevator was missed by both of them. So when Olivia heard her name being called she was a bit startled but when Fitz tried to stop she held him closer.

"Keep going." She whispered before yelling: "What do you need Abby?"

"Harper's asleep so I'm gonna put him down and go."

"Okay–" She was cut off by Fitz's sudden movements. He pulled on her sensitive bud making her close her eyes tightly.

"You need anything before I leave?"

"No. Thank you for everything, Abbs!"

"No problem, see you two freaks later!"

They let out a breathy laugh, realizing that she could tell that they were having sex. Once they heard that Abby was gone Fitz moved Olivia's legs, spreading them wider and bending them both over so that she was on her knees.

"Uh!" Olivia let out, caught off guard by yet another position change. He pounded harder grabbing both of her breasts and he tugged on her ear with his teeth. Olivia met every thrust with powerful ones of her own. Their breathing had become heavier and they could feel that they were almost there. Liv reached down to play with herself and they both lost it, collapsing onto the bed, spooning as their bodies calmed down. Liv turned around to face him and his eyes were closed as she lifted her hand to massage his scalp.

"Wanna go another round?" He asked, eyes still shut and it caused Olivia to giggle.

"Maybe in a little bit. Let me go check on Harper first." She kissed his forehead before hopping off the bed and walking out of the room, not even bothering to put any clothes on. It was warm in the apartment and she felt comfortable. She peeked her head through the door and could see Harper's little chest rising and falling. She smiled and went back into the room to find Fitz fast asleep as well. She shook her head in amusement and picked up her drawing pad to finish what he'd interrupted earlier, before retiring to bed herself.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know... don't kill me okay? Anywho, happy Scandal freaking Thursday my loves *kisses* :)**


	34. Chapter 34 - The Theory of the Past

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait, babies :***

* * *

"Liv, you're not helping."

"Abby, you know what I like... just go with that."

"I can't do _everything_."

Olivia groaned, taking the bridal book from Abby's hands. "Fine."

"You know, this is supposed to be exciting, Liv. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm excited. See." Olivia smiled a wide smile, teeth white as the snow beginning to fall outside.

"Okay, I'm gonna let your attitude slide because I can hear my whinny godson, you stay. Look through dresses."

Olivia rolled her eyes as Abby got up from the couch and went upstairs to the baby's room. They'd finally gotten settled into the house and Olivia loved it. There was a beautiful backyard with a huge tree. Fitz keeps saying that he wants to build a treehouse for the baby but Liv knows it'd really be for himself. She smiled at the thought of his muscles glistening with sweat as he bangs at the wood. _Damn, I miss him. _

Fitzwas so busy lately. He was taking on extra classes in order to complete faster than originally planned, but he didn't want to prolong the process anymore than necessary. There wasn't too much time for them, but he was always there for Harper, whether it be feeding time in the morning or tucking him in at night. He made sure he didn't miss too much of his son. Olivia was just as busy, but it was the kind of busy that allowed her to be home.

She placed the book onto her coffee table, tucking her feet beneath her and looked around as much as her neck would allow. She brought all of the furniture that she had in her apartment to the house but being that the house is larger and three stories she and Fitz ordered a few things to fill the place up. She loved the way they decorated it with different pieces of art: paintings on the wall and some small sculptures here and there. A mirror in the hall that stood above a rectangular table that often held incense or candles or some sort of arrangement of flowers.

A small bucket that held umbrellas stood beside it and directly apart on the opposite wall was a horizontal coat wrack, with coats lining the wall, making the house look lived in and she loved it. The shoes on the wrack by the door and the mittens and gloves that stayed in a closet beside the staircase incase they were needed.

"Liv." Abby called, breaking her let of her reverie. "Harp's down. He just needed a diaper change."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"What are you thinking about, Mrs. Grant?"

"Soon to be. And it's Pope-Grant." Olivia sassily corrected.

"Yeah, yeah." Abby rolled her eyes. "Stop stalling."

"I'm just happy here. But I miss Fitz."

"He's almost done, Liv."

"I know." She smiled bashfully, feeling silly for being so needy but she couldn't help it. Her body was so accustomed to having him in certain ways at certain times, but they barely saw one another now with the baby, work and Fitz's schooling. It was exhausting.

"Take a day. When you know he doesn't have any classes Harrison and I will be in charge of the gallery."

Olivia thought about it for a second, pursing her lips to the side before looking up at Abby. "Tomorrow?"

"You got it." Abby grinned and Olivia did the same. She knew exactly how they were going to spend tomorrow.

* * *

Olivia woke up with Harper to make sure she let Fitz get his sleep. She changed him then rocked him in the rocking chair and it wasn't long before he was fast asleep again. When she returned to the bedroom Fitz's face was buried in his pillow and she couldn't help but chuckle a little at the sight. Getting comfy, Olivia threw off her t-shirt leaving her fully naked before sliding on to the bed to gently peel Fitz away from the pillow. He didn't even stir and she wasn't surprised. Fitz slept pretty heavy, especially lately. She straddled him, the lips of her pussy resting on his navel and reached behind her to play with him. She could see him waking and she lightly scratched his inner thigh, careful not to show any attention to his growing erection. His eye finally open and she smiled sexily.

"Hi" She greeted. "How'd you sleep?"

"Great." He leaned forward to take a nipple his mouth.

"Fitz—" She began to protest but the attention he was showing her felt so good. He stopped and reached for the other when she finally came to her senses. "Wait." She got up and grabbed the shirt she'd just taken off and held out her hand for him to take. Hand and hand they walked into the kitchen. She had breakfast ready for them

"What's this for?"

"We needed time to ourselves and I wanted to do something for you. For us."

"Thank you." He kissed her.

"Have you finally decided on a dress?" He questioned, taking a bite of his waffle.

Olivia sighs, "No, Abby's been on me about it."

"Well, you have time."

"How's school?"

She jumped in.

"Liv, I thought this was 'us' time?"

"It is. Fitz, you can't ignore life." She chuckled a little at his naivety and for the first time she saw Fitz react unlike ever before.

"You think I'm dense? I'm not stupid, Olivia!"

Taken a back Olivia got up to clear the table then upstairs to their bedroom. Fitz felt horrible for his outburst. He wasn't upset with her. He was just agitated with life.

"Livvie, I'm sorry."

He followed behind and sat by her side on the edge of the bed.

"Do you really think that? That I think less of you because you're younger?"

"Not you, Liv. I know you wouldn't, but the rest of the world does and I can't understand why I seem to care so much."

"Baby, did you understand the brevity of our relationship when we started?"

"I thought I did."

"Why do you think you weren't concerned before?"

"I don't know, I guess I just never experienced any of this before." Olivia began grinning at Fitz and it was then that he understood where she was going with this.

"I will admit," She confessed. "It gets frustrating at times because you can be so bright eyed and innocent but it isn't because of your age it's because of your experience and I don't and will never hold that against you it's just a truth you have to accept until you begin to live a little more."

He knew exactly what she meant. He needed to get out more and escape his bubble. And Olivia sometimes feared that that's why they could never be because he'll find something more, something better suited to his needs. They both had their insecurities. Olivia just handled hers a little better.

"I love you." He smiled softly, unknowingly putting her doubts away. "I appreciate you so much."

Olivia could only kiss him. Words could not fully express what she was really feeling.

"Can we make love?" Olivia requested and Fitz was shocked. She never asked and even when she did it was never so coy and lady like. Olivia is no doubt a lady but her vocabulary was that of a sailor, vulgar and crass. This was a gentle request and he was happy to oblige.

They spent the morning having back to back sessions of hot passionate sex until they were spent. Olivia got up when she heard Harper's soft cries. A moment later she returned with him and he wiggled in Liv's arms, whining for Fitz's attention.

"Hey, little man." Fitz reached for him and Olivia sat beside them, adjusting Harper's onesie. "Oh, I forgot to ask. Did Lizzie call you?"

"About the photos?" Fitz nodded. Elizabeth wanted Harper and Harmony to take professional pictures together for the new year. "Yeah, I think it's a good idea. It'd be cute." She wrinkled her nose and smiled at their son. Fitz loved watching her with him.

"We should get started on baby number 2." Fitz teased and Olivia's facial expression was priceless.

"Very funny."

"Too soon?"

"Much." She smiled and Fitz grew serious.

"Do you want more kids?"

"Give me a couple more months and we can work on another baby, okay?" She kissed his lips slowly and he nodded, going in for another until Harper slapped his face causing Olivia to giggle.

"Harper, no. Don't hit daddy." She tried, still laughing at Fitz's reaction. Harper gets jealous of anyone trying to get too much time with his mommy.

"I had her first, you know." Fitz joked.

"You hungry?" She got up and her bottom was peaking through her nighty as she walked to the door.

"No, I'm okay." She asked if he was sure and he nodded as Harper reached for the remote. Liv left the room as he turned on the tv. The door bell rang and Olivia yelled up for Fitz to see who it was. With Harper glued to his side, Fitz took his time going down the steps in just a pair of sweats. He opened the door and had no clue who he was looking at.

"I'm sorry. I must have the wrong house." The man said.

"Babe, who is it?" Olivia walked out, an apron tied around her waist adding length to her skimpy nighty. Fitz moved to the side and Olivia froze. She couldn't believe her eyes. Fitz furrowed his brows. Clearly Olivia knew who this was and she didn't seem happy to see him.

"Livvie—"

"Baby, can you take Harper into the kitchen for a minute?"

Not wanting to agitate her any further, Fitz did she asked but not without eying the stranger.

"May I come in?" He asked once Fitz left.

"No. You may not. Why are you here?"

"You look beautiful."

Licking her lips and folding her arms, she'd begun to grow more aggravated. "What do you want, Edison?"

"Why can't we sit and talk?"

She scoffed. "There is nothing to discuss."

"You have a son." It wasn't a question. Harper is her twin and anyone who couldn't see that was blind.

"I do."

"That guy's the father?"

She grinned, amused. "Yes. That guy is my fiancé."

"I'm sorry." He breathed out. "For whatever it is that I did to you."

Olivia laughed at that. "Edison, if you can't pinpoint what you did then I really don't want your sorry excuse of an apology." She paused and he was caught of guard by her stoned face expression. "Don't come back here, please. I'm asking nicely. Next time it won't be so nice." He stepped back feeling the point of her words and she closed the door just before he heard the locks slide into place.

Olivia was boiling. She was breathing erratically and she was holding on to the door for support. _How the hell does he know where I live? Has been keeping tabs on me? _As Olivia began to panic Fitz walked into the room alarmed by Olivia's hunched over position. He carefully placed Harper in his swing before coming over to see what was wrong.

"Livvie, who was that?"

She inhaled deeply, calming her breath and looked up at him.

"That was Edison."

Fitz eyes bulged. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't want you to overreact, especially not with Harper in the room."

"Of course not, I would have asked you to take him and leave."

"Fitz, don't."

"That's a stalker move, Olivia. That guy is obsessed with you. You expect me to be calm?"

"Yes, because it's not that serious. Now lower your voice, you're startling your son." Fitz looked at over at Harper who was looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Hey, buddy. You hungry? Want food?" He did the sign for food, Olivia wanted to teach Harper sign language incase there was any reason he wouldn't be able to vocalize what he was feeling. The little boy bounced and smiled at the prospect of food and Fitz chuckled as he lifted him up, bringing him back into the kitchen.

After dinner Fitz put Harper to bed and Olivia settled for watching some tv in the living room, she started up the fire and basked in the warmth.

"Liv?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." She shook her head and extended her arm to take his hand, bringing him down to the couch so that they could cuddle and watch a movie. Neither of them were going to have busy mornings so they could afford to stay up without being too tired the next day.

* * *

"Oh my God, he just showed up?"

"I have no clue how he found out where I live."

"You think he's been following you?"

"That's the only explanation. That or someone told him—" Olivia paused realizing— "My mother."

"You know I wouldn't be surprised if it was her." Abby shook her head. She didn't trust Maya one bit. She was very selfish and in Abby's mind was anything but a good mother.

"How did Fitz react?"

"I waited until Edison was gone before telling him who he was."

"Good call. So what'd he say after you told him?"

"He went all macho. I don't want Fitz involved at all."

"He kind of already is, Liv."

Olivia shook her head.

"I'm filing a restraining order."

"Good."

"How's everything with my cousin?"

I would already know this information if Harrison was still speaking to me. We were fighting about something stupid as usual. We're much more like brother and sister than cousins.

"We're okay." She nonchalantly answered.

"Just okay?"

"Mhm." I could tell she didn't want to get in the middle of anything especially since they were doing so well.

I made a face a nodded my head. "That's good." I decided against teasing her, her face gave away everything I needed to know. My little cousin was putting it down on my best friend and had her blushing like a fool.

"As long as you too aren't arguing."

"Nope, no arguing."

I smiled and I heard McKenzie's voice as she walked toward my office.

"Hi, Mick." I grinned.

"Hey! Hi Abby!"

"Hi, sweet pea. Private lesson today?"

"Yup," Olivia answered. "But not for art." I smirked.

"Liv." Abby feigned shock.

"Not that kind of lesson, Abigail." She laughed, hitting Abby on the arm.

"What're you guys talking about?" McKenzie was the baby of the Grant clan and everyone wanted to keep it that way. She was the sheltered child and parents avoid all talk of sex. Rachel, being older, told McKenzie the basics but that's it. Sometimes Lizzie would bring it up but McKenzie's so shy that the way Lizzie spoke about it made her not want to. Her friends weren't anymore experiences then her and for that Olivia was grateful. She cared for Kenzie as an older sister (seeing as how in a few months she would be) and she wanted her to stay young and innocent for as long as possible.

"Nothing, baby. Abby's being silly. Come on, let's go."

* * *

"Are all your mirrors good?"

"Yup."

"Car in park?"

"Si."

"Seatbelt?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay, everything looks good. Ready?"

McKenzie nodded, excited to be finally driving. She laid her foot on the break, putting the car in drive and starting diving at a little below the speed limit.

"Okay, good, speed up just a _little_ bit, Kenzie."

McKenzie always noticed how Olivia would call her by a nickname or a pet name when she critiqued her. It was her way of sealing the message with love.

"Okay." She sped up. She was driving smoothly through the housed streets in Olivia and Fitz new neighborhood.

"You're doing great! My baby's driving!" They laughed as Mckenzie stopped at a stop sign. "Did you tell your mom?" She asked cautiously not wanting to be too much of a distraction as Mckenzie concentrated on the road.

"No..."

"Why not?"

"She won't understand, Liv."

"Would you want me to talk to her with you?"

"No, that'd be worse."

"Worse?" Liv questioned, confused.

"My mom's totally intimidated by you?"

"Really?"

"Come on, Liv. You're gorgeous, talented and brilliant. Who wouldn't be?"

Olivia let out a nervous laugh. So her soon to be mother-in-law is jealous of her? Huh, who woulda thought?

"Liv, can I ask you something?" She asked, rolling into the drive way of her brother's new home.

"Of course."

McKenzie put the car in park

"I really wanna get into makeup, can you help me learn?"

"Your sisters never offered?"

"Rachel wears very little makeup and Lizzie's taste is... singular."

Olivia laughed, getting exactly what McKenzie meant by singular. Lizzie's look was that of a raccoon, dark blended eyeliner all around her eyes.

"I can definitely help you with makeup."

McKenzie pulled Olivia in for a hug, whispering 'thank you'. Olivia loved being a mentor to McKenzie. She was so easy teach. _Kind of like her brother, _Olivia chuckled to herself.

* * *

Olivia watched Huck and Quinn greet people at the door. It was her annual Christmas/New Year art show and she couldn't believe that just last year she and Fitz were at a very different place in their relationship. Now they were parents and engaged to get married.

Fitz walked though the door, Harper glued to the crook of his neck sleeping. Fitz looked so adorable holding his son, matching beanies and all. Olivia smiled at her men as Abby walked over to smother the little boy in kisses knowing that there was no need for careful since he could sleep through anything. Fitz finally reached Olivia, both smiling dreamily at one another.

"Hi."

"Hi"

"You two look cute."

She smirked.

"Thanks, you look gorgeous."

They kissed and her glossy lips stuck to his lips a few seconds longer than usual due to the sticky substance.

"How long has he been asleep?"

"Maybe 20 minutes."

"He's knocked out." She caressed his chubby cheek. "He'll probably wake up in a little bit."

Fitz nodded in agreement. They separated as Fitz took Harper upstairs. Olivia still owned the apartment and was currently renting it out to Lizzie.

"Where's my nephew?"

Harrison walked beside Olivia.

"Fitz took him upstairs for a bit."

"How's the new house?"

"Come by and see for yourself. Your godson misses you."

"He's a year old."

"Fine. _I_ miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Then why aren't you speaking to me?"

"I am speaking to you."

"You know what I mean, Harrison."

"Well, I'm speaking to you now."

"You're childish."

"I know." He paused. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

When Abby saw Liv and Harrison speaking she thought she should see how it was going.

"Hey, you two." She smiled at Liv as she grabbed a hold of Harrison's hand. "You guys talking again?"

"Yeah, we're talking. We're good." Liv leaned forward in her heals to give Harrison a loving kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna check on Fitz and the baby."

"Liv!" Olivia paused at the urgency in Quinn's voice. She turned around to see Quinn walking quickly towards her.

"What's wrong?"

"Edison is outside asking for you, Huck won't let him but he's being persistent."

Harrison let go of Abby's hand while both she and Olivia called after him to stop but it was too late. The minute the name Edison pierced his eardrums everything went silent.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to leave it there, loves but I've had you all waiting for so long! I'm working on a lot of different things right now but I'll try to be better this story.**


	35. Chapter 35 - Some Things Change

**A/N: I apologize for the wait. Please don't hate me guys *kisses* **

**BTW Chapters from here on out are in first person. Also make sure to follow me on twitter joleighjack for update info!**

* * *

**Liv's POV**

"Get out!"

"Liv—"

"Get out, NOW!"

I didn't want to see his face. His handsome, innocent looking face. The blue in his irises making him seem angelic and that damn head of hair always had my fingers itching to play with every strand, but not tonight. Tonight I wanted to rip his hair out. Tonight I wanted those cerulean eyes to turn as red as a crime scene, because I was hurt. Hurt doesn't even seem like the right word to describe what I felt. I felt—like death. Like a soaring plane crashed right into me; pieces of me splattered across town, leaving me far beyond unrecognizable.

"Olivia." He stepped closer towards me and I put my hand up, stepping back a couple inches.

"I swear, Fitz. I'll kill you." The silence that followed those words was deafening and I wanted so badly to love him in this moment. To say, 'I love you. It's okay. You didn't mean it. Come on. Let's go to bed.' But my heart and my head were in alliance and they wanted nothing to do with Fitz. So I asked again. "Leave. Please."

I tried not to watch him go. His hand twisting the knob allowing the front door to open as he stopped and said, "I love you, Livvie. I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

And I broke the minute the door closed. My wails woke Harper and his cries only made me cry harder.

_Get up._ I thought to myself. _Your son needs you. Get up._

I calmed myself before standing in Fitz's large t-shirt. It swallowed my entire frame, making me look so small and it reinforced the way I was feeling. So minuscule that even Horton wouldn't be able to hear me. I got closer to Harper, picking him up in my arms before I sat down in the rocking chair. I rocked us both, trying to sooth him and myself and I had to stay strong. So I looked up and prayed.

"God, please strengthen me. Please help me."

My cries were softer and quiet, not wanting to upset Harper. He finally fell back asleep. I laid him down then slowly made my way to our bedroom. I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to lay in those sheets with him not here. I stood there for what felt like 5 minutes and decided I'd watch tv in the living room.

* * *

The next morning Abby startled me. Well, actually she scared the living shit out of me because I forgot that she was coming early and she of course has a key to the house, but I think I scared her too. When she saw the distressed look on my face she frowned and took my hands into hers, gently squeezing them.

"What happened?"

My face twisted a million different ways as I tried to hold back tears. I wouldn't say it out loud. The horrible lump in my throat, followed by the pain in my chest that lead to this emptiness in my stomach at the thought of him with someone else was too painful to even bear let alone say the words, 'Fitz slept with someone else'. So I didn't say anything. I just cried.

"Liv, talk to me."

I shook my head left to right. If I spoke I'd only feel worse and right now I didn't want to feel anything. I just wanted to sleep. Abby sensed I wasn't ready to talk about anything yet so she went into the nursery to check on Harper to find him wide awake, standing on his two little feet as his hands held onto the wooden bars. I heard her greet him and I

immediately straightened up at the thought of my son sensing something off with his mother.

I didn't want my mood to tip him off, last night was enough. I wouldn't subject him to anymore drama. I wanted to keep my baby boy happy so I wiped my tears and took a few deep breaths before walking into his room.

"Hi, handsome." I smiled and his gum filled grin warmed my entire soul. He reached for me and Abby slowly handed him over.

"Where's Fitz?"

I looked up briefly before giving all of my attention to Harper again. "I don't know."

I saw her expression change from wonder to worry.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

With a pained look on her face she nodded. "We can have the meeting another day, Liv. If you need a moment."

"I need a lifetime." I responded before thinking. I rolled my eyes, getting annoyed with my feelings. "I'm fine, Abby. We're having the meeting. Harper's just going to have to tag along today."

"Okay." She lightly enthused. "Did you two have a fight?"

"Yes, Abby." I snapped and she got the message. I hoped she wasn't offended by my shortness and demeanor. I knew she knew what was going on and didn't need to hear me say it. Not right now. But I would eventually have to tell her, because I would eventually have to face the reality. Let it sink in so that I could start whatever process I needed. I couldn't think about forgiveness. Not now. I was too angry. I was hurt but in this moment anger took over. It was at the forefront of my emotions and it was going to rear its ugly head if I didn't find a way to let it go. To release all of the negative energy that boiled deep within. The voice in my head telling me to beat his ass then find the bitch he fucked and beat her ass too. But that was college Liv. I'm a grown woman now. An entrepreneur with a son.

I can't react. I don't have time to. I have to

keep going because life doesn't stop for anything. So I began the process that I'm all to familiar with and stuffed everything that happened yesterday so far down my subconscious that I refused to give my mind permission to ponder on it for one more second. I wasn't Liv or Livvie. I was in Olivia Pope mode. Ready to work.

* * *

"I thought we agreed on two exhibits this month?"

"We did, but Alex Greene is an exceptional artist. I want his work in a separate exhibit of it's own."

"Liv, we only budgeted ourselves for two artists."

"Harrison, let me worry about that, okay?"

He furrowed his brows at me, totally confused. I'd usually adhere to his protest and agree that we should wait and add him to next month's lineup but I frankly didn't give a fuck. I needed to feel some semblance of control and this gave me that.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"What's going on with her?" He turned to Abby and she rolled her eyes.

"Last I checked, this gallery belongs to Liv. Why are you questioning her?"

I knew Abby wouldn't tell Harrison about anything, even though she technically knows nothing anyway, but it's only a matter of time before he finds out and I'm going to have to figure out my own feelings before he does because if I tell him now Fitz won't live to see 27.

* * *

"Are you ready to tell me?"

Abby yelled over the loud hip hop playing in the bar. Three drinks down and we still had two more coming.

"He fucked some girl that he has residency with."

"Oh my God, that little prick!"

"I found videos and text messages on his phone." I took another sip from my cup and Abby took a big gulp and I began to wonder if it were me or her that needed to get wasted. "Slow down."

"Oh, sorry. Harrison is working my nerves."

"What'd he do now?" I was so used to my cousin and best friend constantly arguing one minute then loving on each other the next that I no longer felt the need to be concerned. They'll be fine. But I thought we'd be fine too.

"He wants a baby."

"So?"

"Liv, I'm not mother material."

"And I am?" I slurred, mocking my point

"Are you kidding me? You're a great mother."

"I know that, but did we really think I would be a mother?"

"No, I guess not." She finished off her drink before speaking again. "I think I'm just scared of having my own. Harper's easy. I can give him back."

I laughed. "You'll be fine, Abby." We smiled at each other when a beautiful tall Black man approached us. He was wearing a white collared shirt, a midnight blue blazer, dark washed jeans and black tennis shoes. His hair was made up of small kinky curls that sat atop his head, his high top fade giving it some shape.

"Hello, ladies." He greeted, a glass in his hand and the contents hit my nose awakening something inside. He reached out to shake our hands and when he got to me, he lifted the back of my hand to his full lips, plush pillows hugging my melanin and I had almost forgotten what it was like to be treated like a lady by another man.

"Hi." Abby said, trying to break the tension she could see building as I stared at this man touching me ever so innocently. At least for now.

"May I?" I nodded and he sat beside me.

"I'm Jase. This is my club."

"Really?" Abby questioned, sipping some more of her pineapple vodka.

"Really."

"I'm Olivia. This is Abby."

"How's your night?"

"Shitty." I was already drunk and had absolutely no filter.

"Why's that?"

"Guy problems."

"Boyfriend forget to put the seat down?" He quipped and I smiled.

"Husband. And he cheated on me."

He sipped on his bourbon, wide eyed before replying with an, "Ouch."

"So help me get back at him."

He whipped his head in my direction, careful not to turn too hard otherwise he'd knock me off my stool. Abby whispered in my ear to be careful before walking towards a friend of ours that she'd seen. I smiled and watched her walk away then looked back at him.

"Are you serious?"

I nodded with a smile still on my face. I knew what I was doing. I had major game before Fitz and I became anything. I _ooze_ sex appeal which is probably what caused him to be insecure in the first place. But I didn't allow my mind to stay there for long as Jase rested his large hand on my thigh, nimble fingers inching up until he reached my panty line.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, petting my my clit with the pad of his fat middle finger. Without a second thought I moved my panties to the side so that he could feel how wet I was.

"What do you think?"

"I think you're very sure." His finger entered me without fair warning and my eyes locked with his. He stared me down and rubbed my entrance. "How's that?" He mused.

"Two fingers. I want two." I tried to steady my voice but it came out like a whimper and I didn't even care. He entered a second finger and my head dipped back. He leaned in to kiss my neck and I grabbed his forearm, now riding his hand.

"Fuck." I whispered. The bar was crowded and people were too into themselves to notice us and I was grateful because something about this was turning me on. Getting finger fucked by a sexy stranger in a room full of people was making me feel like myself again. The me before I fell hopelessly in love with a boy. This me was however destructive, but I wasn't interested in thinking tonight. No. Tonight I would do what I wanted.

"Let's take this to my office. I gotta see those tits bounce, baby." His tongue followed his words and swirled around my earlobe. The feeling shot straight to my throbbing pussy and I suddenly wanted it too. I wanted him to take me. To bend me over, make me come, anything. I needed it. I needed to feel wanted and desired.

We stumbled into the private room attached to his office. There was a large couch in the middle of this hideous bear rug on the dark furnished wood. He sat me down as he opened one of his drawers in a near by desk to grab a condom and I was relieved as I watched him slip it on. Once he secured it he rolled the straps of my dress down on either side of my shoulders and unzipped the back, planting more kisses on my neck.

He pushed my dress down, revealing my pert breasts and little frame in a thong. Without hesitation he began to suck on my nipples. I held on to his thick corse curls and turned us around so that I could push him down on the couch. He followed my every move as he pulled his pants down whipping out his hard cock. It was thick and veiny and I could now feel my own essence threatening to soak through the cotton material clad to my skin. I watched as he slid it to the side, letting me control the rhythm, sinking down on to him and I felt every bit of his fat mahogany penis massage my walls.

"Been a while since I've been dipped in chocolate." He grinned and I smiled.

"Been a while since I've had chocolate too."

_So we're both into vanilla_. I thought amusingly. When my muscles adjusted to his size I wasted no time bouncing up and down. My boobs shook in his face and he grunted, grabbing my hips, slamming into me harder causing me to moan in pleasure.

"How does a little lady like you take dick so well, huh?"

I laughed and took his fingers in my month, sucking the same two fingers that were playing in my juices just a few minutes ago. He watched in a daze and I sucked them with vigor before turning myself around to continue riding him the other way. I placed his hand back on my pussy and he instinctively began to rub small deep circles. Our heads went back and we panted like dogs in the sun. He knew what he was doing and so did I. I couldn't get enough.

"You like this dick, mama?"

"Yeah, baby. Keep fucking me just like that." I breathed.

"Say, 'please, daddy'."

Wanting to have a reason to give him such a title I shook my head, biting my lip like the naughty girl I was and turned back around, wrapping my legs around his strong muscular torso. The sweat on his back landing against my calves awaking me with it's chill temper.

"Make me." My pussy swallowed him again, warmly snuggled tightly around his girth and the hair on his chest rubbed against both my clit and my nipples. I think that's why I love his hair. When he holds me as close as possible, truly making sweet passionate love to my entire being.

He slapped my ass when I felt the first tremor, rocking my body to an erratic beat. I whimpered in more pleasure and he asked me again.

"You like that?"

"Yes." I huffed

"Yes, who?" He struck again this time slapping my nipple with his free hand.

"Yes, Daddy!"

"Play with your pussy, baby."

I found my clit and continued rubbing, my orgasm was surfacing and I had to hold on to something. I grabbed the back of his neck, hunched over as each spasm hit. That wasn't the only thing that hit me. Tears surfaced and I grew annoyed with myself for being emotional. Expecting Jase to be weirded out I tried to get up but to my surprise he held me tighter.

"It's okay. I'll you hold you till it's all out."

I allowed myself to let go and about 10 minutes later I finally settled down. I sniffled and lifted my head to see his eyes full of concern.

"I'm sorry. You wanted ass not tears." I joked. Still very serious, he took my face in his big hand, caressing the apple of my cheek.

"Don't do that. You clearly love him. I'm not gonna kick you out or get upset because you're sad." He took my hand and kissed the inside multiple times. I closed my eyes at the feeling. His affection soothed me but it also made me sad because I wanted Fitz to do this, but I couldn't even say his name out loud right now. I didn't wanna see him or speak to him.

"Will you come home with me?" I was being extremely forward and I knew it was a ludicrous request but my parents had Harper and I wanted a man to hold me tonight.

"Yes. I'll do whatever you want." This was weird, but the weird thing was he responded in a way that a man who's in love with a woman would have. We sort of felt right. I knew it wasn't and I knew in the morning I would have to deal with reality, but tonight he was going to be in my bed.

* * *

I was being reckless, but anger brought that out of me. Here I was, bringing tea to my one night stand, a bootycall. A stranger I picked up at the bar. A beautiful swanky bar that he owns nonetheless. I saw the plaques on the wall. His pictures and name plastered all over on the cold grey paint. But I didn't know him. We aren't anything. We don't have a relationship and there was no chance of us forming one. But I was handing him tea in my bed at two in the morning.

"Here you go." My lip twitched, a smile framing my face for just milliseconds as I handed him one of the large tea mugs I was carrying and sat beside him on Fitz's side of the bed. It was bad enough I already fucked the man and let him sleep in our bed, I couldn't let him sleep on his side too. It was a silly and juvenile way of thinking but anger did that to me too.

"Thank you." He rubbed my thigh, getting comfortable quickly and finally, a little sober now, something clicked. Something felt so familiar about him. More so now in the light of my bedroom.. well, _our_ bedroom.

"Something about you seems familiar." I confessed sitting my cup down on the bedside table.

"You remember a chubby boy named Mica?"

My eyes widened and I took a breath before taking a moment to think.

"But—"

"I changed my name to Jase Mica Cardwell.

"Why Jase Cardwell?"

"Wright was my mothers last name. At the time of my birth she was angry with my father, though he was the one who raised me, and gave me her last name, but I changed my last name in college. Jase is actually my middle name."

"Wow. You lost so much weight. And gained so much muscle." I laughed glancing at his chest.

"Took you forever to recognize me." He smiled.

"Well it was really dark and I was pretty drunk. I'm still kind of tipsy."

"You haven't changed a bit, Liv." He expressed genuinely and I took it as intended, a compliment.

"Well, I can definitely say the same for your spirit. You were always really good at consoling me. Thank you."

"No problem." He gave me a friendly squeeze to my knee.

"But who knew you were so well endowed."

He coughed, nearly choking on his tea and I giggled at his sudden bashfulness.

"Sorry. But damn. You... yeah, wow." I started laughing and he joined in.

"You too." He said, after the laughter died down. "You're 'wow'. Your body, the way you move. I love how vulnerable you get. You're beautiful and seeing you like that is something I'll never forget."

My eyes lingered on his face for a beat too long and I hurriedly dove in for a kiss. I couldn't believe what I was doing, but this man was saying all the right things. This man was also the little boy I used to climb trees with which oddly made this all the more wrong because it began to feel so right. Like I was getting a chance to be with my childhood buddy.

"Whoa." He laughed.

"Sorry. I think I'm still horny." I half joked.

"Frankly, I'm tired, but I'd be more than happy to finger you while we cuddle. You want that? Want daddy to make you come?"

He said with such swag that his voice made me tingle all over. My face got hot and I felt slightly embarrassed by my blushing cheeks. I would have thought that now that I know that I'm actually with Big Mica that I'd be turned off because I never looked at him this way but we've already had sex. He'd already put his magic on me and I did want him to make me come so I nodded.

"Yes, daddy." My voice meek as took on a role I wasn't normally used to. I submitted to him and it was a new feeling. The best part about the feeling was how much he made me feel like a queen. I wasn't submissive in a demeaning way, at least nothing I wasn't comfortable with and when he would make love to me he'd kiss me ever so gently every now and then. So affectionate and loving. I kissed his lips, parting them oh so slightly, softly brushing mine against his. I was completely out of control. I'd lost my mind and it allowed me to somewhat hold it together. To pretend I have something I no longer have. Someone to love.


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: I'm crying laughing. To those who unfollowed, sorry you couldn't hang. You'll be disappointed in yourself though. It's great to see who trusts me and who doesn't. **

* * *

I woke up to Fitz's bruised knuckles, and frowned. He shouldn't have punched Edison and my dream didn't make anything better. That shit was real. Too real. Fitz wouldn't do that. Edison did. Edison Fucked some chick he had was in law school with and I fucked Big Mica. Only I didn't meet him at some damn bar. It was the grocery store and I was crying, trying desperate to find something to make for dinner, but I couldn't come across anything without remembering something about Edison. Whether it was a dish he likes or a memory. He bombarded my brain and it was painful. I was very young and we had probably married too early so when I saw sweet Mica looking so damn fine I just jumped on him. I broke that boys heart all because someone broke mine. But that was then. This? This is now. And right now I needed to figure out what I was gonna do about Edison.

I felt Fitz stir behind me and took advantage of the moment. I turned around kissing his nose.

"Hey."

He squinted one eye open. "Hey."

"How's your hand?"

"It's alright." He shrugged and I knew he wasn't being honest by the tightness in lips when he spoke. I avoided his eyes for a minute and studied his arm. Creeping up his muscles with my fingers when he spoke again and it caused me to look up instantly.

"We need to get a retraining order against him."

"Okay." I nodded. He said it so confidently, like a man. A person so sure of themselves and it was such a turn on. It made me proud to be with him. The feeling it gave me reminds me of what a perfect choice I made in a spouse. And I wanted to cry tears of joy for him because that dream terrified me. Never thought I'd be so grateful for reality.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. I'm, so-"

I kissed his lips before he could finish his sentence. I didn't want him apologizing. He'd done that enough, and frankly I wasn't totally against what he'd done. I just didn't think it was smart. It was totally macho man and it was kind of stupid but I still appreciated it. I wasn't gonna beat him about it. We talked about it. It's over. We are moving on.

"Are you hungry? Want breakfast?"

He nodded and I smiled kissing his nose. I went into the Nursery finding Harper up and alert as always. Such a quiet little man. He's nothing like me as a baby, that's for sure.

"Hi, baby. Hi, mama's boy. What you doin'?" I picked him up and walked into the kitchen with him, putting him in his bouncer. Ki calls him a "turn up" baby. Though he doesn't cry often he can be noisy when entertained and he's usually the one doing the entertaining.

I got started and about half way through Fitz walked in.

"Sweetie, you should ice that."

I opened the freezer taking out a small ice pack handing it to him and kissing his lips. Fitz smiled and squinted his eyes.

"What's up with you this morning?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're being very affectionate."

I made a face. "I'm affectionate."

"Livvie, babe. No offense but you're usually a little colder."

I rolled my eye and smiled back knowing it was true.

"I have a dream. Well, a nightmare."

"About Edison?"

"Technically. I mean it was you but it was things Edison had done to me. It was bad. Actually it was horrible and it didn't feel like a dream so I'm sorry if I'm being weird but it scared me."

"No, you're fine." He paused and I turned the stove off and grabbed our plates to fill them with bacon, eggs and home-fries. Milk and mashed banana for Harper. "You know I would nev-"

"I know. Let's not talk about it okay? It was just a dream."

"Okay." He almost whispered and we ate before making out by the door then went our separate ways for the day.

* * *

Abby and I sat in my office discussing this months line of artists and it made me think of my dream. It all still really left a bad taste in my mouth and I figured I should talk about it, though I so desperately wanted to bury it.

"I had a dream Fitz cheated." I blurted, watching Abby bounce Harper up and down on her lap.

"Are you scared he will, because he's damn near a lost puppy around you. You're his first love. I really don't think you have anything to worry about."

"No, I know. It's just—" I took a minute, looking at the large clock on my wall. It was Fitz's lunch break and I felt the urge to call him. This was starting to really fuck with me. I'm not clingy. Ever. But I love this man so much and he's everything I could have ever wanted so the thought of something, anything, taking him away tears my insides apart.

"I should FaceTime him. So he can speak to Harper." I said the second part a little quickly and made it so damn obvious that I was calling because I missed my fiancé and wanted to make sure no little girls were making moves on my man. I was being so juvenile.

"Sure. For Harper." She smiled, shaking her head.

"Daddy put it down on mommy, she don't wanna lose that good lovin'." She told Harper in an baby voice he laughed the cutest laugh causing me to laugh too.

"Abby, shut the hell up."

I picked up my phone and called Fitz. After the first 3 rings he picked up, and he looked too damn cute in his new reading glasses. I told him he needed glasses so he could stop putting his face in his books, but he didn't wanna wear them because he thought he'd look like a geek. I had to break it to him that he already looked like a geek. But he was my beautiful sexy geek.

"Hi, baby. Hey girls." He winked looking down at my chest and I hadn't realized my shirt had been opened up so much, showing all my cleavage.

"Hush, we're not alone."

"Yeah, nasty. You have company."

Fitz laughed. "Hi Abby."

"Hey, stud muffin."

I switched cameras so he could see our son still bouncing in Abby's grip.

"Hi Harp, what's my man doing? You having a party with your godmommy?"

"He's a real flirt too." Abby teased.

"Oh yeah," I started laughing. "You should have seen him with Quinn. Acting all bashful. He put his hand over his forehead like he was saying 'oh boy' it was the cutest thing I've ever seen, babe."

Fitz shook his head. "You know that's all you. I can't flirt to save my life." He smirked. It was true. I'm the flirt. He's sort of awkward, but I don't think Fitz realizes how much more appealing that can be.

A knock on the door interrupted us, following Harrison.

"I have something to tell you."

I could tell it was going to be about Edison by the stone look on his face. Harrison was beyond pissed about the situation and wanted to beat Edison's ass but thankfully he knew I wouldn't be able to handle it. That night was too much for me. I didn't want it to escalate any further after Fitz punched him to the ground. I wanted no police involved so Harrison just shooed Edison away, warning him to _stay_ away, but I'm guess he didn't get the message.

"What is it?"

"It's Edison. He left a note."

I frowned and took the note. "What's it say, Liv?" Fitz asked firmly, his jaw tightening and I imagined he was gripping his phone.

I read it and knew I couldn't read it out loud. Had Harrison already read it?

"Did you read it?" I looked up. He shook his head no and that made since. Had he read it he wouldn't have come in so calm. "Thank you."

"What does it say?" He asked.

"Thank you, Harrison." I gave him a look and he flared his nose and clenched his jaw similar to Fitz.

"Fine. I'll ask you later." He bent down to kiss Harpers full head of hair then Abby's lips. I'd usually make an immature comment or joke about them but this note changed my whole

mood. After he left Fitz spoke and I'd almost forgotten he was there.

"Liv."

"I'll see you when you get home okay?"

He sighed impatiently and I didn't want to annoy him but I didn't want him to know what it said. Not yet. Not till Edison is long gone.

* * *

Later that day Lizzie came over so that Harper could play with his cousin and Rachel decided to tag along. They sat together on his special rug making baby music. Basically banging on anything and everything. We sat in the kitchen and watched them through the opening. I missed them. They're going to be my sisters soon, though I already feel like they are.

"How you been?" Rachel inquired, raising a glass of wine to her mouth.

"Well, business is booming as always, pretty sure Harper will be walking soon and your brother is keeping me very happy."

"Ew, no. Don't start." Lizzie scrunched her nose before sticking out her tongue.

"Not like that. Well... yeah he's doing that too." I chuckled and Rachel shook her head while Lizzie scowled at me. "Anyway, how about you two? What's new?"

"Rach has a new boyfriend."

"Oh really?"

Rachel blushed, looking down at her lap. Unlike Lizzie, Rachel's pretty mild. Don't get me wrong, she's sarcastic and takes nothing from no one, but you have to know her to know that. Rachel's also a virgin which is something I deeply admire. I wasn't a virgin at 22, not that I regret my sexual experiences. I just wish I would have waited a little longer.

"His name is Kareem."

I raised an eyebrow. Though the name is Arabic I had a feeling he was Black so I looked at Lizzie to confirm and when she nodded her head, blinking slowing I knew I was right.

"Where did you meet him?"

"School."

"Great start, what's he like? What's he studying?"

"He wants to be a mathematician and become a professor. He's tall, 6'3. He's really sweet, he speaks 5 languages. His favorite color is mauve, his favorite food is anything accompanied by meat. He likes anime and video games. Makes you smile when your low. Supportive and caring. I think I love him." She finished and she seemed to have surprised herself with her own confession. "What am I saying? It's only been a few months."

"If you feel like your love him that's okay. I was in love with your brother far too quickly for my liking." I joked.

"It's a strange feeling. A new feeling."

I could tell by the way she spoke she'd never been in love before. It was sweet and I hoped that they'd make it because I really don't want her to experience heartbreak. My experiences with heartbreak almost broke me completely. It sounds so trivial but it can really have you down, I was in a deep depression for a long time, also considering all that went on in those relationships. I prayed a little prayer in my head, hoping Kareem wouldn't break my sister's heart.

"Enjoy it. You're a good girl. Just keep doing what you're doing. Don't hold back and don't be afraid." I knew she was probably a little scared. I didn't blame her, but I really didn't want her tip-toeing trough life the way I was doing before I met Fitz. It's simply no way to live.

After putting the kids to sleep we all gathered in the living room, turning on Netflix to watch a movie. Fitz walked in just as soon as we'd picked something. He smiled at the sight of his sisters with me. All that was missing was my Kenzie who was spending the night at a friend's house.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." His sisters greeted back.

"Hi, daddy." I smiled

"Hi, mommy." He kissed me

"Okay, what the hell is that?" Lizzie questioned.

"We're trying to get Harper to say 'mommy' and 'daddy' so we just get in the habit of saying it all the time."

"That makes feel a little better. A little." Lizzie shrugged.

Rachel laughed, "I think it's cute and a great a idea."

"Liv can I see you in the kitchen for a minute?"

"Sure." Here it was. The moment I was avoiding. I really didn't want to have this conversation. I've been taking care of myself for a long time now, I know how to handle Edison. I didn't need Fitz to get all riled up about this.

We walked into the kitchen and sat down at the middle island, facing one another. He raised an eyebrow as if to say 'well?' and I just didn't want to do this.

"Fitz, I don't think-"

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, tell me what it said, now."

Again, surprising me with his newfound assertiveness. It's so interesting to see how tools I gave him in the bedroom are now serving him outside of it. He's not afraid to speak to me a certain way, like he used to be. Scared that I'd be offended, but I just end up so turned on.

"It was explicit. That's all I'll say."

"Why won't you tell me."

"Because Fitz, last time Edison barely said anything and you hit him. That's why. So we aren't having this discussion. We are going forward with the restraining order and that's it okay? Now can you take the frown off your face and cuddle with me while we watch a movie with you sisters? Please?" I knew Fitz was festering but he knew I was right and that I'd tell him eventually.

"Fine. But I want a quickie first."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, amused as he stood and entered my personal space. "Fitz no, they could walk in here."

"They won't." He began pulling my sweats down.

"What if they do?" I helped him.

"Well I guess they'll just have to be mad."

We kissed, and it turned deeper as he started playing with me through my panties. The usual opening to the living room was closed so they couldn't see us but I still looked over to make sure. When I did he latched on to my neck and I yelped, quickly covering my mouth.

"Shh." He blew in my ear making me shiver.

Before he could remove himself from his pants Lizzie swung the door open and his head dropped on my shoulder in light frustration.

"Yeah, they're almost fuckin'" She spoke to Rachel who laughed from the couch.

"Get out, Elizabeth."

"Stop being a perv, with your sisters in the next room." She eyed the both of us.

"Sorry." I grinned and Lizzie pushed out her lips knowing I wasn't the least bit sorry. "Come on." I pulled my sweats up. "Let's go watch the movie."

"I guess I'll take a quick shower first." Fitz walked to the upstairs bathroom and I sat back down with the girls. First thing tomorrow morning I'd be filing a report, something I thought I was done doing. Fitz will be livid when he finds out Edison is moving his law firm across the street from the gallery, so I needed this family time before things could possible start fall apart.

* * *

**AN: So there ya go! For those who guessed it, YES! It was a dream! Why would you all think I'd really do that? hahaha *sighs* anywho, until next time. Don't forget to follow me for ff update info + more**

joleighjack (twitter)

joleighjack_ (ig)


End file.
